Cambiando el Pasado para un mejor Futuro
by jorgecr72
Summary: Y si Naruto vivio una vida que no le correspondía vivir , al morir Naruto junto con Sasuke y Konoha en la batalla Final, Shinigami revivio a Takuma Uzumaki dandole las memorias de su bisnieto y que cambiara la historia desde el principio, Takuma revivio durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, con un objetivo ,evitar la destrucción del clan Uzumaki , con ayuda del Clan Prudant.
1. Lista de Personajes

**Lista de Personajes**

En esta historia , aparecerán algunos personajes que resumo a continuación:

 **Takuma Uzumaki**

Es el abuelo de Kushina y Kasumi, fue dado por muerto puesto que desapareció en algún momento entre la Primera y Segunda Guerra Ninja, Takuma en realidad el ya había muerto, solo que por desicion de Shinigami, el regreso a la vida, con las memorias de Naruto Uzumaki, para así poder evitar que Uzu y el clan Uzumaki fueran destruidos por las demás aldeas ninjas, incluida Konoha.

 **Keylor Prudant**

Es el embrujado del " **Libro de la Sombras Violeta** ", es un amigo de Takuma Uzumaki y ayudara en lo mejor posible al clan Uzumaki, en el futuro será el abuelo de Altaír Prudant Uzumaki.

 **Ema Gaxiola de Prudant**

Es la esposa de Keylor, es una mujer muy dulce, pero cuando se enoja es capaz de golpeara a cualquiera, al ser esposa de un embrujado, ella tiene magia en su interior, no tan poderosa como su esposo, pero muy efectiva, será la abuela de Altaír, el primo de Naruto.

 **Adriano Prudant Gaxiola**

Es el hijo de Keylor Prudant y Ema Gaxiola, será el padre de Altaír Prudant Uzumaki y esposo de la hermana gemela de Kushina, Kasumi Uzumaki.

 **Minato Namizake**

Es también conocido como " **El Relámpago Amarillo"** , iba a ser el Yondaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Cuando era sólo un niño estaba en la Academia Ninja, su compañera de clase Kushina Uzumaki pensaba que él era sólo un "Flacucho medio afeminado". Él soñaba con ser reconocido por los aldeanos de Konoha al convertirse en Hokage, el fue un gran ninja al vencer a un ejército de Iwa durante la 3° Guerra ninja , Hiruzen Sarutobi al principio lo había nombrado su sucesor , pero al final Sarutobi escogió a Fugaku Uchiha como Hokage ,se caso con Kushina Uzumaki y en el futuro será el padre de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

Kushina es una niña de la aldea del Remolino al igual que su hermana gemela Kasumi, pero a diferencia de Kasumi , Kushina nació con un chacra especial por lo que fue transferida a Konoha para que se convirtiera en la siguiente jinchūriki del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas ya que su chacra podía contener al poder del Zorro.

En su primer día en la Academia Ninja conoció a Minato Namikaze, otro niño con su mismo sueño de ser Hokage. Al principio creyó que ese niño era un "Flacucho medio afeminado". Y queriendo causar una buena impresión, expresó que sería la primera mujer que se convertiría en Hokage. Al ser una extranjera los otros niños se rieron de su declaración, y la comenzaron a llamar "Cabeza de Tomate", debido a su cara redonda y su pelo rojo. Esto la llevó a atacar y golpear a cada uno de los niños. Desde entonces se ganó el apodo del **habanero sangriento**.

No obstante, se acercó más a Minato, el único niño que la trataba con amabilidad, un día, ella fue secuestrada por ninjas de Kumo debido a su chacra especial. Ella dejó hilos de su cabello con la esperanza de que alguien la encontraría. Sólo Minato demostró ser lo suficientemente listo para entender la pista y fue capaz de rescatarla. Minato le dijo a Kushina que su cabello era hermoso. Sorprendida porque alguien alabó su inusual cabello, después de esa declaración se enamoró de Minato y llegó a amar su cabello.

 **Kasumi Uzumaki de Prudant**

Es la hermana Gemela de Kushina, aunque nacieron el mismo día, solo Kushina tenía el suficiente Chakra para mantener sellado a Kurama, el Zorro de 9 colas.

En la mayor parte de la historia no se supo de ella, ya que cuando Kushina se traslado a Konoha, Kasumi se quedo en Uzu.

Al final tuvo un romance con Adriano Prudant y se caso con él y en un futuro se convertirá en la madre de Altaír Prudant Uzumaki.

 **Altaír Prudant Uzumaki**

Es el hijo de Adriano Prudant Gaxiola y Kasumi Uzumaki de Prudant, el ser el sucesor de "El Libro de la Sombras Violeta", al principio de la historia rescata a la familia de Naruto de una muerte segura, apoyo a Naruto para liberar a los Bijus de Sasuke Uchiha y al final por petición de Naruto, se fue de las naciones elementales, de ahí no se supo de él hasta que renació en Uzu.

espero que estos personajes sean de su agrado

Jorgecr72


	2. Prologo 1

**Prologo 1**

 **La Traición de Sasuke**

Un anciano se sentó en un pequeño tronco en medio de un bosque profundo dentro de la región del País del Fuego. Tenía una larga barba que era tan larga que tocaba el suelo.

Su cabeza era calva con una pequeña cantidad de pelo blanco que va en la parte posterior de su cabeza y una cicatriz en forma de X en la parte frontal de la frente. Este hombre llevaba una gabardina de color naranja con una espiral negro en la parte posterior para indicar a qué clan pertenecía a y llevaba una camisa de color negro con pantalones negros. Tenía sandalias de Shinobi, espinilleras, protectores de los brazos, y descansando junto a él era un trozo de madera grande que usaba como bastón.

Aunque a decir verdad, era mucho más que eso.

En cuanto a quién era esta persona, era Naruto Uzumaki.

De pronto el ahora anciano Naruto estaba rodeado por Ambus de Konoha

"Naruto Uzumaki...tu vienes con nosotros", dijo el capitán ANBU con una diadema de Konoha junto con su equipo formado por otros 20 figuras idénticas que aparecen desde las sombras.

Y en las mangas de sus brazos llevaban el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Naruto los ignoró mientras él fuma de su pipa… La misma pipa que en un momento pertenecía al propio Tercer Hokage.

"Y…se puede saber… ¿que desea el Hokage conmigo?" preguntó Naruto con una voz antigua, sin embargo, fuerte.

"Has enviado a los 9 Bijus fuera de este mundo. Estamos aquí para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha y así reviertas lo que has hecho y sellar de nuevo en 9 contenedores escogidos por Hokage-sama, ellos serán los nuevos Jinchuriki de Konoha para su uso en la confrontación con los otras 4 aldeas Shinobi que se rebelaron contra nosotros y además queremos información de tu primo Altaír Prudant Uzumaki, sabemos que fue con su ayuda que pudiste sacar a los Bijus fuera del alcance de Hokage - Sama ", dijo el capitán ANBU, que vio a Naruto soplar un poco de humo de su boca.

"Mi respuesta como la última vez que un equipo vino a verme sigue siendo el mismo… No, no voy a revertir lo que hice junto a mi primo y el está muy lejos de su alcance", respondió Naruto con firmeza mientras que el equipo de ANBU repente sacaron sus armas.

"Hemos sido autorizados a usar la fuerza para traerte de vuelta, Hokage-sama no necesita tu cooperación, sólo sus conocimientos sobre como lo hizo y cómo lo revierte, lo obtendremos de un modo o... de otro ", amenazó al capitán ANBU mientras que Naruto solo suspiro.

"Le dije a Sasuke que me dejara solo, le pedí hasta el cansancio que me deje paz. Para dejarme vivir mi vida lejos de Konoha después de todo lo que he perdí, pero como todos los Uchiha, no escucha a los demás, ni tampoco tratar de pensar más allá de sus propios deseos, o ambiciones en la búsqueda de más poder. Kurama estaba en lo correcto. El clan Uchiha es un clan maldito. Del mismo modo que se ha convertido en Konoha un pueblo maldito, "comentó Naruto antes de poner el tubo en dirección opuesta.

"¡Maldito traidor!" exclamó un enojado ANBU.

Naruto no siempre fue viejo, pero era el precio que se vio obligado a pagar…Shinigami le dijo que sería el costo cuando el Uzumaki lo llamó y quería liberar a los 9 Biju de ser convertido en herramientas de la guerra de nuevo. Ya había ocurrido poco después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi había terminado y por fin se había establecido la paz y todo estaba bien... al menos hasta Sasuke fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage.

Al final resultó que, Naruto no pudo convertirse en Hokage de Konoha, debido a que su Madre pertenecía a Uzu, por lo tanto era considerado una extranjera en el momento en que llegó al pueblo. La ley establecía que nadie de sangre de otro país extranjero o pueblo Shinobi podría convertirse en Hokage después de tres generaciones podría tener ese derecho. En ese momento, serian considerados "ciudadanos de Konoha de sangre pura".

Era una ley impuesta por el propio Tercer Hokage durante su primer mandato, Había hecho esta regla "oficialmente" como una "medida de precaución" para evitar posibles traidores.

El clan Uzumaki había sido una excepción a esta ley en particular…pero parecía que la ley fue diseñada específicamente para ellos, razón por la cual Kushina no podía ser Hokage a pesar de su realidad era más fuerte que Minato.

El Yondaime trató de revocar esa ley, pero gracias al Sandaime, y Jiraiya no pudo, eso causo roces entre Jiraiya , el Sandaime y Minato.

Kushina alego que era injusto ya que había sido leal a Konoha durante años después de unirse a sus filas después de la caída del clan Uzumaki durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

Por supuesto, tanto Koharu y Homura habían sido más firme acerca de esta regla se utiliza cuando llegaron las nominaciones para quién sucedería a Tsunade como Hokage , Ella no quería que Sasuke fuera el Hokage , había nombrado a Kakashi , como Rokudaime , pero misteriosamente Kakashi había aparecido asesinado en su apartamento, Tsunade por presiones de Homura y Koharu nombro a Sasuke , este en una reunión anterior fue perdonado por sus crímenes, para Altaír y especialmente Naruto se sintieron traicionados por esto, y más aún cuando Sasuke lo aceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero a pesar de todo Naruto lo soportó. No pudo ser Hokage, pero eso no quería decir que el hombre no podía tener una familia, Tsunade se disculpó con él y él lo aceptó ya que la mujer había luchado por su derecho a ser Hokage durante las nominaciones.

Tiempo después se había casado , con Hinata y sus dos hijos Boruto y Himawari eran su orgullo y alegría en Konoha, Altaír como regalo , hizo una casa cerca de la de él , para que no se preocuparan, el matrimonio le sentó bastante bien y lo hizo olvidar la traición dictada contra él.

Altaír sospechaba de Sasuke, de alguna forma averiguo que los ancianos planeaban asesinar a la familia de Naruto por órdenes secretas por parte de Koharu, Homura, Sasuke, y el consejo de ancianos Hyuuga. Naruto se fue a una misión diplomática, así Sasuke dio la orden de aniquilar a la familia de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto estaba ausente en su "misión", Sasuke ordenó a su Ambus, matar a Hinata a petición de los Hyuuga ancianos, y también a sus hijos para asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos podría ser una futura amenaza para el gobierno de los Uchiha. Hinata sin embargo, no era una mujer débil y lo mostró al matar a casi todos los ANBU que atacaban la casa, Hinata ataco a Sasuke, le quito uno de sus ojos y Altaír que llego en ese momento lo dejo estéril y le grito que ahora el clan Uchiha moriría con él.

Enfurecido por lo que Hinata y Altaír le habían hecho , Sasuke quemó la casa Uzumaki con ellos en su interior, pero Altaír puso una barrera Mágica e hizo unos clones mágicos , Altaír tomo a Hinata y a los niños y desaparecieron …y poco después ... el fuego consumió los clones, Altaír y la familia de Naruto aparecieron en la casa de la Familia Prudant Uzumaki , en Rhode Island , Hinata conoció a los padres de Altaír , resulto se que Kushina tenía una hermana gemela llamada Kasumi Uzumaki , se había casado con Adriano Prudant , por desgracia Altaír quedo inconsciente por varios días debido al sobreesfuerzo que realizo al trasportar a Hinata y su familia , unos instantes después el libro de la Sombras de Alatar apareció junto a él… Altaír tardaría varios días antes de volver por su primo.

Cuando Naruto regresó a Konoha vio los cuerpos de su esposa, primo y los niños, pero cerca de ellos encontró un mensaje quemado grabada a fuego en la madera del piso, y le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre quién causó esto.

 **Fue Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto no perdió tiempo de echar abajo la puerta de la oficina del Hokage y desató su furia sobre ellos y los ANBU en la habitación. Homura y Koharu fueron los primeros en morir. Eran viejos y débiles, lo mismo con los Hyuuga ancianos.

Pero Sasuke era una cuestión diferente y merecía sufrir grandemente en sus manos. El Uchiha se debilitó a partir de lo que Hinata y Altaír le había hecho con él y Naruto no le va a dar a Sasuke la oportunidad de ganar.

Dicha lucha se propago en las calles de Konoha, donde Naruto procedieron a golpear a Sasuke, llamándolo traidor, cobarde, bastardo hambriento de poder, y el asesino de su familia.

Antes de Huir de Konoha, sacó la espada que había adquirido de la tierra natal de su madre. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer o decir nada, Naruto tomó el ojo que le quedaba, y su brazo con la intención de reemplazar el suyo que perdió durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Antes de irse Naruto le dijo a Sasuke estas palabras:

"No eres nada para mí ahora Sasuke…ya no eres mi hermano o un amigo... Ahora eres mi enemigo….todo el Shinobi que te sigue son mis enemigos… No importa si fueran mis amigos o no…cualquier Shinobi que viene por mí de ahora en adelante en tu nombre es mi enemigo y voy a matarlos. Querías romper mi voluntad Sasuke, pero no lo lograste, esto no se quedara así, voy a comunicar eso a los demás pueblos, el mundo sabrá cuán podrido eres y te rechazaran a ti y a Konoha.

Desde entonces, Naruto había sido un hombre buscado en toda Konoha, y del país del Fuego Pero eso no fue todo, un tiempo después Altaír apareció, diciéndole a Naruto que Hinata y sus hijos están vivos y a salvo, que están con sus padres en Eastwick, que no pudo venir antes, debido a la gran cantidad de magia que tuvo que utilizar cuando peleo contra Sasuke y para transportar a Hinata y los demás y que tuvo que descansar para reponer sus energías.

Altaír le propuso a Naruto que huyera con él, pero Naruto le dijo que se fuera, que cuidara de su Familia, que Sasuke no parara hasta tener todo el poder que quiere y que para eso sería capaz de todo y que aunque le cueste la vida, el se lo iba a impedir.

Altaír comprendió que Naruto a pesar de todo, defendería a todos los que creían en él y se quedo un tiempo con el dándole apoyo.

Primero que nada Naruto y Altaír mandaron mensajes a los demás Kages lo que Sasuke hizo, estos al saber, lo que el Uchiha había hecho , cerraron sus fronteras y se envió un mensaje a Sasuke que Konoha quedaba fuera de la alianza y que ahora eran sus enemigos.

Enfurecido, Sasuke les declaró la guerra, llamando a cada pueblo traidor a Konoha y declaró que Konoha era el verdadero pueblo Shinobi de los Países Elementales.

Que él era "Supremo Kage", que gobernaba sobre todo de los demás Kages. Incluso fue tan lejos como para declarar que todos los pueblos Shinobi deben juraban lealtad a él o serian destruidos por su poder, ahí fue el comienzo de la 5° Guerra Shinobi o como el pueblo de Konoha lo llamó, La Rebelión de los cuatro Kages.

Naruto se quedó oculto, necesitaba tiempo para prepara su venganza contra Sasuke.

Altaír averiguo el plan supremo de Sasuke para ganar la guerra…iba a doblegar a los 9 Biju a través de los ojos Sharingan que obtuvo de su hermano Itachi y de su primo Shisui que Danzo le habia robado durante la masacre Uchiha , iba a utilizar esos ojos para así doblegar a los cuatro Kages y sus fuerzas aliadas.

Naturalmente, Naruto no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Los Biju había ganado el derecho a vivir y ser libre de ser sellados y de ser utilizados como herramientas, esclavos, o armas que se utilizarán para el beneficio personal en la conquista del mundo.

Así que Naruto decidió hacer la única cosa que podía hacer dada la situación... reunía a los nueve Biju sí mismo y enviarlos a un reino en el que nadie podrían usarlos. Donde podían estar a salvo y que cada Biju tengan lo que se les negó en la vida poco después que el sabio de 6 caminos los creó…Libertad.

Así que Altaír fue donde el consejo de Embrujados y les explico la situación y gracias a su ayuda crearon un reino para los Bijus con su magia.

Naruto fue a cada pueblo, después de hablar con cada Biju, ellos aceptaron y se reunieron con Naruto en las ruinas de Uzu para sacarlos de las naciones elementales.

Por supuesto, para mandar a los Biju al reino que los Embrujados crearon, Naruto llamo a la única deidad capaz de llevarlos a tal lugar... Shinigami.

Cuando la deidad se paró frente a él, Naruto dijo a Shinigami lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio si eso significaba que los planes de Sasuke fueran un fracaso.

Shinigami a pesar de su apariencia mortal, parecía bastante impresionado con el Uzumaki de pie delante de él. Como tal, el Shinigami no tomó su alma como Naruto pensó que lo haría, sino tomo otra cosa… la juventud de Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki se convirtió en un viejo, pero seguía siendo fuerte, incluso para los estándares de un Uzumaki mayor, pero envejeció hasta el punto en que él sería una copia del Sandaime.

Sin embargo, para nivelar el campo de juego, el Shinigami le dio a la espada de Naruto un pedazo de su esencia para unir al hombre, y llegar a ser lo que la deidad había llamado... una Zanpakutō.

Una espada de increíble poder… Uno que sólo Naruto realmente podía ejercer...Una espada que sería capaz de poner al mundo de rodillas y con este increíble poder... el conocimiento igualmente increíble sobre cómo utilizar adecuadamente contra sus enemigos.

Sin dudar de su parte, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con los términos de Shinigami, y los Biju se fueron al reiniciar una nueva vida, incluso Kurama, tuvo que irse, antes vio a Naruto y por su cara soltó una lagrima.

\- "Adiós Naruto" - dijo el 9 colas.

Después del lo sucedido, Naruto le pidió a Altaír que se fuera de las naciones elementales y que bajo ninguna circunstancia regresara y le mando un mensaje a su familia, que los amaba y que algún día se reunirían de nuevo en la otra vida.

Altaír con el dolor del alma, obedeció y así fue como Altaír Prudant Uzumaki, hijo de Adriano Prudant y Kasumi Uzumaki, la hermana gemela de Kushina Uzumaki, se fue del mundo ninja para no volver jamás.

Después de este suceso, Sasuke se puso furioso y tuvo que cambiar los planes, había ordenado capturar a Naruto y que se trajera de vuelta a Konoha, no sólo para deshacer lo que había hecho, sino para "hacer frente a la justicia del Hokage", como él la llamaba. Desde entonces, Naruto había sido el hombre más buscado en el País del Fuego, los amigos de Naruto abandonaron Konoha, primero fue el antiguo equipo Gai y el equipo Konohamaru fueron uno de los primeros en irse, después fue Tsunade y Shizune, luego Teuchi y Áyame.

Sólo Sakura se había quedado para apoyar la tiranía de Sasuke, determinada a curar la esterilidad del Uchiha y que algún día tener un hijo suyo.

O al menos eso creía... al final Naruto la mató en una misión C-clasificado y envió lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la mujer de vuelta a Sasuke en pequeños trozos.

"Ya está bien Ambus, iré con ustedes, ya me canse de Huir…Vamos" – dijo el Uzumaki al grupo de Ambus.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Naruto tenía una idea sobre cómo acabar con este problema de raíz y poner fin a este disparate de Sasuke permanentemente.

Era peligroso, suicida, y en última instancia significa su fin. Pero... él no sería Uzumaki Naruto.

Y acompañado de los Ambus de Konoha, Naruto regresaría a Konoha para acabar con Sasuke de una vez y para siempre.

Continuara…


	3. Prologo 2

**Prologo 2**

 **La destrucción de Konoha y la propuesta de Shinigami.**

 _ **KONOHA**_

 _ **(1 semana más tarde**_ )

Konoha dio la voz de alarma, cada Shinobi del pueblo fueron a la puerta principal, armados hasta los dientes.

Todos ellos se quedaron mirando la figura que se acercaba junto al los guardias que fueron mandados por el Uchiha, los Shinobi tenían un poco de miedo, temor, ira, todos mezclados en uno. No es sorprendente, ya que perdieron a muchos de sus compañeros gracias a este hombre de edad avanzada y el poder que ejercía.

Detrás de estos Shinobi de Konoha llegó a Sasuke, con su sombrero de Hokage y la bata con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda del traje, como para significar solamente un Uchiha podría ser Hokage. No es sorprendente, ya que el fuego fue la principal afinidad del clan Uchiha y sentía que nadie más podía sostener el derecho a ser Hokage, debido a que a una ley que el específico que solo los Uchiha podían ser Hokage.

"Vaya, así que apareciste perdedor, finalmente ha decidido mostrar tu cara después de tanto tiempo en la clandestinidad. ¿Has venido a reconocer mi grandeza? … ¿Vas a pedir perdón? Y… ¿me vas a ayudar a poner fin a esta rebelión estúpida por los demás Kages?" comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

"te equivocas Sasuke….no eres digno de mi ayuda mucho menos reconocimiento de tu grandeza…eres una basura," respondió Naruto

Sasuke fruncido el ceño.

"Dice el anciano débil de pie delante de mí, que fácilmente podría tirar con poco o ningún esfuerzo", respondió con dureza a Sasuke.

"Vamos a Sasuke-teme. Si hay una cosa que debería haber aprendido ya después de tanto tiempo, es que nunca se debes subestimar a un Uzumaki. Especialmente cuando ese Uzumaki… ¡SOY YO!..." dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡Contenerlo!" ordenó Sasuke ordeno a sus Shinobi.

Sólo para ser golpeados con un peso invisible de viento y mando a los ninjas a diferentes direcciones.

"¡Tontos! …Ustedes siguen a un falso Kage. Sasuke se cree mejor que todo el mundo…El se cree un Dios en todo, este maldito pueblo se ha convertido en una bola de corruptos… la Voluntad de Fuego se ha convertido en oscuridad y odio…debe ser limpiado de este mundo ", dijo Naruto antes de tomar su bastón y se convirtió en espada y agarró su empuñadura.

"¡Maldito seas perdedor! …No sé lo que estás a punto de hacer, pero no voy a permitir que esto suceda… ¡Me oyes!... ¡VAS A MORIR AQUÍ!... ¡Este mundo es mío! …¡Su gente es Mía!...te ordeno que traigas a los Biju…hice un cambio de planes…para que sellar a los Biju en otros contenedores humanos… si Yo puedo ser el contenedor de todos los Biju… con ese poder… SERE UN DIOS… ¡Y MI PALABRA SERA LEY! ….JAJAJAJA"- gritó Sasuke maniáticamente.

"Estas Mal Sasuke, que diría Kakashi sensei, si te oyera…"- dijo Naruto.

"Si, fue una pena que no viviera para verme triunfar…pero el intervenía en mis planes de ser el Rokudaime… así que me encargue de el" dijo cínicamente Sasuke.

"Maldito , así que tu lo asesinaste... pues prepárate porque tu visión del mundo está a punto de ser destruido …Adiós Sasuke ojala ardas en el Infierno , junto a esta Aldea…"Ryujin Jakka"- Exclamó Naruto antes de una ola imparable de fuego explotó de su ser y consumió todos los que estaban en su camino.

Es decir, sus enemigos.

Ninguno sobrevivió al ataque. Toda Konoha fue consumida por una explosión

Todo se consumió, ni siquiera el Monumento Hokage se salvo…el maldito de Sasuke quito las cabezas de los otros jefes Hokage y los reemplazó con una cabeza gigante de sí mismo para hacer valer más su grandeza.

Para demostrar a todos que él era el mayor Hokage de Konoha que habría tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Naruto vio eso como un insulto y desagradable a la vista.

"Hinata…Hijos…sean felices…y algún día nos volveremos a reunir" - pensó Naruto antes de cerrar sus ojos y se dejo consumir junto con el pueblo en una explosión masiva.

Deidara el bombardero loco de Iwa lo habría elogiado como un Dios si estuviera vivo para ver el resultado final de las acciones de Naruto.

En cuanto a Naruto, abrazó la esperanza de que con este sacrificio, la guerra que comenzó Sasuke estaba llegando a su fin. La paz volvería al mundo una vez más. Los cuatro restantes Kages perdurarían en gobernar sus pueblos sin él.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, mi muchacho," dijo la voz grave de Shinigami.

Naruto abrió los ojos y estaba en una especie de Limbo

"Ya veo. Así que has llegado para recuperar el poder que me diste," comentó Naruto, Shinigami dejo escapar una risa.

"No, no vine a eso", respondió Shinigami.

"¿Entonces, porque estas aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Necesito tu ayuda querido muchacho… El mundo como lo conociste no es lo que debería haber sido…de hecho, el mundo como lo habías vivido hasta ahora ha sido un error", respondió el Shinigami con Naruto mirando sorprendido.

"¿Así que mi vida como la conozco fue un error?... ¿Es así?" cuestionó Naruto, Shinigami movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"La verdad si, el Clan Uzumaki…el Clan de tu madre por una extraña razón... no debería haber sido destruido" - respondió el Shinigami.

"Y sin embargo fue destruido, por 4 de las 5 aldeas Shinobi", comentó Naruto, Shinigami movió la cabeza negativamente.

"No… en realidad fueron los 5 pueblos Shinobi, Konoha incluida", respondió el Shinigami con Naruto mirándolo conmocionado y horrorizado.

"¿Qué?" susurró Naruto.

"Después de que Hiruzen Sarutobi se convirtió en el Hokage, temía por el futuro de Konoha. Sabía que el clan Uzumaki era muy fuerte, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que tu clan que era aliado con Konoha se convertiría en su propia entidad…y en vista de que solo miembros del clan Uzumaki son los únicos capaces de mantener al Kyuuby a raya... sintió que tenía que quitar al clan Uzumaki del camino para así obtener el poder del Kyuuby exclusivamente para ellos ", dijo el Shinigami mientras Naruto estaba furioso.

"¿Quién más estaba involucrado en esa decisión? ¿Quién más sabía la verdad?" Naruto le preguntó.

"Los viejos compañeros de equipo de Hiruzen por supuesto, Danzo, Orochimnaru y también Jiraiya con el fin de que tu madre se quedara en Konoha" contestó el Shinigami mientras Naruto estaba muy enojado.

"¿Jiraiya también estaba involucrado?...de Orochimnaru y Danzo yo lo creo… ¿Pero Jiraiya?" Naruto mientras se sintio cuestionado con el vínculo que tenía con el Sannin de los sapos.

"Él ayudó a desmantelar los sellos de seguridad y los sellos de protección en Uzu…También utilizó su red de espionaje a filtrarse los pasajes secretos a los ninjas enemigos, Hiruzen lo sabía y se aseguró de Kushina pondría las habilidades que ganó para beneficio de Konoha. ¿No te parece extraño que tanto Hiruzen y su alumno sabía acerca de tu clan, tu madre, y no te fue informado? "explicó el Shinigami con la cara de Naruto retorciéndose de rabia.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer? …tienes una idea sobre cómo arreglar las cosas paraqué no se repita una segunda vez," respondió Naruto.

"Voy a enviarte de vuelta al pasado Naruto, mucho antes de que nacieras. Durante los días de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi…vas a alterar los eventos para que tu clan no caiga y Konoha page por sus decisiones" contestó el Shinigami.

"pero… ¿no naceré y que pasara con Altaír? " cuestionó Naruto mientras que el Shinigami niega con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, tú y tu primo Altaír van a nacer, ya que impedirás que el clan Uzumaki caiga, puesto que se te mandará de vuelta, pero no como Uzumaki Naruto….si no como tu Abuelo…en cuanto al pueblo que ayudó a traicionarte... lo haces como mejor te parezca a menos que te diga lo contrario ", contestó el Shinigami con Naruto levantando una ceja a la deidad.

"Así que vuelvo en el tiempo como un pariente mío, así que no se arriesga mi propio nacimiento o el de Altaír en un futuro lejano. ¿Es eso correcto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Así es…con las alteraciones propias de la línea de tiempo, tu futuro va a crecer fuerte y bien educado, y lo más importante... tener una familia que te quiera, no importa qué y tu primo que se sacrifico por ti tendrá un diferente futuro", respondió el Shinigami con Naruto asintiendo.

"No es demasiado pedir un cuerpo mucho más joven, ¿verdad?, yo prefiero vivir el tiempo suficiente para al menos ver mi propio nacimiento" respondió Naruto con el Shinigami se rió de buena gana.

"Te puedo dar energía para que pueda vivir más tiempo, pero la forma que se encuentra actualmente sigue siendo el mismo, de lo otro por desgracia no podre complacerte, tu nacimiento será mucho después de la 3° gran Guerra Shinobi" - remarcó el Shinigami con Naruto de pensarlo bien antes de asentir.

"Bueno... no está mal", pensó Naruto antes de que la deidad le devolviera la energía y el viejo Uzumaki se sentía más fuerte en el proceso.

"Ha llegado el momento. Cuando se despierte en el mundo de los vivos, ya no serás Naruto Uzumaki…serás… ¡Takuma Uzumaki! "declaró el Shinigami.

"Estoy listo. Vamos a terminar con esto," dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

"Incluso después de viejo todavía actúa impaciente" comentó el Shinigami.

"Soy un Uzumaki. ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo Naruto con un pequeño resoplido.

"Lo sé ", dijo el Shinigami antes de abrir el portal que necesaria para Uzumaki para entrar.

"Buena Suerte" – dijo Shinigami.

Era el momento de cambiar la historia del mundo para mejor

Continuara…


	4. Las suposiciones de Takuma

Capítulo 1

 _ **Las suposiciones de Takuma**_

Fue una experiencia interesante para Takuma (Naruto) ver la tierra natal de sus ancestros con toda su energía durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

Vio a sus parientes Uzumaki caminando, felices, sanos, lleno de vida.

La Segunda Guerra Shinobi estaba en su apogeo, Iwa estaba planeando junto con Kumo, Suna y Kiri, mostraban signos de los iban atacar, Takuma sospechaba de Jiraiya y su red de espías, gracias a las palabras de Shinigami que le revelo lo que el Sannin hizo, vender a los Uzumaki.

Todo esto empezó poco tiempo después cuando Sarutobi Hiruzen se convirtió en el Tercer Hokage, habían pasado 5 años y por desgracia aunque no se decían cara a cara, había claros signos de tensión entre Uzu y Konoha.

"Ahora no me extraña la situación, queríamos a Mito aquí para el resellado de Kurama en un nuevo huésped y no lo permitiría, por el "riesgo de seguridad"… ¡Bah! …como si estuvieran realmente tan preocupados por este tipo de cosas, la única forma que permito que lleven a Kushina a Konoha, no es solamente para el resellado, sino también para que mi madre algún día conozca a mi padre ", pensó Takuma antes llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero ahora él era un verdadero pura sangre Uzumaki, al final resultó que, en realidad Takuma Uzumaki fue dado por muerto desde hace años en algún entre el final la Primera y principios de la Segunda Guerra Ninja. Nadie sabía si era por la vejez o algún Shinobi vengativo de los pueblos rivales. Por supuesto, cuando Naruto o más bien Takuma se presentó en la puerta del clan, junto con una familia que se quería asentarse en Uzu, esta familia era compuesto por el padre de nombre Keylor Prudant, su madre Ema Gaxiola de Prudant y su hijo Adriano Prudant Gaxiola, Shinigami, los presento para que ayudaran al Clan Uzumaki, Takuma les hablo de Altaír y de la ayuda que hizo a Naruto en el Futuro y ellos encantados se prestaron en ayudar a su futuro Nieto.

Cuando vieron a Takuma, muchos eran reacios a creer que era él era el genuino Takuma Uzumaki, y le preguntaron dónde estaba todo este tiempo. El abuelo de Kushina y Kasumi proclamo que después de terminar la primera guerra había ido a un viaje espiritual para obtener iluminación.

Para los demás Uzumaki, el viejo Takuma humildemente pidió disculpas por ello, solo que gran parte de ellos tenía una gota de sudor en sus frentes cuando dijo: "¡Me perdí en el camino de la vida espiritual!" antes de dar una sonrisa Uzumaki abundante.

Después de ese momento, Takuma ahora era parte del clan, una vez más y fue considerado un asesor clave a la cabeza del clan Uzumaki. Muchos sugirieron que asumirá el cargo de Jefe del clan ya que él era el más antiguo, si no más fuerte Uzumaki, pero Takuma les dijo que eso no era para él y que su hermano ,el actual jefe del clan podía hacer las cosas bien.

"¡Hey, Jiji!" exclamó una chica de pelo rojo corriendo hasta Takuma con una sonrisa en su rostro, junto con otra chica de igual rostro solo que su cabello es más cortó.

"Hola Kushina-chan, Kasumi chan. ¿Cómo están?"Takuma le pregunto.

"Yo estoy muy bien Abuelo"- contesto Kasumi educadamente.

"Yo bien también, mejor que tus viejos huesos", comentó Kushina con una sonrisa.

"HERMANA GEMELA" – Grito Kasumi pasmada.

Eso molesto a Takuma y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza de a Kushina.

"Mis huesos quizá estén viejos Kushina, pero han perdido nada de su fuerza, por algo soy tu abuelo" - exclamó un Takuma irritado.

"¡Ay!... ¡Duele abuelo Taku!" exclamó Kushina con una mirada.

"Te lo mereces por insultarme… ¡cabeza de tomate!" Takuma le dijo a Kushina.

"OYEME…. ¡No soy una cabeza de tomate!" dijo Kushina mientras apunta con el dedo a él.

"Ok….ok…ahora, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir…hasta luego de Kasumi chan… ¡Tomate-chan!" Takuma respondió antes de que saliera a la velocidad del rayo e ignorando el grito enojado de la una de las gemelas que un día sería la madre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Y por eso nadie en Konoha se atrevió llamarla tomate después de que un estudiante de la Academia lo dijo.

 _ **(Torre Uzukage-Algún tiempo después)**_

"Jiraiya de Konoha y un equipo de ANBU asignado vienen aquí mañana, a instancias del Sandaime Hokage. Ellos quieren inspeccionar los sellos que rodean las secciones defensivas de Uzu" - dijo el Sandaime Uzukage Hiroshi Uzumaki, que junto a su hermano Takuma discutían el tema.

No es sorprendente, ya que ambos hermanos tenían una aversión creciente de Konoha. Cuando Hashirama y Tobirama habían eran Hokage, todo estaba bien… Los lazos entre ambas aldeas habían sido buenos y Mito enviaba cartas desde Konoha con frecuencia.

Pero desde que Hiruzen tomo el puesto de Hokage, las cartas llegaron con menos frecuencia y estaba claro que la anciana no le importaba para nada el pueblo, era diferente cuando su marido estaba vivo. Cuando la fecha de la transferencia de Kyuuby a otro Uzumaki se acercaba, Konoha había declarado prácticamente que el Biju era de su propiedad y por lo tanto le pertenecen a ellos sin tener en cuenta si el único capaz de mantener el zorro era un Uzumaki.

Hiroshi estaba muy molesto y tuvo que ser contenido por cuatro de su propia ANBU.

Hiruzen tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, pero el jefe del clan Uzumaki podía ver a través de su cara sus oscuras intenciones.

De hecho, Hiroshi se preguntó por qué Mito no estaba en la reunión y él había sospechado que era debido a las capacidades sensoriales de la mujer que detectan las verdaderas intenciones del Tercer Hokage, el sabía Mito quería a su difunto esposo y cuñado, pero el clan Uzumaki siempre cuidaba de la familia de sangre en primer lugar, no importa qué, como tal, Hiroshi sentía que Mito tendría la última palabra si estuviera allí.

"Ellos también querian tomar a Kushina para Konoha para transferir el Kyuuby de Mito a ella," añadió Takuma con el ceño fruncido.

"Si…lo se Kushina será una buena contenedora, pero me preocupa, seamos realistas hermano, Kushina a diferencia de Kasumi, podrá mantener el Biju fuera de las manos de aquellos que abusan tal poder…aunque Konoha tiene el clan Uchiha... me inclino a luchar contra ellos en esto...Mito está llegando al final de su vida y ella merece ser enterrada aquí después de la transferencia… no me importa si Hashirama Senju era su marido. Ella es un Uzumaki, ¡maldita sea! Cuando ella muera, su cuerpo debe descansar en paz aquí con la dignidad y el honor como miembro de nuestro clan " -exclamó Hiroshi y Takuma asintiendo.

"Sospecho que Hiruzen está planeando traicionarlos, Hiroshi, no solo para que Kushina se quede en Konoha, si no para ella le tenga lealtad a Konoha y para eso nuestro clan está interfiriendo en su camino, Konoha tiene el Biju más poderoso y ellos están jugando en honor de nuestro clan para ceder a todas sus exigencias... Estoy seguro que ellos utilizaran alguna artimaña para quitarnos del camino…posiblemente hacer que nuestro clan y nuestra aldea caigan y se extingan a manos de otros pueblos Shinobi"- comentó Takuma frunciendo el ceño mientras Hiroshi frunció su ceño aún más desde que había sospechado algo similar.

"Eso es verdaderamente repugnante….harían eso solo para mantener al Biju en Konoha, Harishama y Tobirama deben de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas... Homura, Koharu y especialmente Danzo está que se queman por tener a Kushina en Konoha como el próximo Jinchuriki… ¿Pero Hiruzen? Hashirama a menudo hablaba de él que tiene la voluntad de fuego... pensé que él era un ser honorable, leal a los amigos, creo que cuando Tobirama lo nombro Hokage, ese poder se le subió a la cabeza y a mí no me quita la idea que fue Hiruzen que mato a Tobirama a traición al fina de la batalla contra los ninjas de Kumo y tal vez tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de Harishama ", añadió Hiroshi mientras dejando escapar un resoplido y la espalda apoyada en la silla.

"Por eso voy a ir a Konoha, despues de que se vaya Kushina, asi mantendré un ojo sobre ellos...cualquier cosa que Jiraiya y los ANBU de Konoha hagan a los sellos, puede arreglarse fácilmente, e incluso mejorarlas si es posible, es mas ya le pedí ayuda a Keylor Prudant, para que con sus poderes mágicos, refuercen los sellos de protección" respondió Takuma con Hiroshi asintiendo.

"Si sus sospechas sobre Konoha están empezando a ser más preciso, hermano, sabemos que si algo sucede a nuestro clan durante esta guerra, Kushina se quedara en Konoha y tendrá que enfrentarse a ser humillada debido a que la consideran una" extranjera " ante sus ojos. Un nuevo concepto que ha ido creciendo constantemente desde Hiruzen asumió como Hokage y tengo el presentimiento que el hará algo " - dijo Hiroshi mientras Takuma frunció el ceño ya que sabía que la caída del clan Uzumaki empezó con la traición del Tercer Hokage con la ayuda de dos de sus estudiantes.

"Yo tenía la impresión de que Mito estaba haciendo demasiado vieja y débil para enviar más cartas a nosotros" Takuma cuestiono con Hiroshi moviendo la cabeza.

"Danzo, Hiruzen, y Jiraiya están conspirando contra el clan Uzumaki a fin de tener un control completo sobre el Kushina y el Kyuuby" conjuro Hiroshi.

"Jiraiya recientemente ha sido declarado un Maestro en Fuinjutsu, pero de que hay que cuidase es del otro estudiante de Hiruzen, Orochimnaru, según la última carta de Mito, ahora hay que cuidarse de esos dos "amigos del mono idiota" antes de que haga algo estúpido ", agregó Hiroshi, mientras que Takuma se acordó de Orochimnaru y Hiruzen cuando él era Naruto.

Él tenía ganas de matar a todos de nuevo.

"Pero vamos por partes, primero, tenemos que lidiar con el sapo venenoso y su pequeña escolta mañana en nuestra tierra…una vez que se ha resuelto y Kushina sea el nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuuby, debe volver a casa para estar aquí con nosotros dar a su sello de una inspección adecuada de vez en cuando…algo que deberíamos firmemente insistir en que Jiraiya cuando él está aquí para hacerle saber que Kushina siempre será uno de nosotros en primer lugar...¡No importa lo que Hiruzen o Konoha dice sobre el asunto en relación con su ser un Jinchuriki!" - señaló Takuma con Hiroshi asintiendo.

"Estoy de acuerdo en todos los aspectos, hermano" - respondió Hiroshi, Takuma salió de la habitación.

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Continuara…


	5. Invasion Fallida

Capitulo 2

 ** _AL DIA SIGUENTE_**

Jiraiya noto que su presencia, y mucho menos la de sus ANBU que venían con él no eran bienvenidos en Uzu… ¡pero esto era ridículo!

El Sannin llegó a través del pasadizo secreto por una escolta armada de la armada ninja de Uzu y tuvo la impresión de que estos chicos lo matarían junto con su equipo si no fuera por las órdenes dadas por el jefe del clan Uzumaki y Sandaime Uzukage.

De algún modo Jiraiya casi podía entender la necesidad de dicha seguridad, pero también sintieron que era un insulto que Uzu podría incluso actuar de esta manera y hacia él de todas las personas, que era un estudiante del propio ¡Sandaime Hokage!

Por supuesto, según Jiraiya , el clan Uzumaki nunca se daría cuenta de los principales motivos reales y que estuviera aquí hoy, era que Hiruzen había dado la orden para asegurar a Kushina que viniera a Konoha y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que la ladea y el clan Uzumaki dejaran de existir después de la guerra había terminado.

Jiraiya no puso en duda su sensei y Hokage sobre el tema, lo que no quería Hiruzen es que Uzu en el futuro no se reconoce como pueblo Shinobi... ¿Quién sabe realmente ?... Podrían convertirse en una sexta mayor población Shinobi.

Para Hiruzen cuando se trataba de grandes pueblos, con 5 pueblos Shinobi son más que suficientes

Era el momento de Konoha para cortar sus pérdidas, tenían al Kyuuby, pero necesitaban un nuevo contenedor.

El clan Uzumaki tenía una nueva contenedora y la capacidad de sellado para garantizar que el Biju se coloque en el nuevo contenedor de manera segura.

El problema en cuestión, era el clan Uzumaki garantizaría el sello fue diseñado para mantener el Biju, pero no derramar su fuerza. Hiruzen vio mal esa la última parte y lo mismo hizo Jiraiya. ..Fue una de las razones Jiraiya estaba aquí... no sólo para asegurar a Kushina, pero también averiguar una forma de alterar el sello colocado en Kushina en el futuro para desatar el poder del Kyuuby en Iwa o Kumo.

Él sabía que el clan Uzumaki si se enteran de lo que iban a ser con el sello, podrían tomar medidas drásticas, el se encargaría de que el clan Uzumaki nunca interfiriera en su camino y así matar dos pájaros de una pedrada, se desharían del Clan Uzumaki y tendrían el control absoluto del Kyuuby.

Afortunadamente, según ellos, no tendrán que tratar con tales molestias del clan Uzumaki poco después de salir aquí con su premio.

 _ **(Jorgecr72: Que ilusos)**_

"¡Hiroshi-sama! …perdón pero esa no era la bienvenida que yo esperaba de un aliado de Uzu" Jiraiya exclamó

"Lamento no recibirlos de otra manera, pero estamos en guerra Jiraiya, hay que ser demasiado cuidadoso en estos tiempos oscuros ", dijo Hiroshi - ( _Ojala te mueras maldito Sannin pervertido_ ) - pensaba el Uzukage.

"Es cierto….muy cierto….le pido disculpas", respondió Jiraiya - ( _Maldito, disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda, malditos Uzumaki_ ) – pensaba el Sannin de los Sapos.

"Sí… ya sé que ustedes se encuentran aquí para lleva a mi Sobrina- Nieta para Konoha para hacer la transferencia de Kyuuby…pero sigo diciendo que deberían haber traído a Mito aquí, en lugar de llevar a Kushina a Konoha," dijo Hiroshi furiosamente mientras Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

"Demasiado arriesgado… Mi red de espionaje me ha hablado mucho de la actividad Shinobi de los otros pueblos que se están realizando a través de los diferentes países en este momento. Mito era la esposa de Hashirama y sigue siendo un objetivo prioritario", respondió Jiraiya mientras los ojos de Hiroshi se estrecharon.

"Ella es un Uzumaki, aunque este vieja, todavía podía azotarte el trasero en una pelea. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente si Mito estuviera aquí con ustedes ahora? "dijo desafiado Hiroshi mientras Jiraiya parecía avergonzado.

"Bueno... yo no había pensado en eso…además, Mito esta mucho más segura en Konoha gracias a la protección de mi sensei el Sandaime Hokage." Jiraiya respondió con Hiroshi entrecerrando los ojos aún más.

" _Yo de ti no me confiaría, Jiraiya, no sabes la sorpresa que te tengo preparada_ " – Pensó Hiroshi antes de que el gruñera y le indicó a Jiraiya y sus ANBU a seguirlo.

Durante todo el tiempo Jiraiya noto a un anciano Uzumaki con una larga barba sentarse con un bastón observando cada paso del camino junto con un hombre más joven que él, de unos 40 años tenía el cabello negro entrecano.

"El es Jiraiya de Konoha verdad, Takuma, amigo mío" – dijo el hombre canoso.

"Si Keylor, es Jiraiya, se que ellos harán algo a nuestros ellos de protección, cuento contigo amigo mío" – Dijo Takuma.

"Si llegaran a atacar Uzu, no saben lo que les espera, sabrán las consecuencia de meterse con los amigos de la Familia Prudant Gaxiola"- dijo el Prudant.

"Cuento contigo" – dijo Takuma.

( _ **Uzu, 3 días más tarde**_ )

Varias filas de soldados de Iwa, Kumo Kiri, Suna y algunos de Konoha estaba desembarcando en Uzu para atacar la aldea.

"¿Están seguros de que esta información es fiable?" preguntó un Shinobi de Iwa, mientras que estaba mirando a un capitán Ambus de Kumo, la dirección de este asalto aliado contra Uzu.

"Mis fuentes dicen que muy fiable esa información… ¡Mira! Aquí está la entrada que el espía dijo, no hay vigilancia y los sellos se han desactivado," replicó el capitán Ambu de Kumo, mientras había soldados de Kiri y Suna con su grupo entraban a la cueva.

"Esto es demasiado fácil. ¿Quién le dio a su Kage esta información?" preguntó el Shinobi de Kiri ya que no estaba tan seguro de este plan.

"Usted no me creería, fue Jiraiya del Sannin, según la información, él fue el que desactivo los sellos de seguridad," respondió el Ambu de Kumo.

Antes de que pudieran continuara la conversación en silencio, es escucho un grito-"FUEGO MAGICO" - y una gran llamarada arraso a los ninjas que fueron consumidos por el fuego.

Naturalmente, no hubo sobrevivientes.

 _ **(Paredes de Uzu-por el momento)**_

Los cuerpos yacían por todas partes….una gran cantidad de cuerpos.

Shinobi de Kiri, Suna, Kumo, e Iwa estaban todos en el suelo mientras la aldea tenía una muralla de energía alrededor cortesía de Keylor Prudant.

Los ninjas que venía a atacar prácticamente estaban... muertos o moribundos rápidamente

'¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo podríamos haber perdido? ¿Fuimos traicionados por nuestro propio Kage? O ¿El fue traicionado sin darse cuenta? ", pensó un Jounin de Suna mientras se arrastra lejos de los cuerpos a su alrededor y tratando de escapar en un vano intento de informar al Kazekage de su asombrosa pérdida.

Pero fue detenido por Takuma y lo levanto del cuello de su camisa

"No….nosotros sabíamos de ustedes iban a atacarnos , si hay culpables esa fue Konoha , y esa traición la pagaran muy caro y ustedes por desafiarnos pagaron con sus vidas y te digo una cosa joven Shinobi, la destrucción de Uzu fue evitada, gracias a un aliado que acogimos hace poco …Keylor Prudant…del Clan Prudant , que es un clan de Brujos. "

El Shinobi Moribundo trataba de soltarse, solo para que su cuello fuera roto por Takuma.

"Uzu está a salvo, ya es hora de limpiara la basura… ¡Ryujin Jakka!" dijo el anciano antes de que los cuerpos en el suelo y del Shinobi que acaba de matar se consumieran en llamas.

Continuara…


	6. La llegada de Takuma a Konoha

Capitulo 3

 _ **(Konoha-Una semana más tarde)**_

"Jiraiya, me aseguraste que los sellos fueron desactivados, Tu y todo el equipo que envié a traer a Kushina recibieron la orden de desactivar los sellos alrededor de Uzu sin que Ellos lo supieran." – dijo un molesto Sandaime Hokage junto con Orochimnaru, Homura, Koharu y Danzo.

"¡La misión fue un éxito sensei!...Me aseguré de ello, no me explico cómo se activaron los ellos". Protesto Jiraiya.

"Mi plan hubiera funcionado si hubiesen cumplido con su trabajo, ahora el Clan Uzumaki están sospechando de nosotros…" – dijo Hiruzen muy molesto.

"Teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos o al menos intentamos hacer al clan Uzumaki, ¿no es verdad?" preguntó Jiraiya con Hiruzen y los otros con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ese no es el punto de Jiraiya! …si el clan Uzumaki se hubiera extinguido y queda sobrevivientes se vendrían a Konoha y se reorganizan como un clan de este pueblo que pudiéramos controlar ", dijo Hiruzen mirando a su alumno.

"Pero afortunadamente, Hiroshi Uzumaki mando una carta, diciendo que olvidaría el asunto si permitimos que su hermano viva en Konoha... como "medida de precaución ", dice la carta y que si nos negamos, vendrían por Mito y Kushina y regresaran a Uzu por no hablar de todo los sellos que el Clan Uzumaki ha colocado aquí en Konoha con Hashirama ", dijo Hiruzen mientras esto hizo los otros en la sala de fruncir el ceño con rabia.

"Así que es básicamente es un ultimátum y no una petición…dejar que el Uzumaki vengan a Konoha o toman todo nos dio para hacer Konoha y nos dejan valerse por nosotros mismos", comentó Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo ya que eso era exactamente lo que era.

"¡Eso es Ridículo!... ¿Qué derecho tienen esos isleños de emitir esta demanda a nosotros?... ¡A Konoha!... El más fuerte de los cinco pueblos Shinobi" -exclamó Koharu con rabia.

"Para ser justo Koharu-san, habríamos hecho exactamente la misma demanda si los papeles se invierten," dijo Jiraiya con Danzo con el ceño fruncido.

"Irrelevante. Konoha es el único pueblo que importa, ni Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kiri y mucho menos Uzu…. No me importa si son del clan primo del Senju, ellos son una amenaza constante y como tal, debe ser eliminados antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacer algo contra nosotros"- dijo Danzo ya que creía todo lo que nacido o se creado en Konoha para que él controle o bien debe ser destruido o suprimido.

"Bueno, no se puede por ahora, probablemente van a reforzar sus defensas y no bajar la guardia por cualquier motivo", comentó Homura mientras que los otros hervían cómo se arruinó su plan.

"Aparte de eso, decimos que estamos de acuerdo en permitir que este miembro del clan Uzumaki para venir a Konoha… ¿A propósito como se llama la persona que vendrá a Konoha?" Jiraiya preguntó con curiosidad mientras que el Hokage solo suspiro y se frotó la cabeza.

"Su nombre es Takuma Uzumaki, podría decirse que es el miembro más antiguo del clan Uzumaki que tienen y también posiblemente el más poderoso también", respondió Hiruzen con Danzo, Orochimnaru, Homura y Koharu saltaron de miedo.

"¿QUE?...ESTAS BROMEANDO… ¿Takuma Uzumaki? …pero... que se supone que debe estar… ¡No se…muerto! ... "-exclamó Koharu con temor desde que había visto al hombre en sus años de juventud y a su poder desatado.

Incluso la fuerza de Uchiha Madara palideció de la fuerza de Takuma Uzumaki. De hecho, Koharu sospecha Madara y Hashirama trabajando juntos no fue suficiente para derrotar a ese hombre.

"Sí. Yo también lo creía...pero al parecer nos equivocamos, Takuma no sólo esta muy vivo, si no que es más fuerte que antes, volvió a Uzu justo antes de Jiraiya llegó a recoger a Kushina y ha expresado su interés de venir a Konoha ", respondió Hiruzen mientras que los demás en la sala parecían nerviosos.

"¡Espera! Si este tipo es el más fuerte del Clan Uzumaki, por qué no es el jefe del clan o el Uzukage en lugar de Hiroshi" - preguntó Jiraiya ya que el miembro del clan más fuerte debe ser gobernando.

"Porque él no acepto ser el jefe y el puesto de Uzukage y pidió que su hermano que siguiera en el puesto, yo creo que Takuma- sama tiene la misma desconfianza igual que su hermano ", respondió Hiruzen mientras que los otros en la habitación una mueca de dolor.

"¿Así que él es tan poderoso?" preguntó Jiraiya , Orochimaru vio a su compañero de equipo.

"Honestamente Jiraiya,… ¿donde tenías la cabeza cuando estaban enseñando historia en la Academia Ninja? …Cualquier Shinobi digno de su banda para la cabeza sabe de Takuma Uzumaki es, literalmente, la encarnación de la voluntad de Fuego que Hashirama predicaba...Se le dio el apodo " _ **Fuego de Uzu**_ " por una razón….ni Madara o Hashirama podían vencerlo en batalla, ya sea por separado o en conjunto ", dijo Orochimnaru mientras Jiraiya ahora estaba un poco nervioso al oír esto.

Madara y Hashirama se consideraron el orgullo de Konoha a pesar de cómo el primero se volvió loco y se fue de Konoha.

"Además Takuma es el abuelo de Kushina, si nos negamos a dejar que venga a Konoha Takuma vendría y arrasaría con Konoha , solo para recoger a Kushina y a Mito y llevárselas sin explicación, así que no podremos decir que no ", respondió Hiruzen con los demás en la habitación no les gusto este asunto de Konoha destruida por Takuma.

"¿Cuando viene?" Danzo pregunto para poner a sus Ambus raíz con fines de vigilancia.

"Mañana por la mañana," respondió Hiruzen, mientras que veía el ceño fruncido de Danzo.

"¿Mañana por la mañana?... ¿Tan pronto?" dijo Orochimnaru.

"Como dije, Takuma le tiene poco amor a Konoha. No hay duda de que quiere llegar lo suficientemente rápido con el fin de asegurarse de que su nieta Kushina, no sea dañada por nuestro pueblo, por eso decidí mandar a Kushina a la academia", explicó Hiruzen.

"¿Qué? Con los herederos del clan… ¿Con Kushina?" Homura cuestiono porque la chica iba a ser el futuro Jinchuriki y el arma de Konoha.

"¿Por qué no? Necesitamos a Kushina le tome cariño a Konoha con el fin de permanecer aquí en el futuro ¿verdad? Debido a su estatus como un Jinchuriki, hacemos que parezca que nos importa, y ella tendrá que tener algunos 'amigos' " Jiraiya se explica con Hiruzen señalando con la cabeza la idea.

"Sólo hay un problema, se llama Takuma, recuerden que es un Maestro Fuinjutsu. ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitirá que alguien de Konoha revise su sello o alterarlo para nuestras especificaciones? "cuestionado Danzo mientras Jiraiya se encogió de hombros.

"Fácil…. ¡Tiempo! …se que Takuma no vivirá para siempre…lo más probable es que va a morir en algún momento dentro de los próximos cinco años y después de que el vejete estire la pata, nos encargaremos del sello de Kushina " respondió Jiraiya, mientras que Hiruzen veía una nueva forma de como influir a Kushina pesar de la posible interferencia de Mito y Takuma.

Continuara…


	7. Takuma llega a Konoha

Capitulo 4

 ** _Puertas de Konoha_**

 _Al día siguiente_

Takuma Uzumaki resopló cuando llego a Konoha.

Sus ojos miraban el Monumento Hokage luciendo las caras de Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, fueron grandes Hokages, pero para Tobirama sus opciones personales de escoger a su sucesor como Hokage dejaba mucho que desear.

La cara de Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba recién colocada en el monumento no hace mucho tiempo, pero la visión de Takuma lo enojo de lo que aprendió de las memorias de su bisnieto Naruto Uzumaki.

Y pensar que una vez su bisnieto admiraba al hombre por su "valor" y "honestidad" en hacer lo que era correcto… ¡Bah! El hombre no era más corrupto que Danzo y Orochimaru juntos.

"No te preocupes Naruto que ellos pagaran lo que te hicieron" – pensaba Takuma.

"Bienvenido a Konoha una vez más Takuma-sama. ¿Quieres descansar un poco?...fue un largo viaje desde Uzu debe haberlo agotado" dijo Hiruzen diplomáticamente cuando fue a saludar personalmente al abuelo de Kushina, pero lo que recibió fue un puñetazo en su cara de parte del anciano con una marca de la señal en su frente calva y llena de cicatrices.

"Muchachito Imprudente, estás dando a entender que soy demasiado viejo para viajar largas distancias y me estás diciendo que debería descansar, por Kami, Hashirama debería haberte enseñado mejores modales, Hiruzen" exclamó Takuma molesto.

Muchos de los ANBU asignados para custodiar al Hokage y al ver esto se apresuraron a ayudar a levantar al Sandaime.

"Maldito Clan Uzumaki y su famoso temperamento...ya veo donde Tsunade heredo ese endemoniado carácter" - pensó Hiruzen mientras se levantaba con ayuda de sus Ambus y veía a Takuma impresionado.

"Me esperaba más de ti Hiruzen… creo que Tobirama cometió un error al nombrarte su sucesor…quizás mi hermana Mito debería tomar el relevo y no habría que preocuparse por este tipo de cosas " - comentó Takuma feliz de ver mentalmente a Hiruzen estaba muy molesto con la idea de que Mito fuera la Hokage o cualquier Uzumaki para el caso.

"Maldito Takuma, ni ella, ni ningún Uzumaki va a sentarse en el asiento del Hokage… ¡de eso voy a asegúrame!" Hiruzen pensó.

"Ahora veo porque Naruto no pudo ser Hokage , maldito Hiruzen ,te aseguraste que mi clan no ocupara ese puesto a pesar de que el clan Uzumaki ayudo a la fundación de Konoha ,mi cuñado debe estar decepcionado de ti este momento, ojala te pudras en el infierno junto con los del consejo ". – pensó Takuma, gracia a la magia de Keylor Prudant, Takuma puede leer los pensamientos de sus enemigos.

"Ahora, si me iba a acompañar a ver a Kushina y a Mito, me urge mucho ver a mis dos preciosas familiares"- dijo Takuma.

"Sí, por supuesto Takuma – sama, pero antes tenemos que ir a la Torre Hokage para hablar con los del Consejo y los jefes de clan acerca de su posición aquí en el pueblo," respondió Hiruzen mientras Takuma resopló con fastidio.

"Muy bien. Pero que esta reunión sea breve, siempre encuentro las reuniones habituales que no son innecesarias", dijo Takuma antes de caminar por delante de Hiruzen, quien fulminó con la espalda al hombre mayor.

Mientras Takuma caminaba sonriente, espera fastidiar a los del consejo, Hiruzen tenía una sensación de que esta reunión no iba a ser agradable para él en lo más mínimo.

 ** _(Torre Hokage)_**

"Bienvenido a Konoha después de tantos años Takuma-sama," dijo Koharu en un tono educado, mientras que ver el hombre después de tanto tiempo.

Incluso ahora podía sentir el chacra que emana de él y se estremeció de miedo.

"En efecto. Han pasado muchos años. No desde cerca del final de la Primera Guerra Shinobi," añadió Homura mientras Takuma miró a los dos con descontento.

"Puedo asumir que mi regreso a Uzu, echo abajo los rumores de mi muerte... ¿Verdad?" Takuma preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, mientras que en los miembros del Consejo Shinobi estaba nervioso.

"Teniendo en cuenta que todos pensamos que estabas muerto, no es irrazonable", respondió Danzo.

"JA….eso lo dice el hombre que ve las emociones humanas como una debilidad….creo que sus habilidades sociales dejan mucho que desear Danzo," comentó Takuma con un resoplido y vio a Danzo fruncir el ceño aún más.

"Viejo Maldito... si no fuera por el hecho de que nos podría matar sin ningún esfuerzo, lo mataría en… ¡este momento! " pensado Danzo mientras mantiene sus emociones bajo control.

"Como dice mi amigo Keylor…TOME POR LA MAIDRE…jajajaja" pensaba Takuma.

"En cualquier caso, estamos contentos de que usted esté aquí y hemos arreglado un apartamento para su nieta en el Distrito Sur de Konoha," dijo un Concejal Civil.

"¿Un apartamento? … ¿En el Distrito Sur?" - Takuma cuestiono, estaba familiarizado con ese lugar según las memorias de su Bisnieto Naruto Uzumaki.

El apartamento era una pocilga y estaba en el corazón de lo que fue considerado por muchos como el Barrio Rojo, cuando vivía su bisnieto en el futuro.

"¿Es que va a ser un problema?" preguntó Hiruzen con Takuma entrecerró los ojos.

"Yo pensé que mi nieta estaba alojada con mi hermana Mito, en la casa del clan Senju como invitado de Tsunade…. El Senju y Uzumaki Clanes son familia, después de todo," respondió Takuma con Hiruzen mirando nervioso.

"Oh! Bueno eh... Kushina no esta... eh... ella no se está quedando con Mito," dijo con nerviosismo Hiruzen.

"¡¿Qué?!" Takuma preguntó bruscamente.

"Yo quería que Kushina se viniera a vivir con nosotros, Tío Takuma, pero sensei dijo que no sería una buena idea…por eso ella está viviendo en un complejo de apartamentos en el Distrito Sur", agregó Tsunade, mientras daba una mirada de disculpa a su Tío, y una mirada seria a su sensei.

¡¿QUÉ?! "gritó con rabia Takuma con su chacra espiritual cubre la habitación, toda la torre, y más de la mitad de Konoha en un solo instante.

"¡Este poder! Yo... no puedo... respirar " Hiruzen pensó, mientras que agarrar a la mesa frente a él y mirando a los ojos de ira de Takuma que lo señalaba con el dedo.

"TU…..te atreves a poner el futuro de mi clan, que ayudo a construir este pueblo, pero también primo del clan Senju en un complejo de apartamentos humilde en el Distrito Sur, se de oídas que es un barrio pobre y en el peor de los casos es el oficial Barrio rojo de este pueblo! …Tú no tienes derecho a poner a Kushina en esa zona " exclamó Takuma con ira.

Ahí Takuma se dio cuenta de las acciones hacia Kushina, era básicamente una operación que haría que su nieta le tuviera amor a Konoha, en caso de que el clan Uzumaki hubiera caído y que luego Hiruzen pondría a Naruto en ese mismo lugar.

"Por favor... Takuma-sama... eso puede ser corregido..." Hiruzen dijo a punto de quedar inconsciente.

"MUY BIEN… Kushina se está mudando al complejo Senju para estar con mi hermana Mito, Yo y mi sobrina Tsunade… Ella aprenderá todo lo que hay que saber sobre los Uzumaki mientras que aquí cuando se entrena para ser un ninja de Konoha, pero si el clan Uzumaki la necesita ella se irá a Uzu, no voy a permitir que nadie impida su partida por cualquier razón o voy a matar a cualquiera que lo intente "- declaro Takuma mientras que da un vistazo a Hiruzen "retarme es su propio riesgo".

"Usted... no puede... ¡eso es traición!" Homura protestado antes de que su corazón casi se detuvo a la vista de los ojos de Takuma se centra en él.

"¡SILENCIO! Esto no está en discusión, harán lo que yo digan o me veré obligado a llevarme a mi hermana y a mi Nieta y Sobrina y de paso matar a todos en esta sala y dejar que sus hijos gobiernan sus clanes y posiciones aquí en su lugar…ME OYEN…con suerte hará un mejor trabajo, MALDITOS IDIOTAS " - exclamó Takuma con muchos del consejo ahora temiendo la ira de este hombre.

"Eso no será necesario Takuma -sama…. Kushina es más que bienvenida en el hogar del clan Senju," jadeó Hiruzen mientras Takuma asintió levemente.

"¡Bien! … si no hay nada más asuntos que discutir, voy a ver a mis parientes", respondió Takuma antes de que él saliera de la habitación junto con Tsunade.

"Tal poder…Yo nunca he sentido nada igual…es de hecho tan fuerte, si no más fuerte que los viejos cuentos de mi padre me contaba de niño" - comentó Hachibi Hyuuga, que era el padre de ambos de Hiashi, Hizashi Hyuuga y jefe de la clan Hyuuga.

"En efecto. Es muy imprudente enfadar a un hombre capaz de tal fuerza," añadió Siina Abúrame, que era el padre de Shibi Abúrame y abuelo de Shino Abúrame en el futuro.

"Eso no es un hombre… ¡Es un monstruo!" exclamó un Concejal Civil con una mirada histérica en sus ojos.

"Un monstruo que está dispuesto a matarnos si no se le conceden a sus demandas", dijo Siina con calma a pesar de todo.

"El clan Uzumaki siempre han de alarde su fuerza cuando no se salen con la suya. Ellos deben ser eliminados de este mundo... ojala todos fueran eliminados, nosotros estaremos mejor sin ellos" declaró el Jefe del clan Yudai Uchiha, que era el padre de Uchiha Fugaku.

"Si supieras", pensó Hiruzen ya que el plan que tenia de aislar a Kushina de Mito estaba perdido.

"En cualquier caso, tendremos que tener cuidado de Takuma-sama. La última cosa que necesitamos hacer es provocarlo para que haga algo violento", que ofrece el líder del clan Nara, Soma Nara, que era el padre de Shikaku y el abuelo de Shikamaru Nara.

Lo último que él o cualquier otra persona que quería hacer era ver Konoha siendo puesto en una situación problemática por un enojo de Takuma o del algún Uzumaki en general.

 ** _(Con Takuma)_**

"No es de extrañar que mi nieta Kushina fue cegado de amor por Konoha. Prácticamente la aislaron de mi hermana"- pensaba Takuma, mientras que poner en orden todos los eventos hasta el momento por su mente.

Kushina prácticamente solo una vez vio a su hermana, cuando esta murió, Kushina estaría sola, excepto en compañía de Tsunade, pero los Senju no podía hacer mucho por ella y Takuma sospecha que Hiruzen tenía una mano en eso.

Reclamando algún tipo de favoritismo entre los clanes que no se pudo demostrar incluso si estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Al dejar Kushina prácticamente sola dentro de Konoha, Hiruzen se aseguraría que todos sus "amigos", y "camaradas" era todo lo que tenía Kushina en el pueblo, no hay duda de Hiruzen manipulo los eventos junto con Danzo, Homura y Koharu.

Takuma iba a asegurarse de que eso no ocurriría.

Iba a tener una larga conversación privada con su Hermana Mito acerca de sus preocupaciones con respecto a Konoha después de cerciorarse de Kushina estaba a salvo dentro de la casa del clan Senju.

Continuara…


	8. La Conversasion con Mito

Capítulo 5

Takuma miraba Mito sentada en su cómoda cama, en cambio Mito se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a su hermano.

"¿Como estas Hermano?" – dijo gustosamente Mito

"Yo estoy bien hermanita y tú estás bien considerando todas las cosas", comentó Takuma con Mito sonriéndole.

"No estoy demasiado vieja para estar en cama completamente y todavía puedo lanzar un puñetazo cuando sea necesario," contestó Mito, Takuma le sonrió y el hecho de que ella no había perdido el famoso ingenio Uzumaki, pero ya era hora de ponerse serios.

"Mito…quiero que me contestes con la verdad… ¿Cómo han sido las cosas desde Hiruzen asumió como Hokage?" Takuma le preguntó.

"La verdad Taku- kun, Konoha no es lo que mi marido y mi cuñado dejaron, sospecho que la cara fea de Konoha se está mostrando en este momento y esto va a empeorar mucho después de mi muerte", respondió Mito con Takuma asintiendo.

"No tienes idea Mito... me gustaría poder llevarte lejos de esta aldea a decir verdad"- pensó para sí mismo Takuma.

"Todavía tienes tu clan en Uzu. No es necesario que permanezcas aquí, regresemos a Uzu" ofrecido Takuma con Mito sonriéndole.

"Gracias, pero no hermano…mi lugar está aquí…con Tsunade, Kushina, y contigo en la casa que mi marido construyó….en el pueblo que hemos ayudado a construir," respondió Mito, como ella sonrió ligeramente ante el recuerdo de Hashirama y su constante dedicación a ella.

"Cuando te llegue la hora, Mito, enviare tu cuerpo de vuelta a Uzu para ser enterrado con honor…tu te mereces mucho más" dijo Takuma, Mito estaba un poco triste al escuchar eso.

"No, quiero ser enterrada junto con mi marido", comentó Mito.

"En otras circunstancias, estaría de acuerdo contigo hermana, pero tiempos oscuros amenazan nuestro clan, no me imaginaria lo que pasaría con tus restos si se deja aquí, no confió en Konoha" respondió Takuma.

"Tu sabes algo y que tienes miedo de decirme….por eso viniste, sospecho que mi sobrina Kushina o incluso mi nieta Tsunade están en peligro" Mito dedujo con Takuma asintiendo.

"Si Mito …Konoha trató de traicionar a nuestro clan no hace tanto tiempo después de que Kushina vino aquí…Fuimos atacados por el enemigos Shinobi de las otras cuatro aldeas aliadas contra nosotros….desactivaron los sellos de protección …y resulta que el que lo hizo fue Jiraiya , bajo las ordenes de Hiruzen en complicidad con Danzo, Koharu y Homura , fue gracias a un amigo llamado Keylor Prudant , que la caída de Uzu fue un fracaso, Konoha quería quitarnos del camino ", explicó Takuma.

"Te creo. Pero aún así... Hiruzen no traicionaría a mi marido o a Tobirama….ellos le enseñaron acerca de la Voluntad de Fuego", respondió Mito con Takuma moviendo la cabeza en desacuerdo con ella.

"Incluso nuestro hermano Hiroshi, sospecha que Hiruzen y Danzo tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Harishama y Tobirama, por desgracia Mito… Hiruzen quiere una cosa y sólo una cosa de nuestro clan y tu sabes de lo que hablo", respondió Takuma con Mito asintiendo.

"Kyuuby….el quiere al Biju sellado dentro de mí", dijo Mito, que ya sabía que el más fuerte de todos los Biju, era algo que Konoha codiciaba.

"Y él había planeado controlar discretamente Kushina después de tu muerte… Tsunade se mantendría alejada de ella y Hiruzen podía manipular las cosas... parte del plan de Hiruzen era quitar al nuestro clan del camino después de sellara al zorro en ella… y para tener el derecho exclusivo del Kyuuby, Kushina al quedarse, sin lugar, ni clan donde volver, Kushina se quedaría aquí y yo no quiero que eso suceda " - dijo Takuma, dejando a Mito escapar un suspiro doloroso.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Mito pregunto.

"por ahora nada, no tengo ninguna intención de hacer una acción tan drástica... ¡todavía!" Takuma respondió con Mito sonriéndole.

"Tu tampoco eres inmortal hermanito, no puedes vivir para siempre… No puedes defender a Kushina o cualquier otra persona de nuestro clan siempre," Mito dijo con Takuma sonriéndole.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo eliminar algunas amenazas para nuestro clan aquí en Konoha, mientras que todavía estoy vivo" Takuma replicó con Mito mirándolo a los ojos sabiendo la verdad.

"Muchos considerarían sus palabras, traición contra Konoha " dijo Mito.

"Teniendo en cuenta que Konoha nos traiciono primero a nuestro clan, es más que justificada. ", respondió Takuma ya que sabía que era justo que contrarrestar las acciones de Konoha, desde ahora.

"No quiero Konoha destruida. No quiero que el pueblo de mi marido fundo se pierda para siempre debido a nuestro deseo de venganza," susurró Mito.

"El espíritu de Konoha se mantendrá intacta... Solo perecerán aquellos que corrompieron las creencias de Hashirama para sus propios fines" dijo Takuma, con Mito sonriendo a él de nuevo.

Continuara…


	9. La Trampa para Nawari

Capitulo 6

 _ **(Calles de Konoha – 2 Días Después)**_

Kushina infló sus mejillas mientras era escoltado a la Academia por Takuma, debido a Tsunade estar fuera en una misión con Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

La chica Uzumaki no le importaba que su abuelo la acompañarla, pero el hecho era que prefería su prima Tsunade que a él. Tsunade era una bella mujer fuerte, que podría aplastar a cualquiera con un solo golpe.

En cuanto a su Abuelo él era... era... bueno... ¡VIEJO!

"¿Por qué tienes que caminar conmigo, Abuelo?" preguntó Kushina.

"Debido a que somos miembros Uzumaki aquí en Konoha. Es mi deber vigilarte hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para caminar a la Academia por tu cuenta, querida Nieta", explicó Takuma.

"¡No soy débil!... ¡Soy muy fuerte!" protesto Kushina infantilmente, lo que hizo que Takuma reír un poco a pesar de todo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo eres Kushina, pero también siguen siendo sólo una niña… todavía tienes que seguir aprendiendo hasta que llegue el momento en el que se convertirá en una adulta", explicó Takuma, Kushina solo gruño y luego dejo escapar un resoplido a su explicación.

"¡Muy bien! Sólo espero que mi clase está llena de gente fuerte... de esa manera, cuando les gane a todos, voy a ser considerado el más fuerte en mi clase" Kushina declarada con fuego en sus ojos.

"Estoy seguro de que va a hacer precisamente eso Kushina, pero te pido que te hagas de amigos y compañeros es crucial mientras que aprendes en la Academia", dijo Takuma con Kushina asintiendo.

"Lo sé Abuelo, pero no va a ser el mismo que en casa, yo iba a la Academia con mi hermana Kasumi", respondió Kushina tristemente.

"No te preocupes Kushina…podemos visitar Uzu en el futuro, cuando el tiempo lo permita. Ya he hablado con Mito y Tsunade sobre eso, ellas están de acuerdo que sería beneficioso regresar a Uzu para que pueda seguir aprendiendo de nuestro clan y para mantener los lazos que hay todavía ", respondió Takuma antes de detenerse en la parte frontal de las puertas de la Academia y vieron los niños se dirigían al interior.

"Se siente raro estar aquí. Es tan diferente de Uzu…no estoy segura de acostumbrarme a ello, Abuelo " susurró Kushina con una pizca de preocupación, mientras que Takuma se arrodilló y puso una mano en el hombro.

"Yo sé lo que quiere decir Kushina…pero no olvides quien eres, ni de tu patrimonio y de dónde vienes, de tu clan, recuera que Mito, Hiroshi, Kasumi y Yo e incluso Tsunade y tenemos sangre Uzumaki, es su familia ahora y para siempre… usted es nuestro orgullo y alegría", dijo Takuma con Kushina lloro un poco y lo abrazó por sus amables palabras de cariño.

Las palabras que necesitaba oír.

"Nos vemos después, Abuelo" susurró Kushina antes de que ella lo besara en la mejilla y se fue con un fuego renovada en sus ojos.

"Has hecho una cosa maravillosa para ella Takuma-sama," comentó una voz detrás del anciano Uzumaki.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hiruzen? ¿No deberías estar haciendo papeleo en lugar de espiar a Kushina?" dijo Takuma cuestionado en un tono frío.

"Soy el Hokage de Konoha. Puedo ir a donde me plazca en mi pueblo," Hiruzen contrarrestado con calma a pesar de que estaba disgustado con Takuma, su plan era que Kushina fuera leal a Konoha.

"Por Favor Hiruzen…acaso soy tu enemigo", dijo Takuma con el ceño fruncido.

"Si las acciones de tu clan se considera una amenaza para la vida de la población en general, puedo intervenir cuando sea necesario, y tomar decisiones que beneficia a todo el mundo en su conjunto," respondió Hiruzen mientras Takuma frunció mas el ceño.

"Si eso fuera cierto, el clan Hyuuga no sería un hogar dividido," contrarresto Takuma.

"Eso es un tema aparte," respondió Hiruzen molesto.

"¿cómo, un tema aparte? La rama principal del clan Hyuuga son unos imbéciles, empezando por el maldito sello del pájaro enjaulado en la frente de la rama segundaria... no te molestes en negarlo… ¿sabes lo que estoy hablando? ", dijo Takuma con el ceño fruncido.

"El clan Hyuuga es leal a Konoha" respondió Hiruzen, Takuma lo miro con ojos fríos.

"En tanto que el Hokage no trata de quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado y hacer uno nuevo que todos en el clan puede llevar con orgullo", replicó Takuma.

"Cuidado con tus palabras Takuma Uzumaki, porque podrías hacer más enemigos aquí en Konoha ", advirtió Hiruzen mientras Takuma no le importaba esa amenaza.

"Mis enemigos son aquellos que buscan la destrucción o la esclavitud del clan Uzumaki," respondió Takuma antes de que él comenzara a caminar lejos de Hiruzen.

El Sandaime lo miro alejarse

"Tu y tu maldito clan son mis enemigos, pero tengo la sospecha de que sabe de nuestros planes" pensó Hiruzen con una pizca de preocupación mientras se ve el hombre mayor alejarse de él.

"¿Hiruzen?" - el Sandaime se volteo y vio a Danzo que venía hacia el - ¿La "Misión" esta lista?

"Sí…hablé con Jiraiya hace una hora…su red de espionaje está listo para filtrar la información a nuestros enemigos en cuanto a la" misión "…nadie debe salir con vida" contestó Hiruzen.

"Bueno. … pero estas seguro Hiruzen, recuerda que el chico es el hermano menor de uno de tus alumnos, de Tsunade" dijo Danzo en un tono frío.

"No me importa, Nawaki Senju y su equipo deben morir" respondió Hiruzen mientras Danzo se burlaba de él.

"Senju o no, el chico es una herramienta al igual que Tsunade…todo debe sacrificarse por el bien de Konoha" comentó Danzo mientras mentalmente añadiendo "excepto yo" en esa frase.

Luego ambos hombres se fueron por diferentes direcciones

Continuara…


	10. El Rescate de Nawari

Capitulo 7

 _ **(1 semana más tarde)**_

Takuma estaba sentado en un bar local, bebiendo un poco de té calmante cuando vio a su Sobrino entrar con su equipo.

En este momento, gracias a Shinigami, Takuma supo la muerte de Nawaki Senju fue el siguiente objetivo que Hiruzen estaba tratando de derribar….el había aprendido todo sobre la muerte del niño gracias a las memorias de Naruto Uzumaki y cómo Nawaki fue muerto el día después de su cumpleaños.

Takuma había asistido a la fiesta y vio que Tsunade le dio al niño el "collar maldito". El mismísimo collar que Tsunade creía era responsable en el futuro por la muerte del niño junto con su novio Dan

Gracias a las memorias de su bisnieto, Takuma hizo una nota mental para intervenir cuando eso suceda también.

"No puedo creer que tenga que salir en una misión, acabo de cumplir doce años ayer" exclamó Nawaki dijo algo molesto, poco rato después sus amigos se fueron.

"Lo sé…pase por lo mismo cuando era muchacho. Sin embargo, sólo muestra que los ninjas tenemos responsabilidades, independientemente de los eventos especiales de nuestras vidas. "respondió Takuma y Nawaki solo suspiro.

"Sí. Supongo que tienes razón Takuma-sama…bueno creo que iré a prepararme para la misión" – dijo Nawaki.

"Buen muchacho… ve a la misión y recuerda estés siempre alerta " Takuma dijo, Nawaki asintió y salió a la calle.

Después de que el niño salió del bar, Takuma se levanto y se fue a evitar que Nawaki muriera, así Tsunade podía permanecer Konoha y también evitaría la muerte de Dan Kato así evitara que Shizune se vaya también.

 _ **(Nawaki-Algún tiempo después)**_

El niño estaba aterrorizado…. Ya el grupo de ninjas de Iwa lo tenían cercado pero de pronto un ruido los sorprendió y ahora los ninjas estaban muertos, habían sido abatidos por la aparición sorpresa de Takuma Uzumaki.

"Honestamente, si yo hubiera llegado con un minuto de retraso para llegar aquí, estarías muerto… ¡Verdad! " -exclamó Takuma mientras Nawaki asentía con la cabeza.

Y cerca de ahí había unos Ambus Raíz de Konoha, los cuales tenían que matar a los ninjas de Iwa para traer el cadáver de Nawaki de vuelta a Konoha para la extracción de material genético por Orochimaru, vieron todo y rápidamente fueron y se lo comunicaron a Danzo y este le dijo al Sandaime.

 _ **(Torre Hokage - Algún tiempo después)**_

"Que bueno que pudiste sobrevivir Nawaki, no te preocupes tienes 15 días libres y se te pagara como una misión clase B " -exclamó Hiruzen con falsa emoción.

"Gracias, Lord Hokage" – dijo Nawaki antes de salir de la oficina, Hiruzen vio a Takuma fuera de la puerta y con su mirada le dio a entender que sabía lo que iban a hacerle a joven Senju.

En el momento en se cerró la puerta, el Tercer Hokage dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

'¡Maldito seas Takuma Uzumaki!... ¡Arruinaste todo!... Orochimaru no tiene el material genético necesario para comenzar sus experimentos… ¡Maldita sea ¡ - exclamo Hiruzen.

Hiruzen siempre estuvo celoso de Hashirama, e incluso de Tobirama porque podían usar el Mokuton, la capacidad de convocar a los árboles y Jutsus a base de madera, por no mencionar que podían someter a un Biju con facilidad, por Kami, si él tuviera ese poder podría ser como un Dios.

Hiruzen quería…realmente quería ese poder y así quizás vencer al enemigo más fuerte del Hiruzen u otro mortal se hayan enfrentado, LA MISMA MUERTE.

 _ **(Sala de Mito Uzumaki)**_

"Salvaste a mi Nieto...gracias hermano" dijo Mito mientras Takuma asintió.

"Fue un honor hermana, mi sobrino - nieto tiene espíritu" - respondió Takuma- "Pero, lo único malo fue que me encontré con" raíces venenosas", estaban esperando a recoger el cadáver del Nawaki " - susurró Takuma y Mito tiene el ceño fruncido.

"Ellos no se atreverían a intentarlo… Incluso Danzo y Hiruzen no caerían tan bajo como para matar a mi nieto " dijo Mito mientras Takuma negó con la cabeza.

"No cuando se trata de la búsqueda del poder, que Hiruzen y Danzo ambicionan, para ellos las relaciones personales tienen poca fuerza contra la codicia y la ambición" Takuma dijo.

"Ya veo…voy a hablar con Nawaki y garantizar su régimen de entrenamiento sea incrementado…lo mismo con Tsunade, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder" comentó Mito mientras Takuma vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí después de que muera. Se trata de la capilla Uzumaki, quiero que saques de Konoha las mascaras de la capilla, después quema la capilla ,esas mascaras están conectadas a los Shinigamis, quiero que te las lleves a Uzu , junto con mi cuerpo y si es posible llevar junto a mi cuerpo , los restos de Harishama y Tobirama a Uzu junto conmigo , tengo el presentimiento que ellos no podrán descansar en paz aquí en Konoha" respondió Mito

Takuma asintió ya que podría hacer que los arreglos con Hiroshi fácilmente.

La última cosa que quería Takuma era que Hiruzen y compañía usara esas mascaras, para su propio beneficio.

6 meses después , Mito murió y secretamente , las mascaras y los restos de los hermanos Senju , fueron trasladados Uzu , a pesar de la protesta de Konoha , Hiruzen y los demás nunca sospecharon que los restos de Harishama y Tobirama ya no estañan en Konoha , al igual que las mascaras de la capilla Uzumaki.

El plan de Takuma había salido a la perfección.

Continuara…


	11. el deseo de Jiraiya: La Muerte de Dan

Capitulo 8

 _ **(Torre Hokage- 5 años más tarde)**_

En ese lapso Tsunade conoció a Dan Kato, era el hermano menor de la madre de Shizune. Tras la muerte de su hermana, Nabiki Kato, comenzó a abogar para que médicos ninja fueran asignados a cada escuadrón ninja. Tsunade compartía ese mismo deseo, y por ello ambos pronto comenzaron a salir.

Según las memorias de Naruto que Shinigami le dio a Takuma, durante su tiempo juntos, Dan compartió con Tsunade su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, deseando el título para poder proteger mejor a los aldeanos de Konoha.

Dan fue herido de muerte durante la 3° Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi y a pesar de los intentos de Tsunade para salvarlo, murió a causa de sus heridas.

Los dos se habían conocido hace dos meses gracias a Takuma. Se habían congeniado bien cuando ambos se enteraron de compartían el conocimiento de la medicina, la pasión y el deseo de utilizar este conocimiento para beneficiar aún más el pueblo.

Para bajar las tasas de mortalidad y subir la tasa de de vitalidad de los Shinobi durante la guerra o en misiones de alto rango. Dan había perdido a su hermana y Tsunade casi perdía a Nawaki, ellos pasaron esos duros momentos que rodean la muerte o la experiencia cercana a la muerte fueron sorprendentemente buenos para romper el hielo.

De hecho, los dos estaban en un plan romántico para la cólera de Jiraiya y gracia de Takuma que veía a la Sannin de los sapos retorcerse del coraje.

Durante una misión en Ame que Takuma los acompaño, el Uzumaki conoció a los que según las memorias de Naruto, iban a hacer alumnos de Jiraiya y futuros miembros del Akatsuki.

Yahiko, Nagato y Konan

Gracias a Takuma, hablo con ellos, los convenció que fueran a Uzu y además le mando una carta a su hermano el Sandaime Uzukage, ellos se fueron a Uzu y se convirtieron en Shinobi y se descubrió que Nagato era parte Uzumaki.

Pero después de la misión en Ame, Dan le propuso matrimonio a Tsunade, que con gusto ella acepto, causando un gran enojo a Jiraiya, pues su amor por Tsunade se volvió una obsesión.

 _ **Torre Hokage – Días Después**_

"Quiero a Dan Kato muerto" - dijo Jiraiya sin tacto, mientras que Hiruzen levantó una ceja.

"El novio de Tsunade" Hiruzen cuestiono mientras Jiraiya asintió.

"Si… no lo soporto Sensei… siempre estuve enamorado de Tsunade desde que éramos niños...pero sin embargo, ella me rechaza por ese… ¡idiota! …hay que deshacerse de El…y yo podre consolarla y quizás yo pueda ser el amor de su vida además Tsunade no sabe lo que quiere…ella no necesita a un pelele como Dan en su vida…. ella necesita un tipo como yo…. alguien que puede hacerse cargo de todas sus necesidades y no puedo hacer eso a menos que Dan se elimina de la ecuación " - respondió Jiraiya, mientras que Hiruzen suspiro.

"¿Y si los dos juntos ya tuvieron relaciones para extender al clan Senju?" Hiruzen cuestiono ante Jiraiya, que sorprendentemente lo miró con rabia sorprendente.

"Ni se te ocurra decir eso, nadie está autorizado para embarazar a Tsunade excepto Yo, entiendes, Sensei" exclamó Jiraiya, mientras que él tenía una loca mirada en sus ojos.

"Voy a ayudarte, pero será la única vez que te ayude Jiraiya, pero te lo advierto solo esta vez, si fracasas, no me pidas ayuda de nuevo, hay algunas misiones que podría ser capaz de utilizar para lo que tienes en mente….quizás eso ayude en tu pequeño problema que rodea a su amor ", respondió Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya asintió antes de salir a través de la ventana.

"¡Tsunade es mía y sólo mía! …Nadie me impedirá que la enamore, ni Dan…ni siquiera ese vejete de Takuma, de eso me voy a asegurar" – pensó Jiraiya mientras caminaba por las calles, lo único malo es que Takuma había escuchado los pensamientos del Sannin de los Sapos.

"Hay…Jiraiya…de mi corre que Dan no muera y que él y Tsunade se casen" – pensó Takuma mirándolo de lejos.

Continuara…


	12. Las apariencias engañan

Capítulo 9

Cuando muchos vieron por primera vez a Takuma Uzumaki, sólo veían aparentemente a un anciano cansado, enfermo, sin ningún tipo de resistencia, muchas personas al mirarlo a simple vista, podría asumir fácilmente que el hombre era débil y una pequeña ráfaga de viento lo tiraría al suelo.

Por supuesto, la gente se le olvida el viejo dicho de que las apariencias pueden engañar...

Puesto que vieron a Takuma Uzumaki que fue invitado por algunos ninjas de Konoha a tener un ligero entrenamiento en el campo de entrenamiento # 22.

El hombre se había quitado la chaqueta y la ropa superior para revelar un cuerpo espectacular

( _Jorgecr72: como el cuerpo de un Saiyajin_ )

Si no fuera por la larga barba y la cara arrugada, usted nunca habría creído que era el cuerpo de un anciano y más de un Uzumaki.

Era casi divertido para Takuma ver a tantos Shinobi de Konoha en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y con necesidad de atención médica.

En el tiempo que estuvo aquí, muchos Shinobi se había vuelto menos intimidados por él y le reclaman al Uzumaki que ya había pasado su mejor momento y que era hora para retirarse del servicio.

Ellos desafiaron a Takuma a una pelea de entrenamiento…. Todos ellos VS Takuma Uzumaki.

Se atrajo a muchos espectadores…civiles y Shinobi por igual, hasta Tsunade, Nawaki, Dan, e incluso el propio Sandaime Hokage.

Danzo también estaba observando con su raíz en las sombras para evaluar cuán grande es la amenaza de Takuma a Konoha... Incluso Orochimaru y Jiraiya estaban observando desde la distancia, cuando comenzaron los enfrentamientos.

Si se le puede llamar una pelea….golpes, costillas aporreadas, brazos lastimados, huesos rotos raspones, eso demostró que Takuma Uzumaki no era un anciano débil, lo peor derrotó a 135 Shinobi van desde Chuunin a Jounin e incluso algunos ANBU en nada más que pura Taijutsu.

" _Takuma es fuerte a esa edad, no puedo creerlo_ " - pensó Hiruzen con una gota de sudor rodando por un lado de la cara.

"SII…Ese es mi abuelo Takuma….les pateo el trasero a todos " exclamó Kushina.

"La fuerza detrás de la genética Uzumaki es tan impresionante… Si tan sólo pudiera tener una muestra de ella ", comentó Orochimaru con una pizca de interés en su voz.

Durante años, su maestro le había dicho que la línea de sangre Senju y Uchiha era el linaje superior cuando se compara con el clan Uchiha, ya que ambos eran descendientes del Sabio de 6 caminos... Orochimaru creyó que su sensei que es taba correcto.

Al menos hasta hoy al ver a Takuma Uzumaki, el más antiguo Uzumaki conocido, peleo con hombres mucho más jóvenes, según las cuentas que hicieron, Takuma tiene 125 años de edad, había estado presente desde la batalla de clanes antes de que Konoha fuera fundada.

Era casi difícil para alguien con la mente ingeniosa de Orochimaru para comprender la idea de este anciano superando a los más jóvenes y se supone son los individuos más fuertes.

Él sabía que el clan Uzumaki era primos de los Senju y por lo tanto casi primos al clan Uchiha por alguna pequeña extensión.

Para Orochimaru sin duda… ¿el clan Uzumaki era tan digno como el Senju o Uchiha?

¿Hay alguien más aquí que todavía deseen entrenar conmigo?" – pregunto Takuma mientras miraba a su alrededor en los cuerpos caídos de los derrotó sin ni siquiera sudar.

"No... estamos bien" - susurró uno ANBU en el suelo con la mitad de su máscara destruida.

Dejando escapar un resoplido, Takuma agarró su ropa superior y se lo puso antes de agarrar su espada, ahora la gente de Konoha está convencida de que Takuma no es un anciano común y muchos le dieron a Takuma un amplio espacio para caminar por el respeto de la destreza del anciano que muestra en sus ojos.

Bueno... la mayoría de los ojos estaban observándolo.

"¡Eso fue impresionante Abuelo Taku!" -exclamó con entusiasmo Nawaki.

Estaba seguro de que algunos Uchiha y Hyuuga estaban en esa pila de cuerpos golpeados en el suelo.

"¡Nawaki!.. ¡Se más respetuoso!" regañó Tsunade mientras Takuma sonrió.

"Déjalo Tsunade-chan… El niño sólo está sorprendido y aparte todos sabemos que las fuerzas ninja de Konoha actualmente necesitan esta importante llamada de atención por mis manos. Ha habido una creciente sensación de arrogancia... entre sus filas en los últimos tiempos " - respondió Takuma frunciendo el ceño.

"Tienes que admitir Tsunade-chan, tu Tío todavía es muy fuerte ", comentó Dan desde que había oído algo de que Konoha era superior a los otros pueblos, que ellos eran débiles y cada uno de Konoha eran los Shinobi superiores en el mundo.

"Tiene razón Sis… Konoha necesita una patada en el trasero para mantenerlos humildes, de lo contrario, tendremos toda una generación de idiotas arrogantes" respondió Nawaki mientras Tsunade suspiró.

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi primo " - agregó Kushina mientras Tsunade levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ustedes hicieron su punto!" - exclamó la Senju, mientras Takuma, Kushina, Dan y Kushina se rieron a expensas de Tsunade.

"Así que... cambiando de tema, cuando es la boda entre ustedes dos", remarcó Nawaki sabiendo que haría enrojecer las caras de Tsunade y Dan

Y él no estaba decepcionado.

"Ehhh…bueno uh... no sé….me refiero a... Es decir ... con la guerra ...", respondió Dan mirando a Tsunade en busca de ayuda, pero la mujer estaba mirando Nawaki y gruñendo de rabia.

"Si yo fuera tu Nawaki, mejo echo a correr en este momento antes de que tu hermana te lance hasta la salida del pueblo," comentó Takuma y Nawaki hizo precisamente eso y Tsunade dándole caza.

"Usted sabe muy bien el estado de ánimo de Tsunade, verdad señor Takuma " comentó Dan, mientras que ver a su futura esposa persiguiendo a Nawaki.

"Ella es parte Uzumaki y por lo tanto tiene claramente nuestro temperamento", respondió Takuma con una sonrisa en su rostro barbado con el sonido de los gritos de Tsunade y Nawaki burlándose de ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué se siente ser un Genin, querida Nieta?" Takuma le preguntó con un dejo de orgullo en su voz mientras se centra ahora en Kushina.

"Bueno... la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia eran débiles. Pero algunos tienen potencial para ser fuerte…a excepción de ese chico…Minato," respondió Kushina con un resoplido al final.

"No juzgues antes de conocerlo, Kushi, estoy seguro que él tiene un potencial increíble para alguien de su edad", respondió Takuma mientras Kushina se encogió de hombros.

"Si tu lo dices Abuelo" dijo Kushina.

Takuma pensaba en otra cosa.

"Pronto Kushina va a ser secuestrada...por mucho que quiero interferir, no lo hare, necesito que mi nieta y Minato se reúnan para que mi bisnieto Naruto nazca en el futuro. La única cosa que me molesta de esta situación, ¿cómo es Kumo supo de Kushina? … seguramente Hiruzen o Jiraiya tiene una mano en eso… Estoy seguro que ellos trataron de orquestar ese evento para que Kushina se enamorara de Minato y formar una unión fuerte, casi irrompible con Konoha en el proceso… Por otra parte, es probable que lo hicieran cuando Uzu cayó en esa línea de tiempo, pero ahora con Uzu vivo y funcionando, Kushina ahora tiene enlaces en ambos lugares." - pensó Takuma mirando a Kushina por un segundo.

"Ah se me olvidaba, yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad para darle las gracias por salvarme durante aquella misión hace unos meses…Gracias Takuma-sama por la intervención" dijo Dan, al ver a Takuma y este le da una gentil sonrisa.

Takuma había esperado pacientemente hasta que se le dio la misión asignada de Dan por Hiruzen. El viejo Uzumaki conocía la historia gracias a las memoria de Shinigami en la que Dan moría y Tsunade con el corazón roto se había ido de Konoha hasta que Naruto y Jiraiya la hicieron volver.

Era una razón más para Takuma intervenir y cambiar el resultado.

Cuando llegó a la emboscada, Takuma hizo algunas emboscadas propias y con respaldo en forma de los ANBU de Uzu, que le pidió a su hermano Hiroshi a proporcionar más apoyo, pudieron salvar a Dan de la muerte.

"Hiruzen, no pudiste obtener lo que querías, la caída de Uzu, la muerte de Nawaki, ni siguiera a Jiraiya, le cumpliste su promesa de matar a Dan y hablando de ese pervertido , espero poder deshacerme de Jiraiya y Orochimaru, antes que me llegue la muerte, tendré que ir a Uzu ,se me está ocurriendo un plan , para atrapar a esos dos, pero necesitare la ayuda de Keylor , hay Jiraiya y Orochimaru , si mi presentimiento no falla y si mi idea funciona , aun después de mi muerte , me desharé de ustedes " – pensó Takuma.

 _ **Torre Hokage**_

"Sensei, usted me aseguró que Dan Kato moriría" exclamó con rabia Jiraiya.

"Y él habría muerto Jiraiya... si no fuera por el clan Uzumaki envió a sus ANBU allí para ayudar en el último momento", respondió con amargura Hiruzen después de la pausa en su respuesta.

"Maldito Clan Uzumaki, siempre se meten cuando se ven involucrados en algo" - dijo Jiraiya furiosamente mientras Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza.

"Sé que fue Takuma Uzumaki que los llamo, pero hablando de otra cosa, el Clan Hyuuga está siendo el principal problema de ellos...Takuma los a acusado de alterar el sello de pájaro enjaulado y usarlo en la rama segundaria del Clan y lo peor al parecer, él es, de hecho, el fabricante del sello original que los Uzumaki le dieron al Clan" - remarcó Hiruzen, mientras Jiraiya cayó al piso pasmado por la noticia.

"Me estás diciendo que Él, es el que fabrico el sello de Pájaro enjaulado de los Hyuuga" cuestiono Jiraiya, mientras que Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.

"Si es él, a pesar de lo que usan los Hyuuga actualmente es diferente a la que él les dio, aparentemente era un sello de protección Dojutsu, pero supuestamente Hachibi Hyuuga y el consejo de ancianos de clan, alteraron el sello y según parece, el clan Hyuuga firmó un contrato indicando que su clan no alteraría, cambiaria, o básicamente general descuartizaría el diseño original" - dijo Hiruzen con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca ya que sabía lo que eso significaba.

"Y déjame adivinar, Takuma tiene todos los registros " - dijo Jiraiya con Hiruzen asintiendo.

"Así es , por eso el consejo de ancianos Hyuuga quería a Uzu destruida , con Uzu fuera del camino , no solo seria los dueños del sello , sino que no habría reclamaciones al clan Hyuuga , por eso Hachibi , apoyaba que Uzu cayera, según el contrato , el propio abuelo de Hibachi, el sello tenía que estar en la parte posterior del cuello en lugar de la frente " - comentó Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya asintió.

"¿Qué dice el Daimyo de Fuego acerca de esto? Estas cuestiones normalmente llegan a su oído y obtener su atención cuando una o ambas partes grito lo suficientemente fuerte"- cuestionó Jiraiya con Hiruzen suspiros.

"En este momento, El Daimyo espera que resolvamos esto internamente, antes de verse obligado a intervenir ", respondió Hiruzen con Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

"Entre otras cosas….creo que Takuma sospecha de nuestras acciones relacionadas con la cercana muerte de Nawaki Senju y nuestro más reciente intento de deshacerse de Dan Kato " - agregó Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya gruñó a la última parte.

"Voy a matar al bastardo yo mismo si se casa con Tsunade…no me importa si me convierto en un Ninja renegado ", comentó Jiraiya con Hiruzen dándole una mirada dura.

"Ya basta Jiraiya….te necesito a ti y su red de espionaje…. Te advertí que solo te ayudaría una vez, además de que Tsunade nunca te amara, ya resígnate ", dijo Hiruzen mientras Jiraiya parecía como si quisiera golpear algo.

"Simplemente deja que el maldito ese se case con Tsunade-hime… ¿mi Tsunade-hime?" cuestionado Jiraiya.

"Lo hecho, hecho está…además, Tsunade ha ignorado, rechazado o a acabado a puñetazos a cada pretendiente hasta Dan llegó, necesitamos más miembros del Clan Senju, Jiraiya, Nawaki encontrará su propia chica pronto y los hijos de Tsunade con Dan nos ayudará a tener más entre nuestras filas. Lo que significa que podemos adquirir fácilmente el material genético de sus hijos en el futuro para los planes de investigación de Orochimaru. Konoha se todavía más fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo." -exclamó Hiruzen con firmeza mientras Jiraiya miró.

"No todo el mundo", respondió Jiraiya.

"Te lo advierto esto Jiraiya….No vayas a hacerle daño a Dan Kato, te advertí que solo te ayudaría esta vez, pero ahora esa opción está cerrada, así que ya deja ese asunto tranquilo" Ordeno el Sandaime r Hokage con el ceño fruncido

"¡Nunca!" grito Jiraiya antes de saltar por la ventana.

"Maldita sea Jiraiya. …su obsesión se convertirá en un problema para mí y Konoha en el futuro por venir. "comentó Hiruzen.

Continuara…


	13. Las instruciones de Takuma

Capitulo 10

 _ **(Clan Senju Inicio-Algún tiempo después)**_

"Entonces, Minato - Kun se salvó de los ninja de Kumo…creo que mi prima tiene un flechazo por Minato - Kun" comentó Tsunade mientras Kushina se sonrojó un poco

" _Bueno, creo que con esto, me asegurare que Naruto llegara al mundo, creo que ahora podre estar tranquilo_ " - pensó Takuma viendo a Kushina.

Takuma recibió en un sueño la visita de Shinigami y le dijo que su tiempo casi se había terminado ,la Segunda Guerra Shinobi estaba llegando a su fin muy pronto, Dan estaba vivo, Nawaki estaba vivo, el clan Uzumaki estaba vivo y la mayoría de las cosas oscuras que dieron lugar al caos que Naruto llevo toda su vida ,no sucedería, pero para Takuma ,Madara aún estaba vivo, escondido en su pequeña guarida, a la espera de su oportunidad de encontrar a alguien para continuar con su legado y la voluntad que era de hecho la propia voluntad de Kaguya.

Posiblemente ella había usado su propia influencia para envenenar la mente de Madara sin posibilidad de reparación debido a su actitud.

"Algunas cosas lamentablemente tienen que ocurrir por lo que Shinigami me dijo… como Óbito Uchiha va a convertirse en alumno de Madara y va a tratar de que Kurama ataque Konoha…pero a diferencia de la última vez, habrá un buen número de miembros del clan Uzumaki presentes." pensó Takuma, ya que dejaría instrucciones de Hiroshi y el clan Uzumaki, en general, para ser leído después de su muerte para el día en que el Kyuuby sería sellado en el interior de su propio bisnieto en el futuro.

Por ahora, Takuma tenía que hacer era aferrarse a su vida el tiempo suficiente para garantizar ciertas cuestiones que no ocurra después de su muerte.

 _ **En Uzu**_

Keylor también se preparaba para que el momento de su partida, en un sueño Shinigami, le advirtió que fallecería cuando recibiera la noticia de la muerte de Takuma, por eso Keylor había entrenado a su hijo Adriano en todas las ramas de la magia, y también fue entrenado por los Uzumaki, hace poco, Keylor se entero que su hijo tenía un flechazo con la hermana gemela de Kushina, Kasumi Uzumaki, el sabia que de esa unión nacería su nieto Altaír.

"Adriano, hijo, sé que no podre estar contigo el día de tu boda, pero desde ahora tienes mi bendición, espero que Altaír sea un chico muy fuerte" - pensó Keylor sentado en su casa en Uzu

( _ **Uzu-2 semanas más tarde**_ )

Hiroshi Uzumaki estaba leyendo una carta larga, pero muy importante, enviada por su hermano Takuma y no fue una buena.

La carta que su hermano le mando decía que estaba sintiendo que la muerte le llegaría pronto, que le mandaba un conjunto de sellos con instrucciones que se llevara a cabo después de su muerte, advirtió que Uzu tenía que mantener distancia de Konoha, hasta que Hiruzen ya no fuera el Hokage y sus asesores del hombre, junto con Danzo estuvieran muertos...

No sólo eso, sino que Takuma insistido en que cuando Kushina quedara embarazada, que el niño naciera en Uzu y fuertemente custodiada…en el caso de que no sea posible que venga a Uzu, debían entrar secretamente a Konoha, y no se revelan hasta el último momento...para utilizar todas sus habilidades para proteger Kushina durante el proceso de parto que correría el riesgo de que el zorro se escape.

Hiroshi, por supuesto, leyó el significado oculto detrás de la carta en la que Konoha estaba esperando una oportunidad para tomar el Biju de Kushina en otro Uzumaki. Posiblemente su propio hijo, si lo que la carta era de hecho implícitamente precisa y que se aseguraría de que el niño sufriría... El clan Uzumaki sabía todo sobre el abuso de los Jinchuriki fue a través de otros pueblos y Hiroshi pensó que Hashirama era un idiota al dividirlos sin tener en cuenta cómo la gente de cada pueblo los utilizarían.

" _Esta carta es seriamente preocupante, fue el que aseguro nuestra supervivencia hace años, cuando la Segunda Guerra Shinobi estaba en su apogeo, sin mencionar que salvó nuestro miembro del clan primo Nawaki y al novio de Tsunade , Dan Kato, por creer que sus muertes perjudicarían a Tsunade. En un primer momento me cuestioné cómo lo sabía, esta advertencia no es sólo una advertencia. Esta carta es, básicamente… ¡Premonición! ¡Sí! Una premonición. ..Una predicción del futuro y de lo que vendrá si no actuamos… Mito confiaba en él con claridad para trasladar las máscaras de Shinigami del santuario de Konoha en secreto, al igual que los restos de Harishama y Tobirama, que ahora descansan en la cripta Uzumaki junto al cuerpo de nuestra hermana, Mito confiaba en él para vigilar a Kushina después de su muerte en Konoha. Caray, había salvado a nuestro clan de la aniquilación total varias veces_ ". Pensó Hiroshi antes de llamar a su ANBU de élite dentro del clan.

"Sí… ¿Hiroshi-sama?" preguntó el capitán ANBU de Uzu.

"Vamos a la reforzar nuestras defensas….hacerlo en silencio…. Quiero nuevos sellos de seguridad, sellos de detección, trampas, trampas dentro de las trampas, y todo lo demás que podemos hacer para fortalecer Uzu… Quiero a Uzu tan bien defendida, también quiero que traigas a Keylor Prudant, que con sus poderes mágicos podamos soportar hasta una bomba Biju. "-exclamó Hiroshi mientras su equipo ANBU tenía una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Uh... Hiroshi - sama, estás siendo demasiado dramático de nuevo", comentó uno de los ANBU antes de ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza por Hiroshi.

"Tengo aquí una carta de Takuma, en ella mi hermano prevé problemas en el futuro si no hacemos algo al respecto, y rápido" Hiroshi indico con rabia, agitando sus puños en el grupo ahora asustado.

"¡Sí Hiroshi-sama!... ¡De inmediato!" dijo el capitán ANBU antes de que su equipo salió después de recoger a su compañero ANBU que estaba en el suelo.

"Takuma, dejaste claro que Konoha podría intentar algo así, verdad, seguramente hará algo así en el futuro… ¿Se refería a otra Guerra Shinobi? Y si es así... ¿cuándo ocurrirá? No importa, tengo que poner las cosas en su lugar antes de que ocurra ", pensó Hiroshi mientras se sentaba en su escritorio haciendo los preparativos adicionales para el futuro.

Continuara…


	14. La muerte de Takuma

Capitulo 11

_-anteriormente-_

" _Tengo aquí una carta de Takuma, en ella mi hermano prevé problemas en el futuro si no hacemos algo al respecto, y rápido" Hiroshi indico con rabia, agitando sus puños en el grupo ahora asustado._

 _"¡Sí Hiroshi-sama!... ¡De inmediato!" dijo el capitán ANBU antes de que su equipo salió después de recoger a su compañero ANBU que estaba en el suelo._

 _"Takuma, dejaste claro que Konoha podría intentar algo así, verdad, seguramente hará algo así en el futuro… ¿Se refería a otra Guerra Shinobi? Y si es así... ¿cuándo ocurrirá? No importa, tengo que poner las cosas en su lugar antes de que ocurra ", pensó Hiroshi mientras se sentaba en su escritorio haciendo los preparativos adicionales para el futuro._

_-Continuamos-_

( _ **Konoha- 6 meses después**_ )

Takuma Uzumaki estaba muerto, lo confirmo Tsunade, Lloró, por supuesto, como todos los que le conocían.

¿Causa de la muerte? fue natural, el hombre murió mientras dormía con toda tranquilidad.

El hombre había hecho tanto por Uzu, su clan primo, y Konoha en un grado algo menor.

Fue un duro golpe para el clan Uzumaki conocer un hombre tan grande había dejado este mundo y que dos días después, en su casa Keylor Prudant al recibir la noticia por medio de un Ambu de la muerte de su amigo, le dio una gran depresión y su esposa Ema le sugirió que se fuera a descansar mientras le preparaba una taza de Té y él se fue a recostarse en la habitación que compartía ambos.

Cuando Ema le llevo el Te lo encontró aparentemente dormido, lo malo es que Keylor no volvió a despertar, lo descubrió su esposa Ema al día siguiente…la causa de su muerte, por la misma depresión, le había dado una cardiopatía y de esa forma Keylor Prudant Lomeli, dejo este mundo.

Keylor y Takuma murieron después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi que había terminado hace sólo un mes.

Takuma incluso le dejó a Kushina una bonita casa en Konoha, cerca del Compuesto Senju después de la comprara en secreto… ¿Por qué?...el viejo Uzumaki en su testamento que la casa era grande porque " _La necesitarás un día, cuando tuviera una familia propia con el hombre especial en su vid_ a." lo que provocó Kushina ruborizarse cuando leyó en voz alta ya que tenía una buena idea de lo que quería decir y quién se refería en términos de que "El hombre especial".

Cuando Tsunade presentó el informe a Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage ocultó la felicidad que sentía sabiendo el viejo Uzumaki estaba muerto.

El hombre había sido un dolor en el costado del Sandaime durante tanto tiempo, era casi difícil imaginar que Takuma había muerto y ya no podía influir en las cosas en Konoha.

El clan Hyuuga había estado a la defensiva durante tanto tiempo debido a la presión por una reforma en cuanto a la división de su casa.

Ahora, con Takuma muerto, la cuestión sería de esperar que se llevaran el cuerpo y así poder comenzar a manipular a Kushina.

Oh, si eso fuera cierto.

Pero de pronto, a Hiruzen se le ocurrió un plan, conseguir muestras genéticas del cadáver de Takuma.

"Tengo que decirle a Orochimaru , que consiga muestras del cuerpo de Takuma ,antes de que el cuerpo comience a descomponerse…una vez que tiene suficiente material genético Uzumaki, estoy seguro de que con esas muestras , el encontrara una manera de extender la vida más allá de las expectativas normales, una vez que lo mezclamos con el material que hemos obtenido del Clan Senju, seria la prueba viviente de ser verdaderamente inmortal con poderes divinos estará en nuestras manos "- pensó Hiruzen mientras sonreía ante la idea de vivir durante tanto tiempo.

"Así que… ¿Takuma Uzumaki está muerto?" preguntó Danzo mientras que aparece de entre las sombras.

"Naturalmente. Tsunade se fue a llorar su muerte en privado…supongo que para ti eso es como" felicidad "en esa cáscara sin emociones se llamas cuerpo, Danzo " cuestionado Hiruzen con Danzo permanecer sin emociones todo el tiempo.

"Las emociones son para los débiles Hiruzen. No siento nada por Takuma en cuanto a la reacción a su muerte. No me importaba para él cuando estaba vivo y su muerte no es diferente… Orochimaru será informado en breve para que pueda adquirir algunas muestras genéticas del cadáver para la pruebas " dijo Danzo con Hiruzen sonriendo a la respuesta predicha.

"Sí…el cuerpo de Takuma se encuentra en el depósito de cadáveres.,es bastante fácil de entrar, tener lo que se necesita y salir de nuevo sin que nadie lo sepa" - respondió Hiruzen mientras Danzo asintió.

"El clan Uzumaki vendrá a reclamar su cuerpo…deberíamos destruirlo o incinerarlo" ofreció Danzo ya que sería tan fácil de hacer eso.

"Un acto final de venganza contra Takuma y de paso hacerle daño a los Uzumaki" Hiruzen cuestiono ya que la idea tenía cierto atractivo para él.

"Takuma arruino la caída del clan Uzumaki, arruinó nuestras posibilidades de que Konoha se convirtiera en el más fuerte pueblo Shinobi, Ellos no se merecen nada de lo que tenemos en Konoha. No merecen nada… Yo digo que hay que acabar con el legado de Takuma Uzumaki " declaró Danzo con dureza, mientras que pisando el bastón con rabia en el hombre.

Hiruzen vio cómo Danzo estaba agarrando su bastón nuevo firmemente en su mano que le quedaba y recordó cómo Takuma le había paralizado hace tres meses.

Danzo había tratado de acercarse al viejo Uzumaki en privado, creyendo que podría convencer y que él lo ayudara a derrocar a Hiruzen por el título de Hokage, dándole a entender que eliminado al Sandaime a causa de los pecados del pasado contra el clan Uzumaki y el Clan Senju, Danzo estaba seguro de que Takuma no sabía eso y decidió seguir adelante con la convicción de que podía manipular eficazmente el Uzumaki que sin saberlo, que él sería su arma.

Pero el Shimura solo consiguió que Takuma le cortara su brazo derecho y el ojo de Danzo con precisión mortal, desde ese momento el odio a Takuma Uzumaki fue aumentando mas y mas.

Al igual que Danzo, la Tercer Hokage vio a personas como herramientas. Pero a diferencia de Danzo, Hiruzen veía cómo utilizar las herramientas rotas que tirarlas a la basura.

"Sí….le diré a Jiraiya que acompañe a Orochimaru, así obtendremos, las muestras que necesitamos" - comentó sonriendo Hiruzen.

A Jiraiya y a Orochimaru, no saben la que les espera, la ultima venganza de Takuma Uzumaki

Continuara…


	15. La segunda muerte de Takuma y Keylor

Capitulo 12

 _ **(Hospital de Konoha- Media noche)**_

Ambos Sannin, burlaron la vigilancia del hospital y llegaron hasta la morgue que estaba separada del resto de edificio hospitalario.

Con cautela revisaron algunos cadáveres y en uno de ellos se encontraba el que estaban buscando

"Ah, el cuerpo del mismísimo Takuma Uzumaki , a pesar que está muerto es tan imponente como siempre, ni siquiera parece muerto, parece que está dormido…¿No estás de acuerdo Jiraiya?" Orochimaru comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, pero recuerda las ordenes de sensei, así que date prisa y obtén lo que necesitas Orochimaru…yo quiero tener mi tiempo para escupir sobre el cadáver de este maldito" - comentó Jiraiya con rabia

"Maldita sea, por culpa de Takuma, Tsunade se caso con Dan, pero lo que más rabia me da es que después de su luna de miel... ¡estaba embarazada!...incluso tenía el descaro de decir que si nacía un niño, de hecho, lo nombraría Takuma en su honor…Maldición… ¡Era un insulto!... Yo deberá ser el padre de su hijo... ¡No Dan!.. ¡Yo!... ¡Jiraiya del Sannin!..¡No era justo!" – pensaba el Sannin de los sapos

"Oh, deja de quejarte Jiraiya, además Tsunade te dejó claro a que no estaba interesado en ti ", comentó Orochimaru mientras Jiraiya se molestó...

"¡Cállate!" exclamó con rabia Jiraiya.

"Interesante….hay una especie de sello aquí ", comentó Orochimaru mientras que él comenzó su propio examen del cuerpo.

"¿Sello?... ¡Déjame ver!" exclamó Jiraiya empujando a Orochimaru y empezó a examinar por sí mismo.

De pronto el emblema de la familia Prudant apareció debajo del cuerpo y el sello del cuerpo de Takuma se activo de repente y para su sorpresa y horror repentino de ambos Sannin... los ojos de Takuma Uzumaki se abrieron una vez más… ¡El anciano estaba vivo! Y para colmo apareció una persona, que Jiraiya conoció fugazmente.

Y en este momento Takuma tomo al Sannin de los sapos por la garganta y Keylor tomo al Orochimaru con sus cadenas mágicas.

"Ya veo… he estado muerto por menos dos días y ya están aquí para robar mi cadáver como buitres que huelen la carne muerta", comentó Takuma con rabia antes de sentarse y mirar a ambos Sannin.

"¡Cómo!" cuestiono Orochimaru mientras Jiraiya estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Usted se sorprenderá de lo que puede ser sellado, gracias a mi amigo Keylor Prudant, aquí presente... para que sepan este retorno repentino de hecho es sólo temporal con la ayuda de la magia de Keylor Prudant y ahora nos encargaremos de ustedes dos…verdad Keylor" contestó Takuma

"Claro… Takuma mi amigo, así nos vengaremos del Sandaime, por el infructuoso ataque a Uzu"- contesto Keylor.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya acaban de darse cuenta de que todos los planes que se habían arruinado no eras solo a causa de Takuma, Jiraiya ahora comprendía todo, ese hombre llamado Keylor, había ayudado a los Uzumaki.

De alguna manera con la ayuda de la magia de Keylor, Takuma había sellado una parte de su fuerza de vida, en un sello hasta un cierto momento el sello se abriría y le daría una segunda vida a Takuma y parte del alma de Keylor Prudant aparecería en el sello para ayudarle.

"No sabemos lo que está hablando" exclamó Jiraiya antes sentir más fuerte el agarre en su garganta.

"¡Jiraiya!"- Grito Orochimaru pero sintió el agarre de las cadenas mágicas de Keylor.

"No me tomes por tonto Jiraiya….sé que ambos conspiraron con Hiruzen para destruir mi clan, así Kushina no tendría un hogar donde volver y le tendría amor y lealtad a Konoha, pero fallaron gracias a Keylor Prudant, también se que conspiraron con Hiruzen para matar a mi sobrino Nawaki por su material genético para el uso en los experimentos no éticos de Orochimaru que aquí estaba realizando…y tú crees Jiraiya, que no me había dado cuenta que tú con ayuda de Hiruzen y trataron de que Dan muriera simplemente porque él iba a casarse con Tsunade " exclamó Takuma.

"¡No éramos los únicos!... Danzo era parte de esa conspiración también, al igual que Koharu y Homura" dijo Jiraiya en un intento de dirigir la ira del Uzumaki a ellos.

"Y ustedes creen que yo no lo sabía, par de idiotas, conozco todo lo que han hecho, lo que Orochimaru ,Hiruzen y Danzo han hecho…Y claro, por supuesto lo que sus asesores han hecho…ellos pagaran todo después, pero en este momento, ustedes son las únicas muertes que tengo que ocuparme, así evitare que Orochimaru tenga esas muestras que tanto ambiciona y que Jiraiya no le haga daño a Tsunade, a Dan y al pequeño Takuma que viene en camino" - Takuma respondió antes de llamar sucesivamente el poder de su Zanpakutō y comenzó un pequeño incendio en el lugar.

"Date prisa Takuma, Shinigami nos está esperando, pero al menos se que no vamos a hacer el viaje solos" – dijo con una sonrisa Keylor Prudant.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ?... ¡Alto!... ¡Para!..¡Vamos a quemarnos vivos!" declaró Jiraiya, mientras que mirando a los ojos de Takuma y se volteo hacia Keylor y vieron que las voluntades de ambos eran inquebrantables.

"Keylor y yo estamos conscientes que nos quemaremos vivos , par de imbéciles y paraqué ambos se enteren antes de morir, yo mande instrucciones a mi clan lo que iba a suceder en Konoha en el momento de mi muerte…Uzu no necesita mi cuerpo….sólo mi espada…Keylor no te preocupes, sé que mi nieta Kasumi y tu hijo Adriano están saliendo, estoy de acuerdo que ellos se casen , desde ahora tienen mi bendición, estoy seguro que Altaír llegara a nacer y (Viendo a Orochimaru y Jiraiya)para ustedes, par de buitres, esto les costara caro, voy a asegurarme que no le harán daño a nadie, porque ambos se irán con nosotros a la otra vida con …¡Mi Voluntad de fuego! " exclamó Takuma.

"¡No! Tengo tantos potenciales sujetos de prueba que necesito capturar y experimentar, no… ¡Suéltame! "- Orochimaru gritaba mientras trataba de salir de las cadenas de Keylor, pero le resultaba imposible.

"Orochimaru, Sannin de la serpientes y Jiraiya Sannin de los Sapos, sus almas contaminadas deberán ser purgadas de este mundo... nada va a cambiar eso, de este modo, el futuro será un lugar mucho mejor para todos". Dijo Keylor.

"Y así evitamos que ustedes en complicidad con el Sandaime cumplieran su ambición de obtener la inmortalidad " - dijo Takuma, antes de que el fuego alcanzara los tanques del congelante que mantenían los cuerpos de la morque en conservación.

"¡Maldito seas Takuma Uzumaki ¡… tu y todo tu clan… ¡Malditos sean!" gritó Orochimaru y Jiraiya con ira.

"Es hora de irnos, al otro mundo" – dijo Keylor, con una sonrisa.

De pronto la morgue estallo causando un gran incendio, llevándose a ambos Sannin y el fuego consumió los cuerpos.

Takuma y Keylor están llevando sus almas ante Shinigami.

Continuara...


	16. La Espada Zanpakutō de Takuma

Capitulo 13

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

Cuando el Hokage, Tsunade, Kushina, y un equipo de ANBU entraron en los escombros de la morgue... todo lo que quedaba de Takuma Uzumaki era su espada Zanpakutō.

Hiruzen frunció el ceño con enojo, sabía que sus dos estudiantes habían estado aquí , cumpliendo sus ordenes, cuando ocurrió esta explosión inexplicable, sospechaba que Takuma estaba involucrado.

El sabía que esta espada fue el origen del incendio que mato a sus dos estudiantes, si no fuera por el hecho de que Tsunade y Kushina estaban aquí, usaría toda su fuerza y su poder para romper esa maldita espada en varias piezas.

A Hiruzen se le ocurrió un plan, sellar esa espada y guardarla en lo más profundo en la bóveda Hokage.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, vio a Kushina tomar la espada y junto con Tsunade, se dirigían hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas con esa espada?" preguntó Hiruzen .

Kushina estaba sujetando la espada con fuerza.

"Estamos a enviarla de vuelta a Uzu, donde pertenece", respondió Tsunade con rigidez, mientras que ella miraba su antiguo sensei.

"Esa arma no saldrá de Konoha, va a ser sellada hasta nuevo aviso", ordenó el Sandaime con Kushina mirándolo.

"Esta espada pertenece al clan Uzumaki y a Uzu" Kushina contrarresto con el ceño fruncido ante el Tercer Hokage.

"Es una espada….y como tal, no permitiré su poder caiga en manos irresponsables", declaró Hiruzen mientras Kushina lo miró.

"Siempre supe que tu odiabas a mi abuelo, tu, Danzo-teme, Orochi-teme, y Ero-Sennin", comentó Kushina mientras Hiruzen frunció el ceño.

"Yo no lo odio Kushina, Yo no estaba de acuerdo que él constantemente estaba interfiriendo en asuntos que no concernían" contrarresto Hiruzen mientras que las dos mujeres lo miraron.

"Lo único que interfirió fue cuando evito las muertes tanto de Nawaki y como la de Dan, por mi abuelo, ellos están vivos hoy en día… ayudo a que Uzu no cayera durante la 2° gran guerra, me ayudó a hacer que mi estancia en Konoha fuera más fácil… "exclamó Kushina.

"De todos modos, esa espada es demasiado peligrosa para cualquier persona que la use, mira lo que hizo aquí en esta sala Tsunade, Kushina., Debido a su arma, Jiraiya y Orochimaru ahora están muertos…. ¡El pueblo es ahora más débil a causa de ella!" Hiruzen indico, mientras que Tsunade lo miró.

"Y… se puede saber… ¿por qué ellos estaban aquí en el primer lugar?, no tenían derecho a estar aquí….mucho menos verlo" - dijo Tsunade mientras Hiruzen se contuvo estaba tan molesto que no se midió al decir que ambos Sannin estaban aquí.

"No sé... pero estoy seguro que vinieron a presentar sus respetos a un hombre tan grande," mintió Hiruzen mientras Kushina y Tsunade se miraron el uno al otro.

Ellas no necesitan ser un sensor Uzumaki para saber que el Hokage estaba mintiendo acerca de eso.

"Lo dudo sensei… De todos modos, no voy a entregar esta espada a usted o a Konoha, ya he había mandado un mensaje a Hiroshi-sama acerca de esto antes de venir aquí, mandara un emisario para llevarse esa espada como un vestigio del clan y por lo tanto no va a permitir que Konoha tenga la espada en su posesión….según la carta que recibí de mi Tío Hiroshi, el dijo que la espada de su hermano no la quería en esta aldea , porque aquí está el "fuego contaminado de Konoha"- según la carta que recibí esta mañana" dijo Tsunade mientras Hiruzen la fulminó con la mirada.

"Y yo estoy diciendo que la espada no abandona Konoha e irá a la bóveda... es mi orden como Hokage y esa orden será obedecida" Hiruzen respondió mientras los ANBU se acercaban a Kushina.

"! Sensei ¡… atrévete a poner una mano encima a esta espada y Uzu pondrá fin a la alianza con Konoha, no sólo eso, si sellas esta espada, yo como representante del Clan Senju dejare este pueblo para siempre y Kushina se ira conmigo " amenazo Tsunade con Hiruzen mirando sorprendido antes de fruncir el ceño y ordenó a su ANBU bloquearan la entrada con un simple gesto de la mano.

"¿Te atreverías a abandonar el pueblo de su familia ayudó a construir?" Hiruzen cuestiono mientras Tsunade lo miró.

"Si… ¿si este pueblo va a escupir el legado de mi familia? Entonces sí voy a dejarlo, admítelo sensei, desde que mi Tío-abuelo Tobirama te nombro Hokage, se ha producido una aversión cada vez mayor para el clan Uzumaki aquí en Konoha…Kushina fue capaz de soportar las adversidades gracias a mi Tío Takuma y a mi abuela Mito ", respondió Tsunade.

Hiruzen ahora estaba furioso, no en vano había matado a Tobirama para que no le quitara su nombramiento como Hokage, después de que lo nombro Sandaime, el Tío abuelo de Tsunade, había vencido a los soldados Oro y Plata de Kumo y ya venía a su encuentro cuando fue asesinado por un Kunai en el pecho, Tobirama nunca supo que fue el mismo Hiruzen quien lo mato, usando un Kunai de los ninjas de Kumo, todos creyeron que fue algún ninja sobreviviente de Kumo que asesino a Tobirama, el Sandaime se preguntaba si tal vez Takuma sabía lo que pasaría con su cadáver y lo preparo todo para matar a Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

"Acéptalo sensei…has perdido esta ronda… Orochimaru y Jiraiya estaban aquí para ver el cuerpo de mi Tío Takuma ilegalmente, al final pagaron con su vidas…. ¿Cuántas más personas tienen que morir hasta que llegue el mensaje? "Tsunade comentado con sus ex sensei sin decir nada.

"Vamos….Tío Hiroshi querrá la espada de mi abuelo de vuelta a Uzu de inmediato", comentó Kushina con Tsunade asintiendo.

'¡Maldición! Si otro miembro del clan Uzumaki usa esa espada, que significará que habrá una persona que podría usarla en el futuro" - pensó Hiruzen mientras pensaba como el clan Uzumaki era tan influyente dentro de Konoha en este momento.

Hiruzen todavía no podía creer el Santuario Uzumaki fuesen retiradas todas las máscaras y enviadas a Uzu y el templo mismo fue destruido por el propio Takuma, Hiruzen tenía la intención de mandar a Orochimaru para visitar en secreto el templo después de Mito muriera pero se entero que las mascaras habían desaparecido y el santuario estaba destruido, Hiruzen sospechaba que por culpa de Takuma , Mito, y el clan Uzumaki se había entrometido en sus esquemas, habían evitado la casi aniquilación del clan Uzumaki con el fin de quedarse con el derecho a tener al Kyuuby en Konoha.

El Clan Senju tiene una segunda oportunidad para levantarse de nuevo después de casi su extinción cercana y así Hiruzen podía tener en su poder los derechos del clan Senju para sus propios beneficios.

Hiruzen estaba furioso, con esas mascaras del santuario del clan Uzumaki…podrían ser utilizadas para liberar cualquier alma del Shinigami y por lo tanto, posiblemente, podría ser utilizada para engañar a la deidad de cualquier alma en su posesión, como por ejemplo…¡a sí mismo! .

Hiruzen quería vivir para siempre a ejercer el poder de un Dios y aplastar a sus enemigos bajo sus pies sin que se sepa la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Muchos le dirían a Hiruzen que sus hijos eran su verdadero legado y verdadero medio de inmortalidad, pero Hiruzen pensaban aquellas personas que le dicen tales cosas eran idiotas. Sus hijos o nietos futuros no eran una extensión de la inmortalidad para él.

Sólo consideró que la inmortalidad es vivir para siempre.

Su única esperanza de salvar esta situación fue encontrar el perfecto sucesor a su título como Hokage y asegurar que esta persona lo traiga de vuelta a la vida de una manera que le permita a Hiruzen a vivir para siempre después.

Para Hiruzen tener vida eterna es su más grande sueño.

El tiempo había transcurrido con la noticia de la muerte de Takuma Uzumaki junto con las muertes súbitas sorprendentes de Orochimaru y Jiraiya.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Konoha se hizo más fuerte a pesar de la pérdida de dos de los tres fuertes Shinobi que ayudó a defender el pueblo con su fuerza.

El único que realmente no estaba disfrutando de la prosperidad actual era el Tercer Hokage y fue bastante claro para los que le rodean (y lo sabía) sabía por qué ese era el caso.

Dos de sus estudiantes estaban ahora muertos. El clan Uzumaki estaba vivo y floreciente, Kushina estaba de visita en Uzu de vez en cuando para mantenerse al día con su clan.

No sólo eso, su plan para comenzar en secreto la Tercera Guerra Shinobi con el fin de causar la destrucción secreta del clan Uzumaki por segunda vez ,había fracasado estrepitosamente, al no producirse los resultados que deseaba.

La fuerza del clan Uzumaki prácticamente se ha triplicado desde la guerra anterior, sin signos de detenerse, desde hace mucho tiempo que había aumentado su seguridad y sus Shinobi ahora estaban verificando que todos los invitados de Konoha estaban bien vigilados al entrar al pueblo, ni siquiera pudieron los agentes de raíz de Danzo entrar a Uzu.

Hiruzen nombro como su sucesor a Minato Namikaze , hasta mando los documentos que nombraba a Minato como el futuro Yondaime Hokage de Konoha al palacio del Daimyo ,pero aun con el matrimonio de su sucesor con Kushina hace 1 año , no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a la pelirroja su amor a Konoha. De hecho, Minato parecía ser como Hashirama en términos de ponerse del lado del clan Uzumaki. Esas cuestiones específicas Hiruzen quien eligió ignorar al principio, lo habían puesto a pensar que quizás Minato no era el sucesor que quería para Konoha.

Continuara…


	17. El sello del Pajaro Enjaulado Pt 1

Capítulo 14

_ANTERIORMENTE_

 _Hiruzen nombro como su sucesor a Minato Namikaze , hasta mando los documentos que nombraba a Minato como el futuro Yondaime Hokage de Konoha al palacio del Daimio ,pero aun con el matrimonio de su sucesor con Kushina hace 1 año , no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a la pelirroja su amor a Konoha. De hecho, Minato parecía ser como Hashirama en términos de ponerse del lado del clan Uzumaki. Esas cuestiones específicas Hiruzen quien eligió ignorar al principio, lo habían puesto a pensar que quizás Minato no era el sucesor que quería para Konoha._

_Continuamos_

Otro asunto que incomodaba a Hiruzen, es el asunto del sello del pájaro enjaulado del clan Hyuuga.

El clan "noble" estaba luchando a capa y espada a pesar de que el clan Uzumaki haya formulado un argumento legítimo sobre el asunto.

La situación llego a tal punto que el Daimyo de fuego iba a venir a Konoha esta semana para escuchar el tema para ambas partes antes de dictar su propia sentencia, que sería considerada como final en términos de cómo se decidió la cuestión entre los clanes.

"Debe convencer al Daimyo fuego en este asunto Hiruzen, no voy a tener los miembros débiles de mi Clan que se fusionan con los fuertes, esa es la función el mundo, esas son las reglas de la naturaleza " exclamó Hibachi y tenía la intención de dejar a Hiashi como su sucesor, quizás dentro de 10 años.

"Yo sé Hachibi, pero no va a ser fácil…este problema ha existido desde Takuma Uzumaki estaba vivo y tu caíste en su trampa de exigir prueba del contrato que hizo tu clan, ahora estoy seguro que los Uzumaki tiene la copia del documento que tu abuelo Hiroto firmo de no alterar el sello que protegía el Byakugan" dijo Hiruzen, Hibachi resoplo.

"Fue por eso apoye en secreto el ataque al Clan Uzumaki, con Uzu destruida nadie hubiera reclamado, Hokage-sama". – dijo Hachibi molesto.

"Lo sé, según las escasas fuentes que obtuve, tuvieron ayuda, lo malo es que en esta guerra, Uzu esta mas protegida, que en la 2° Guerra Shinobi, mis planes de acabar con el clan Uzumaki, no sirvieron" – dijo Hiruzen.

"Lo malo es que la guerra no va a durar para siempre, y usted no va a ser el Hokage para siempre, se rumorea que en cuanto termine la guerra, le pasarías el sombrero a su sucesor, Minato Namikaze, el esposo de Kushina Uzumaki, la misma Kushina, que quiere el sello alterado de manera que toda mi familia puede usarlo, "respondió Hibachi.

"Tal vez, pero se te olvida que en cuando entregué mi puesto seré un miembro del Consejo Asesor Shinobi. Mis años de sabiduría en mi administración hasta la fecha hasta el momento tendrá una gran influencia en mi sucesor y añades a Danzo, Koharu y Homura, estaremos seguros de influir en Minato para seguir el curso que nos fijamos para él...además, mi plan original era para nombrar a Orochimaru como mi sucesor, pero como bien sabes... los muertos no pueden convertirse en Hokage, maldita sea."Dijo Hiruzen.

"Pues yo no voy a tener mi clan y sus tradiciones destruidas por tontos sentimentales" dijo Hibachi antes de salir con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.

"Pero no será fácil. Tsunade apoya a Kushina y lo mismo ocurre con Nawaki...al menos Tsunade está demasiado ocupada para estar en la reunión, con el nacimiento de su hijo pasa más tiempo en casa que trabajando en el hospital. Todavía no puedo creer que ella nombró al mocoso Takuma, es probable que Dan o Nawaki estarán en la reunión en lugar de ella", pensó Hiruzen mientras pensaba cómo las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

Después de Jiraiya había muerto, Nawaki se había hecho cargo del equipo 7 y vio potencial en Minato, después de que el equipo se disolvió cuando los tres se graduaron de Chuunin, Nawaki había empezado a entrenar a Minato personalmente.

El joven Senju, como Jiraiya antes que él, había visto el potencial del joven Namikaze, y quería ver hasta donde llegaría , por esa razón Nawaki mostró a Minato algunas cosas de la biblioteca de su Tío abuelo Tobirama , Minato había demostrado que tenía un talento para Fuinjutsu y usarlo como Tobirama hizo durante sus años más jóvenes.

De hecho, Minato dijo a Nawaki que estaba a punto de hacer su propia versión del el Hiraishin no Jutsus, que cuando quedó perfeccionado, le permitiría llegar a diferentes lugares casi al instante, y detener a sus enemigos antes de que pudieran hacer daño.

Para Hiruzen, Minato es un destacado candidato para convertirse en Hokage, pero había algunos otros contendientes para el puesto, Fugaku Uchiha, Sakumo Hatake.

El padre de Kakashi Hatake también se demostró talento como Shinobi y considerado por el hombre como un rival de Minato de la misma manera que Danzo había sido el rival de Hiruzen para el puesto de Hokage.

Teniendo en cuenta lo Minato estaba casado con Kushina, el Sandaime tuvo la tentación de cambiar su designación del Namikaze al Hatake e incluso tratar de enfrentar a los dos contra uno al otro.

Y él fue tentado a probar esa opción… ¿Y por qué no? …Los dos eran muy parecidos en muchos aspectos, al igual que Hiruzen y Danzo en sus años más jóvenes.

Hiruzen fácilmente podría enfrentar a estos dos Shinobi de Konoha uno contra el otro, manipularlos a los dos, y crear una amarga disputa entre ellos con el fin de mantener a los dos en estado de alerta.

Nunca confiar en el otro por completo y endurecer sus corazones y sus mentes en la creencia de poder absoluto es el único amigo que uno debe tener en este mundo... no a sus amigos, familiares, esposas, hijos, o cualquier persona para esa materia, sólo el poder y la ambición.

Pero para Hiruzen, la edad le estaba pasando factura, su cabello era más ligero, tenía el cabello entrecano, su cara no era tan joven, con algunas arrugas en ciertas partes, hasta tenía que usar lentes para leer.

Sus huesos le crujían y le dolían con cada día que pasa, en fin para Hiruzen, sabía que estaba haciendo viejo.

Su cuerpo no era lo que era hace diez o incluso cinco años.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener a un sucesor cualificado ser nombrado para convertirse en Hokage en su lugar.

Danzo había estado en silencio echando humo ante en esa perspectiva, Hiruzen nunca permitiría que su viejo rival para hacerse cargo en su lugar, no sólo eso, sino que las lesiones que Danzo recibió gracias a Takuma fueron ganando terreno al hombre también.

Todos los días era una agonía para el halcón de la guerra, no importa lo mucho que trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Se podía ver Danzo estaba con algún dolor, incluso cuando debido a la cojera, camina con un bastón.

A Hiruzen le hacía gracia, ver a su rival, caminado con el bastón que el mismo le regalo, tras la pelea contra Takuma y mantener una fachada estoica.

Continuara…


	18. El sello del Pajaro Enjaulado Pt 2

Capitulo 15

_- anteriormente - _

 _Pero para Hiruzen, la edad le estaba pasando factura, su cabello era más ligero, tenía el cabello entrecano, su cara no era tan joven, con algunas arrugas en ciertas partes, hasta tenía que usar lentes para leer._

 _Sus huesos le crujían y le dolían con cada día que pasa, en fin para Hiruzen, sabía que estaba haciendo viejo._

 _Su cuerpo no era lo que era hace diez o incluso cinco años._

 _No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener a un sucesor cualificado ser nombrado para convertirse en Hokage en su lugar._

 _Danzo había estado en silencio echando humo ante en esa perspectiva, Hiruzen nunca permitiría que su viejo rival para hacerse cargo en su lugar, no sólo eso, sino que las lesiones que Danzo recibió gracias a Takuma fueron ganando terreno al hombre también._

 _Todos los días era una agonía para el halcón de la guerra, no importa lo mucho que trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Se podía ver Danzo estaba con algún dolor, incluso cuando debido a la cojera, camina con un bastón._

 _A Hiruzen le hacía gracia, ver a su rival, caminado con el bastón que el mismo le regalo, tras la pelea contra Takuma y mantener una fachada estoica._

############################Continuamos###########################

 _ **(Casa del Clan Namikaze - Uzumaki)**_

"Él está haciendo algo", comentó Kushina mientras ella estaba mirando por la ventana y poner mala cara levemente con una mueca.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Minato ya que estaba visitando a su amante y futura esposa.

"El viejo Hiruzen, puedo verlo en sus ojos, no nos apoyara cuando estemos en el debate con el clan Hyuuga sobre su sello del pájaro enjaulado, el nunca nos apoyo, ni siquiera cuando mi abuelo estaba vivo, "respondió Kushina con ojos tristes al recordar a Takuma Uzumaki.

"Lo sé, extraño a Takuma-sama también…recuerda que me encontré con él en varias ocasiones antes de morir….era un anciano tan agradable, inteligente y amable", respondió Minato y con Kushina dejo escapar un resoplido.

"¿Agradable ?...! Bah! Una vez me golpeó justo en la cabeza simplemente por haberlo llamado anciano…. ¡Acaso no lo era!" Kushina dijo.

"¿En serio? Me parece recordar a alguien en esta sala se enoja cuando la llaman cabeza de tomate " cuestiono Minato mientras Kushina entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente a su marido.

"Ah, pero nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a llamarme anciana querido Minato-kun…si alguno se atreve ya verá lo que le pasa " respondió Kushina en un tono dulce y cariñosa que hizo Minato sudar un poco ya que sabía que el tono de voz que uso su mujer.

Era el tono de una mujer que sería romper las joyas de la familia si decía una sola palabra que se sentía estaba fuera de línea.

"Por supuesto que nadie se atrevieran a llamar a eso. ¿Qué estaba pensando?" preguntó Minato mientras que ríe nerviosamente a ella.

"Pero hablando de eso, tenemos que prepáranos, el debate es en 5 días y estoy seguro que Hiruzen se aliara con el clan Hyuuga y me molesta mucho" dijo Kushina con Minato sonriéndole.

"Pero sé que ganaremos este debate, ya lo veras, el Clan Fujimori, que es el Clan del Daimyo, nos dará la razón" – contesto Minato con determinación

 _ **(Hokage Torre- 5 Días Después)**_

"Gracias por venir Daimyo-sama…especialmente durante este tiempo de guerra entre los cinco pueblos Shinobi", dijo Hiruzen mientras se inclina hacia el hombre en su oficina.

"Sí. Estoy esperando que pueda resolver este problema particular que se genera entre el clan Hyuuga y Uzumaki sobre esta cuestión en torno a este... ¿Sello del pájaro enjaulado?" cuestiono el Daimyo fuego de nombre Kento Fujimori mientras se está sentado en la silla designada con algunos de sus asesores y sus guardaespaldas samurái en posición de firmes detrás de él.

"Sí. Este problema ha estado sucediendo desde hace un tiempo….desde la anterior Guerra Shinobi cuando Takuma Uzumaki todavía estaba vivo", respondió Hiruzen mientras que el Daimyo de Fuego asintió.

"Ah, sí…Takuma Uzumaki…fue un gran hombre….fuerte y valiente….fue un gran amigo de mi padre y de mi abuelo, una gran pérdida" - dijo el Daimyo fuego mientras Hibachi Hyuuga, que estaba en la sala de espera de sus oponentes dio el Hokage una mirada de complicidad.

En ese momento a la oficina, entro Kushina entro con Minato, Dan, Tsunade con el pequeño Takuma en sus brazos, y por supuesto Nawaki allí también para apoyar a Kushina.

Fue un poco intimidante para Hibachi aunque lo ocultó bien.

"Daimyo-sama, yo, Kushina Uzumaki, estoy aquí para solicitar la retirada del sello del pájaro enjaulado del clan Hyuuga," dijo Kushina cortésmente.

Ella agradeció mentalmente a su Abuelo como debía comportarse.

"Y yo estoy aquí para impedir que se retire el sello", comentó Hibachi.

"Voy a escuchar a ambas partes. Kushina-san, puede comenzar en primer lugar," dijo el Daimio del fuego.

"Gracias Daimyo-sama…vera…el sello del pájaro enjaulado es un sello utilizado por la familia principal del Clan Hyuuga... es utilizado para marcar a la segunda rama del Clan " explicó Kushina en un tono educado.

"¡y por una buena razón! La gente ha estado tratando de robar los secretos de nuestro clan durante años " exclamó Hibachi mientras miraba hacia ella desde su posición.

"No interrumpa Hibachi-san." amenazo el Daimyo del fuego, con Hibachi apretando los dientes.

"Sí Daimyo-sama," dijo Hibachi mientras que mirando a Kushina.

"Gracias Daimyo-sama...Ahora, como acabo de explicar, el sello del pájaro enjaulado es para proteger la línea de sangre de los Hyuuga , pero según las investigaciones que mi abuelo hizo , es que el sello que el fabrico y se le dio a Hiroto Hyuuga , el abuelo de Hachibi , de alguna manera fue alterado y ahora no solo sella a la línea de sangre de los Hyuuga , tiene una función secundaria dolorosa que la familia principal usa para "disciplinar" a la segunda rama de la familia Hyuuga "continuó Kushina mientras Hibachi estaba más enojado con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Eso suena como esclavitud….muy bárbara si me preguntas. ¿Sabías acerca de esta función secundaria?" preguntó el Daimio de Fuego a Hiruzen mientras que el Tercer Hokage parecía nervioso bajo su mirada.

"Me temo que la respuesta es sí Daimyo-sama. Todo el mundo aquí en Konoha ha conocido este sello desde la fundación del pueblo y de las interacciones con el clan Hyuuga," respondió con calma Hiruzen aunque él podía decir Hibachi le estaba dando una mirada que decía "¡defiende mi clan maldito!" mientras se centra en el Daimio del Fuego.

"¡Increíble! Continúa Kushina-san. Veo que tiene más que decir sobre el asunto", dijo el Daimyo fuego con ira claramente en sus ojos.

Continuara…


	19. El sello del Pajaro Enjaulado Pt 3

Capitulo 16

_anteriormente_

 _"Me temo que la respuesta es sí Daimyo-sama. Todo el mundo aquí en Konoha ha conocido ese asunto desde la fundación del pueblo y de las interacciones con el clan Hyuuga," respondió con calma Hiruzen aunque él podía decir Hibachi le estaba dando una mirada que decía "¡defiende mi clan maldito!" mientras se centra en el Daimio de Fuego._

 _"¡Increíble! Continuar Kushina-san. Veo que tiene más que decir sobre el asunto", dijo el Daimio fuego de ira claramente se muestra en sus ojos._

_Continuamos_

"Gracias Daimyo-sama… Ahora, he visto a algunos miembros del Clan usando el sello de pájaro enjaulado y que ese sello se puede utilizar en cualquier momento por cualquier razón por la familia principal. Yo misma he sido testigo que ese sello estaba en la frente de un miembro de familia segundaria, pero lo malo era que el muchacho de no tenía más de 15 años de edad, podría añadir ", dijo Kushina mientras Hibachi parecía dispuesto a echar espuma por la boca.

"Un niño… ¿permiten este clan para poner un sello en un niño?" cuestionado el Daimyo fuego furiosamente con Hiruzen mirando más nervioso.

"Temo que si Daimyo – sama , el sello se está usando de manera ... bárbara…esa es una forma de esclavitud y como miembro del clan Uzumaki, que se especializa en Fuinjutsu, me da vergüenza ver la creación de mi Abuelo , alterada y colocada en otro ser humano , a demás ese no es el Diseño original" respondió Kushina.

"¿Diseño original?" preguntó el Daimio de Fuego con el ceño fruncido y vio Hibachi empezando a entrar en pánico sobre sus palabras de apertura de los medios para investigar más a fondo.

"Sí, mi abuelo había creado originalmente el Sello de Protección Dojutsu, que tengo una copia del diseño aquí para que usted vea…también tengo una copia del sello que usan ahora y vera que son diferentes ", dijo Kushina, como lo había hecho todos los documentos necesarios para esta batalla con el clan Hyuuga sobre este sello y vio Hibachi mirando casi a punto de explotar de rabia.

"Sí….es cierto ambos sellos son claramente diferentes", remarcó el Daimio fuego mientras mira entre las dos juntas.

"No sólo eso, sino que mi abuelo recomienda el sello que él creó poner en la parte posterior del cuello donde se oculta por el pelo tradicionalmente largo de la familia Hyuuga ", añadió Kushina.

"El Clan Hyuuga requiere un sello con los requisitos jerárquicos" - protestó Hibachi con Kushina mirando.

"¿Y? …pero tu clan tomo el sello que MI ABUELO creo y luego lo modificaron a sus propias especificaciones... tu clan firmó un contrato vinculante que indica que no alteraría el sello en cualquier forma" declaró Kushina mientras Hibachi gruñó.

"¡Mentiras! …El contrato era una falsificación" protestado Hibachi mientras que el Daimyo de Fuego miró a los dos antes de centrarse en Kushina.

"¿Usted tiene una copia de este contrato?" preguntó el Daimio del fuego con Kushina asintiendo y le dio la copia del contrato.

"Sí. Como se puede ver, las firmas son los de las dos partes en ambos clanes, aquí están las firmas de mi Abuelo Takuma Uzumaki y de Hiroto Hyuuga ", dijo Kushina.

"¡Es falso!" - Hibachi protestado airadamente y con miedo.

"Silencio Hibachi... no hay duda que ese trata claramente de una copia legítima del documento. Los sellos de ambos clanes están en esta copia también. Lo que significa que no es una falsificación en lo más mínimo….aquí está la firma de Hiroto Hyuuga, de TU ABUELO ", respondió el Daimyo del fuego.

"Como se puede ver en el contrato firmado por ambos clanes, las diversas modificaciones introducidas en el sello de protección Dojutsu lo convirtieron en el sello del pájaro enjaulado y por lo mismo consiguiente eso es un incumplimiento del contrato, ustedes alteraron el sello original y convirtieron en un sello que esclaviza a la gente a la voluntad de otro y que yo sepa , la esclavitud en cualquier forma o modalidad sigue siendo ilegal en todos País del Fuego ", dijo Kushina con Hibachi querer arremeter la mujer con su puño suave, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a su ser tan bien protegida por su "apoyo" en esta materia.

"Eso es cierto Kushina-san, la esclavitud es ilegal y de hecho este sello esclaviza claramente al usuario", remarcó el Daimyo de fuego mientras mira la evidencia delante de él a Kushina y finalmente Hibachi.

"Daimyo-sama, quiero hablar en el nombre del clan Hyuuga por su derecho a defender sus prácticas de nuestras tradiciones" - dijo Hibachi con el ceño fruncido del Daimyo.

"No veo cómo se puede defender a estas" tradiciones ", Hibachi-san, teniendo en cuenta que son poco ético e ilegal a la práctica en mi país y en mi pueblo Shinobi", contrarrestó el Daimio fuego mientras Hibachi parecía molesto y nervioso.

"El Clan Hyuuga ha practicado esta tradición de usar el sello del pájaro enjaulado durante años para la seguridad de nuestra línea de sangre. Ha permitido a los que llevan proteger a aquellos que no lo use en la familia principal," respondió Hibachi mientras que el Daimio de Fuego frunció.

"¿Y por qué la familia principal no lleva este sello? "preguntó el Daimio del fuego con Hibachi tratando de prepararse mentalmente.

"Porque el sello es para mantener una estructura jerárquica dentro del clan, los de la rama segundaria del clan son sirvientes, mire por ejemplo a mis Hijos, Hiashi y Hizashi, se que Hiashi es el más fuerte " declaró Hibachi mientras que el Daimio de Fuego se acarició la barba blanca pensando en sus palabras.

"¿Y cómo es que exactamente sabe que su hijo mayor es el más fuerte?" cuestionado el Daimyo del fuego.

"Es natural…el hijo mayor es siempre el más fuerte "respondió Hibachi con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero este tipo de partidos son injustos debido a las condiciones que ambos se criaron, al mayor se da la mejor comida, la ropa, los maestros para el uso de su puño suave, y para utilizar su línea de sangre a su máximo potencial y al o los hermanos menores no tienen ese derecho que debido a que ya se envían a la segunda rama en la que están condicionados para siempre servir a la familia principal, más aún si ocurren si los hermanos son gemelos " contrarresto el Daimyo de fuego con el ceño fruncido a Hibachi.

"Con el debido respeto Daimyo-sama, pero ni siquiera usted puede desafiar las tradiciones del clan Hyuuga ha perfeccionado desde la Época de la guerra de Clanes," Hibachi replicó con Hiruzen dejando escapar un gemido.

'¡Idiota!' pensó Hiruzen al saber que el orgullo de este Hyuuga iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

"Entonces podemos probar fácilmente su creencia de los hijos mayores son más fuertes. En función de lo que veo, va a determinar mi decisión general en relación con este asunto, de lo que ya he oído hasta ahora, el sello es una cosa bárbara que nunca debió haber existido en primer lugar, tenías un perfecto sellado de usar gracias a al clan Uzumaki y decidió cambiar el sello a pesar del contrato vinculante que establezca otra cosa ", respondió el Daimyo con Hibachi mirando muy confuso y también lo hicieron los demás a su alrededor.

"Con el debido respeto Daimyo-sama, pero... ¿vas a prohibir el uso del sello del pájaro enjaulado? si estoy entendiendo correctamente", ha indicado Kushina con el cabeceo del Daimio.

"¿Oficialmente? Sí, me resulta demasiado horrible y demasiado brutal si permitiera su uso…sin embargo, la afirmación de Hibachi de los hijos mayores son superior al hermano más joven de una familia tiene mi interés por otras razones en su totalidad... quiero ver un combate entre sus hijos gemelos ", respondió el Daimio del fuego, mientras que ver Hibachi palidecer.

"! Daimyo-sama! Sin duda, este... este... yo... no se puede..." protesto Hibachi antes de mirar a Hiruzen pidiendo con la mirada algún tipo de ayuda.

"YA dije Hibachi-san...quiero que ambos muchachos luchen entre sí, para probar su fuerza y habilidad. Kushina-san también estará allí con usted para asegurar que nadie trata de influir en el partido antes de que comience ", dijo el Daimyo del fuego con Hibachi mirándolo listo para tener una convulsión o un ataque al corazón.

"¿Una prueba? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Él ya ha tomado una decisión? Entonces, ¿por qué tienen que... mis hijos luchar? " - pensó Hibachi.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque quiere que se lleve a cabo este evento Daimyo-sama?" preguntó Hiruzen con la esperanza de que pudiera echar un vistazo a los planes del hombre para tener hijos gemelos de Hibachi luchan entre sí en frente de él.

"No se le dará la respuesta Hiruzen... en términos de lo que he oído uno de sus clanes estaba haciendo esa barbaridad desde la misma fundación de este pueblo…o acaso… ¿hay otros clanes que participan en tal barbarie? " cuestionado el Daimio del fuego, mientras miraba al Hokage.

"No Daimio-sama. El clan Hyuuga es el único que utiliza el sello del pájaro enjaulado" contestó el Hokage mientras que el Daimio de Fuego estrechó sus ojos.

"Bien... Porque si me entero de otro caso similar, estaría considerando la idea de liquidar esta aldea y borrarla del mapa", comentó el Daimyo de Fuego antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia el recinto del Clan Hyuuga.

Continuara…


	20. La pelea entre Hiashi y Hizachi

Capitulo 17

 _ **(Compuesto Hyuuga-Poco tiempo después)**_

"¡Esto es indignante! No voy a aceptar esta decisión. Incluso si él es el Daimyo de Fuego, nuestro clan tiene una larga lista de tradiciones, y no voy a tolerar eso " exclamó un anciano Hyuuga con rabia.

"La decisión ya no depende de usted Elder-san, el Daimyo fuego ha hablado, el sello del pájaro enjaulado ya no será aplicado de aquí en adelante", dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido en su rostro a pesar del hecho de que estaba feliz con la decisión.

"¡Maldita extranjera!, Tú y tu clan de isleños simplemente no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, debieron haber sido borrados del mapa desde la Segunda guerra Shinobi" -exclamó el Viejo Hyuuga antes de ser empujado violentamente hacia la pared.

"y tu maldito engreído, tienes mucha suerte que mi abuelo no esté con vida o habría quemado tu casa con toda la rama principal de tu clan hasta que sólo quedaba cenizas" Kushina exclamó con rabia.

"Estoy muy contento de que Kushina no está enojada conmigo en este momento", pensó Minato, mientras veía a su esposa muy enojada.

"Vamos a acabar con esto", dijo al tiempo que Hibachi miraba a Hizashi que le decía "¡pierdes la pelea o te mueres!" antes de mirar a Hiashi con un "¡gana este encuentro o te las veras conmigo!".

"No le hagas caso, tu lucha con todo lo que tienes," susurró Kushina a Hizashi mientras que el hombre tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

Por un lado, si ganaba el encuentro, es probable que los ancianos de la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga, utilizara el sello del pájaro enjaulado a pesar del decreto del Daimyo del Fuego.

Por otro lado, si perdía, demostraría la creencia de su padre de que el hijo mayor tiene que ser el líder y el hermano menor tendría que servirle.

"Si peleo y gano, yo, ciertamente morirá. Pero mi muerte traerá nueva vida y esperanza a nuestro clan dividida para la próxima generación. Si luchan y pierden a propósito, más probable es que voy a vivir, pero... cabe la posibilidad de que el sello del pájaro enjaulado estaría siendo aplicado en las generaciones futuras ", pensó Hizashi antes de ver el Daimyo de Fuego entrar en la sala de entrenamiento que el clan Hyuuga utiliza para este tipo de cosas.

"'Hermano, sé lo que estás pensando…a mí tampoco me gusta ese sello, pero corremos el riesgo de que nuestro padre nos mate a ambos, por Kami… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"…nunca le perdonare a mi padre , se que el por influencia de los ancianos del clan , alteraron el sello de Takuma Uzumaki que le dio al Clan y que por culpa de esos engreídos , no pudimos disfrutar del cariño de nuestra madre , sé que mi abuelo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la alteración del sello y recuerdo que después de esa reunión , el murió de una forma muy extraña , cuando mi padre tomo el liderato , él y los ancianos del Clan , alteraron el sello y estoy seguro que mi padre apoyaba la caída del Clan Uzumaki " - pensó Hiashi, sabían que él y su propio hermano que su padre nunca se preocupaba por su madre.

Para su padre, Rina Hyuuga era una herramienta de reproducción y que ambos sabían que su madre no lo quería tampoco, que su única alegría en la vida antes de que muriera era que diera la vida a dos niños gemelos fuertes.

"No me importa lo que diga el Daimyo de Fuego sobre este partido, si Hizashi gana, voy a matarlo yo mismo delante de todos y si tengo que matarlo, como lo hice con mi padre lo hare, jejeje" pensó Hibachi mientras miraba a Hizashi que retiraba el paño en la frente para mostrar su sello de pájaro enjaulado para que todos supieran quién era quién en este partido.

"¿Listo? … ¡ahora!" mandado el Daimyo del fuego con los dos gemelos del clan Hyuuga que consiguen en sus posiciones de combate y atacaron entre sí.

"Todavía no veo el porqué este encuentro lord Daimyo, ya usted ha tomado una decisión en relación con el Sello del pájaro enjaulado", remarcó Hiruzen, mientras que ver Hizashi sorprendentemente mantenerse firme frente a Hiashi.

"Digamos que es una simple curiosidad de una naturaleza personal...", respondió el Daimyo fuego mientras Hiashi aterrizó algunos golpes en Hizashi, pero el más joven de los gemelos se mantuvo fuerte.

"Solo quiero saber, si es verdad que el primogénito es fuerte que el hijo menor, porque por un lado, Masao mi hijo mayor que por las leyes de la primogenitura , era el siguiente de la sucesión de la familia Fujimori, el tomaría el trono tras mi muerte y hacerse cargo de País del Fuego…lo malo es que Masao era ... de mente simple , con una alabanza , podría ser manipulado , su mente no parecía centrarse en cuestiones importantes, pareciera que sería capaz de dejar que otros tomen decisiones por él en función de sus deseos e intereses en lugar de pensar las cosas correctamente, en cambio Nobu ,mi hijo menor es exactamente lo contrario, Nobu es como yo, se había centrado en el estudio, aprendizaje y formación de sí mismo, incluso algunos de sus asesores me imploraron que el ocupara el trono a mi muerte , que el seria un excelente Daimyo en el futuro , en cambio los asesores más tradicionales afirmaron que los mayores deberá gobernar, simplemente porque era el mayor y era su derecho de nacimiento solo, pero sospecho que Masao , seria fácilmente manipulado y eso puede debilitar el país del fuego" .- pensaba el Daimyo , mientras observaba la pelea.

"Tengo que ganar este encuentro, no sólo para el futuro de la segunda rama de la familia, ni siquiera por mi propio futuro hijo o hijos voy a tener algún día en los años venideros, sino también por mí mismo, esta es mi única oportunidad de lograr un cambio, una oportunidad para romper las cadenas del Destino que se unen a nuestro clan" Hizashi pensó antes vio su oportunidad una abertura en la postura de su hermano y golpeó con precisión mortal.

"AAAAHHH!" gritó Hiashi, ya que fue golpeado por el ataque de Hizashi, y envió a volar de vuelta con su cuerpo que permanece en el suelo... derrotado.

Hizashi Hyuuga había ganado.

"Hizashi Hyuuga es el ganador. …felicidades querido muchacho por su victoria", dijo el Daimyo del fuego con Hizashi inclinándose hacia el hombre antes de trasladarse a ayudar a su hermano gemelo…de pronto Hizashi cayó al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor con su sello activado a la vista de todos.

Su padre lo había activado.

"¡Hibachi!... ¡Deja de hacer esto!... ¡Te lo ordeno!" -exclamó el Daimyo fuego con rabia.

"No lo hare y no me importa si usted es el Daimyo del Fuego….usted no me manda, nunca voy a quitar el sello de pájaro enjaulado, aun con su resolución, porque la segunda rama del Clan son nuestros esclavos, me oye y no voy a permitir que mi hijo Hizashi tenga delirios de grandeza en este clan…yo soy su Padre y no permitiré que el disfrute una victoria nunca debió haber probado " respondió Hibachi, mientras que veía a Hizashi gritar de dolor.

Por supuesto, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, el hombre fue golpeado por Hiashi, el golpe había desactivado el brazo.

"¡Hiashi…maldito Traidor!" jadeó Hibachi mientras miraba a Hiashi que ni siquiera se inmutó con la mirada.

"Eso no lo hice solo por salvar a mi hermano, Padre, lo hice por impedir que te salieras con la tuya, tu, el hombre más traicionero del Clan" dijo Hiashi mientras que su padre luchó para ponerse de pie.

"Yo te formé para que fueras un jefe del clan adecuado, para ser el futuro de nuestro clan. Para mantener la segunda rama del clan dominado y así es como me lo pagas…con la traición " exigido Hibachi, mientras que mirando hacia su hijo.

"En realidad, padre más que todo lo hice por el amor por mi hermano, ese amor entre hermanos es más fuerte que el amor que tengo por ti Padre, especialmente cuando siempre supimos que nunca diste amor a mi madre" preguntó Hiashi con Hibachi escupió a los pies de su hijo.

"Amor. ¡Bah! Usted debe ser leal a mí simplemente en servicio al clan solo, el amor es nada para mí, una palabra vacía, ahora me traicionaste… ¿por qué? …¿Por amor?...un concepto emocional inútil " exclamó con rabia Hibachi.

"No me sorprende que dirías eso, padre, como te dije nunca amaste nuestra madre, no me extrañaría que tu tuvieras algo que ver con su muerte cuando Hizashi y Yo teníamos 8 años y no me cabe duda que también tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mi abuelo para que te enteres, desde la muerte de mi madre, siempre te odie padre y ahora mi venganza está cumplida " - dijo Hiashi mientras Hibachi continuó mirando.

" Nuestro clan es el clan más prestigioso y el más fuerte de todos los demás, ni el Uchiha, Senju y el Uzumaki, que debieron ser exterminados" Grito Hachibi.

"pero ahora todo cambiara a partir de hoy, porque gracias al Daimyo y a Kushina y especialmente a su abuelo, el sello del pájaro enjaulado será borrado del Clan Hyuuga para siempre" exclamó Hiashi antes de volverse hacia el Daimyo.

"Mis disculpas por ver este espectáculo desagradable Daimyo-sama," dijo Hiashi mientras que su hermano recibió el apoyo de Tsunade y Kushina.

"No es necesario. Me demuestra que no todo el mundo es apto para ser un padre…yo confío en las acciones de ustedes y estoy seguro que serán padres adecuados para sus futuros hijos Hizashi-san, Hiashi-san," dijo el Daimyo de Fuego con los gemelos cabeceando.

"Sí Daimyo-sama," dijo a los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno hermanos Hyuuga recuerden, la familia es importante….gracias a esta demostración que ustedes me dieron, ahora veo que no necesariamente el hijo mayor está destinado a gobernar… el más fuerte y más digno de gobernar ya se trate de un clan o de un país no es el hijo mayor , si no el que realmente pone en el esfuerzo ", dijo el Daimyo del fuego con sus palabras parecía ser una revelación inquietante en lo que respecta a no sólo el futuro del clan Hyuuga ... pero el futuro de su propio país.

Con el asunto resuelto ahora oficialmente, el Daimyo de Fuego dejó el recinto con Kushina, Tsunade, Hizashi, Hiashi.

Por desgracia para Hiruzen, no estaba muy contento por este giro de los acontecimientos y tampoco lo fueron los ancianos Hyuuga, no esperaban Hizashi ganara, pero tampoco se esperan porque la razón real del Daimyo de fuego.

Hiruzen ahora se dio cuenta de que el Daimyo fuego estaba viendo que Nobu su hijo menor era más digno de dirigir el país, en lugar de su hijo mayor.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la Torre Hokage el Sandaime pensaba, y mientras más pensaba, los acontecimientos a Hiruzen no le gustaba este asunte del Daimyo en absoluto… ¿Porque? …, Masao Fujimori, el hijo mayor del Daimyo sería más fácil de manipular, no sin la ayuda de sus asesores., porque algunos de estos asesores no tienen el interés o el bien general del País del Fuego en su corazón.

Algunos de ellos estaban esperando que Masao subiera al trono para así pudiera ser manipulado con facilidad y podrían robar dinero en su propio bolsillo y tales personas eran las que Hiruzen quería tener apoyándolo para así obtener favores.

Pero ahora... ahora eso no sucederá.

Y en el fondo dentro de su propio corazón envejecido, el Tercer Hokage culpo a Takuma Uzumaki por esto, hasta escucho una carcajada de él desde el mas allá.

Con el regreso de Takuma, todos los planes que Hiruzen tenía se habían arruinado.

El clan Uzumaki estaba en pleno apogeo, cuando deberían estar muertos.

Tsunade estaba casada y con un hijo cuando ella debería centrarse en hacer sus deberes ninjas más de ser esposa y madre.

Dan Kato y Nawaki Senju están vivos, cuando deberían estar muertos.

Y lo peor Orochimaru y Jiraiya están muertos cuando deberían estar vivos…y ahora este disparate.

En ese momento ya de vuelta en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio, Hiruzen se sorprendió al aparecer el Fantasma de Takuma Uzumaki sonriéndole, el Sandaime se levanto enojado y le señalo con el dedo.

"Maldito seas Takuma… Incluso ahora desde el más allá estás frustrando mis sueños y ambiciones para Konoha, fue malo que destruyeras mis planes cuando estabas vivo y mataste a mis estudiantes después de tu muerte, pero esto... esto es el colmo, te lo juro Takuma, voy a acabar con el clan Uzumaki y haré a cualquier Jinchuriki del Kyuuby un arma personal…LO JURO… " Hiruzen le grito al fantasma de Takuma.

"Eso lo veremos Hiruzen , Ahh y se me olvidaba ,todos tenemos un ciclo en este mundo y al igual que mi ciclo termino , el tuyo está a punto de terminar, tal vez no hoy o mañana pero te llegara tu hora , la hora de tu muerte y cuando vengas al mas allá , tendrás que rendirle cuentas a Shinigami y especialmente a Harishama , Tobirama y a Mito de tus acciones , aquí te estamos esperando ,jajajaja " – dijo Takuma ,antes de desaparecer.

"Maldito Takuma, maldito seas tú y el Clan Uzumaki, MALDITO" - pensó mientras se preguntaba si podía detener esta transición con el sello de lo Hyuuga mediante el uso de la guerra como excusa tratar de prolongarla tanto como sea posible hasta que pudiera contrarrestar la decisión del Daimyo.

Continuara…


	21. El Nuevo sello de los Hyuuga

Capitulo 18

_-Anteriormente-_

 _Con el regreso de Takuma, todos los planes que Hiruzen tenía se habían arruinado._

 _El clan Uzumaki estaba en pleno apogeo, cuando deberían estar muertos._

 _Tsunade estaba casada y con un hijo cuando ella debería centrarse en hacer sus deberes ninjas más de ser esposa y madre._

 _Dan Kato y Nawaki Senju están vivos, cuando deberían estar muertos._

 _Y lo peor Orochimaru y Jiraiya están muertos cuando deberían estar vivos…y ahora este disparate._

 _En ese momento ya de vuelta en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio, Hiruzen se sorprendió al aparecer el Fantasma de Takuma Uzumaki sonriéndole, el Sandaime se levanto enojado y le señalo con el dedo._

" _Maldito seas Takuma… Incluso ahora desde el más allá estás frustrando mis sueños y ambiciones para Konoha, fue malo que destruyeras mis planes cuando estabas vivo y mataste a mis estudiantes después de tu muerte, pero esto... esto es el colmo, te lo juro Takuma, voy a acabar con el clan Uzumaki y haré a cualquier Jinchuriki del Kyuuby un arma personal…LO JURO… " Hiruzen le grito al fantasma de Takuma._

" _Eso lo veremos Hiruzen , Ahh y se me olvidaba ,todos tenemos un ciclo en este mundo y al igual que mi ciclo termino , el tuyo está a punto de terminar, tal vez no hoy o mañana , pero te llegara tu hora , la hora de tu muerte y cuando vengas al más allá , tendrás que rendirle cuentas a Shinigami y especialmente a Harishama , Tobirama y a Mito de tus acciones , aquí te estamos esperando ,jajajaja " – dijo Takuma ,antes de desaparecer._

" _Maldito Takuma, maldito seas tú y el Clan Uzumaki, MALDITO" - pensó mientras se preguntaba si podía detener esta transición con el sello de lo Hyuuga mediante el uso de la guerra como excusa tratar de prolongarla tanto como sea posible hasta que pudiera contrarrestar la decisión del Daimyo._

_- Continuamos-_

3 días después se llevo a cabo la ejecución de Hibachi Hyuuga.

Eso fue un duro despertar a los diferentes clanes dentro de Konoha y cómo a ciertos clanes no eran tan "nobles" como afirmaban ser cuando se compara con otros.

Por supuesto, todos los demás clanes sabían del sello del clan Hyuuga.

Hibachi maldecía al Daimyo y al clan Uzumaki, al final fue decapitado por Orden del Daimyo, pues se encontró pruebas que él fue el que dio la orden de alterar el sello de Takuma Uzumaki, que él en secreto apoyo el ataque a Uzu durante la 2°guerra Shinobi y que el asesino a su padre para poder tomar el liderato y que mato a su esposa para que no interviniera en las decisiones del Clan con respecto a sus hijos.

Naturalmente, los otros ancianos Hyuuga estaban en contra no sólo la ejecución de su compañero anciano, pero para felicidad del la segunda rama del Clan Hyuuga, el sello del pájaro enjaulado se borro de los registros del clanes decir, todo lo escrito en el papel, cada diseño y casi cualquier cosa, iba a ser destruido.

Todo lo cual se llevó a cabo bajo la atenta mirada de los samuráis del Daimyo, Minato y Kushina ya que sabían los ancianos Hyuuga junto con sus seguidores de la familia principal intentarían algo, lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era que, los ancianos por ordenes de Hachibi, guardaron aparte, copias del sello del pájaro enjaulado, aunque los originales se hayan destruido, tenían copias para seguir colocando ese infame sello.

En cuanto al clan Hyuuga , se le dio un nuevo sello de protección Dojutsu está poniendo en todos los miembros del clan.

El nuevo sello se colocó en la parte posterior de los cuellos.

Ahora podían caminar entre sus compañeros del clan de igual a igual, la familia principal ahora tiene de participar o compartir en hacer las mismas tareas y funciones en el mantenimiento del clan a igual que la segunda rama del clan.

De este modo, el clan comenzó a recuperarse de años de esfuerzo, el abuso, y el dolor causados por Hachibi Hyuuga y la familia principal.

Lo que era una buena cosa ya que Hizashi había averiguado recientemente por parte de algunos miembros de la segunda rama estaban planeando llevar a cabo un golpe de estado en secreto, contra la familia principal, eso hubiera causado una guerra entre ambas partes del clan.

Pero gracias a Takuma y al clan Uzumaki, se pudo evitar esta crisis que hubiera sido un desastre no solo para Konoha si no para el país del fuego, ahora ambas partes del clan llevan con orgullo un nuevo sello y que la segunda rama de la familia Hyuuga no tendrá que ocultar sus frentes con vergüenza.

Y allanado el camino para otro que rodea a un miembro del Clan Hatake.

Continuara…


	22. La Desicion de Sakumo

Capitulo 19

 _ **(Sala de Reunión - Torre Hokage- 3 meses después)**_

"Ya veo…Hatake Sakumo ha fallado a su misión en favor de salvar a sus compañeros", comentó Hiruzen mientras mira la información frente a él.

"Una vergüenza…. ¡La misión es lo primero! … ¡Él debe ser castigado ¡… Él es una vergüenza para su clan y todos los ninjas que salvó podrían haber sido reemplazado fácilmente, ninguno de ellos eran de cualquier clanes prominentes " agregó Danzo con frialdad.

"Todos los ninjas tienen un valor Danzo, si son de clanes o no, haber explícame… ¿Cuántos equipos fallaron en alguna misión y regresaron a casa con vida?...ninguno de ellos se avergonzó por ello " respondió Tsunade mientras Danzo fruncía el ceño.

La verdad era que quería Danzo quería usar la vergüenza Sakumo hasta el punto en que el hombre dudara de sí mismo, o sea, debilitarlo para que después Danzo lo reclutara en Raíz, así tendría un motivo para seguir con la Tercera Guerra Shinobi que estaba a punto de terminar.

Con Sakumo como rival del futuro de Yondaime Hokage, Danzo podría manejar el poder en la sombras, en otras palabras, si Sakumo llegara a ser el Yondaime Hokage, Danzo sería el titiritero detrás de Hatake, si el gana el título de Hokage o no Minato.

Por lo tanto el seria el Hokage de Konoha sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hiruzen ya había nombrado a Minato Namikaze como su sucesor y Danzo a Sakumo Hatake.

El ciclo de su propia rivalidad continuará mucho después de su muerte.

 _ **(Calles de Konoha- en ese momento)**_

Sakumo no estaba contento, de hecho estaba más confundido.

"¿Te ves con problemas?" comentó Nagato Uzumaki, que estaba de visita desde Uzu para ver a su prima Kushina con sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Es tan obvio?" cuestionado Sakumo mientras mira al joven delante de él.

"Bastante. He oído lo que sucedió en su misión y créeme que la decisión de salvar a sus compañeros fue la correcta", respondió Nagato con Sakumo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de la misión?", cuestionó Sakumo con Nagato sonriendo.

"Una pajarita de papel me dijo, Ella ha estado viendo el encuentro con gran interés", dijo Nagato, mientras que Konan estaba escuchando y transmitir cosas a Yahiko, que le estaba diciendo todo lo que oía en dicha reunión.

"Te podría reportar y te arrestarían por traición y espionaje," amenazo Sakumo con Nagato moviendo la cabeza.

"Y yo sé que no lo harás, Señor Hatake, Yo vi cómo la gente lo miraba hasta que hablamos, las miradas de disgusto, de asco, lo ven como un traidor a la misión " dijo Nagato con Sakumo con el ceño fruncido.

"y… ¿Qué sugieres que haga?...matarme para eliminar la deshonra sobre mí y mi clan" preguntó Sakumo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! …si hace eso, sería traumático para su hijo, ya que no sería capaz de entenderlo…su nombre es Kakashi ¿verdad? Potencial increíble a una edad tan joven… ¿cómo va a reaccionar a la vista de que muerto en el suelo con su espada enterrada profundamente dentro de su estómago? "Nagato replicó mientras Sakumo pensaba que las cosas en su cabeza.

"No hay otra alternativa... usted no ha considerado eso plenamente", comentó Nagato, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del hombre mayor.

"¿Qué alternativa tengo?" preguntó Sakumo con Nagato sonriendo aún más.

"Si lo deseas puedes irte de Konoha, tú y tu clan puede recomenzar en Uzu." Nagato ofrecido con Sakumo ahora con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quieres decir que mi familia cambie de pueblo Shinobi para servir a otro? " cuestionado Sakumo mientras que Nagato se encogió de hombros.

"Recuerde, que usted sugirió quitarse la vida para eliminar la llamada" vergüenza "de esta misión te sacrificaste para salvar a sus compañeros ingratos ,en Uzu, que habría sido elogiado por la elección de ellos durante la misión. La familia es lo primero. Las personas dentro de este pueblo realmente deben tratar a su gente como de la familia…ese pensamiento lo adopto Hashirama y Tobirama cuando eran Hokages " contrarresto Nagato mientras que el hombre frente a él frunció el ceño aún más.

Sakumo ha amado Konoha desde que tenía memoria, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, ahora la gente lo veía como una peste.

"Necesito... tiempo para pensar en tu oferta….", respondió Sakumo antes de irse y Nagato asintió.

"No se sorprenda si las cosas empeoran para usted y su familia, si llega a pasar eso me buscas y podrás comenzar una nueva vida en Uzu " comentó Nagato cuando vio a Sakumo alejarse.

"Usted sabe tan bien como yo que va a venir en busca de nosotros en el futuro", comentó Yahiko cuando Nagato estaba acercándose a él.

"Por supuesto que sí , yo también sentí el honor de ese hombre, se habría suicidado, pero ojala que acepte esta segunda opción", respondió con Nagato y Yahiko ahora sonriéndole.

"Me sorprende que la carta de Takuma, que a pesar que está muerto, sabía lo que iba a pasar mucho tiempo después de su muerte. ¿Cómo cree que él sabía que iba a pasar eso?" Yahiko preguntó con curiosidad.

"No sé….tal vez vio el futuro a través de un sello antes de su regreso al clan hace años, no lo sé la verdad "respondió Nagato Yahiko mientras frunció el ceño aún más.

"La pérdida de Konoha seria ganancia para Uzu," comentó Yahiko mientras Nagato sacudió la cabeza.

"Posiblemente, también sabemos que su hijo Kakashi, es el estudiante del futuro Yondaime Hokage después de todo," comentó Nagato con Yahiko y Konan tanto suspiros.

"Al menos que él y su clan dimos una forma de salir de esta situación así al menos pudimos salvarlo de Konoha ", dijo Yahiko

En ese momento su sensei llamado Shun Uzumaki apareció con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Vámonos, Hiroshi - sama nos quiere de vuelta en Uzu," dijo Shun.

"¿Por qué?" Yahiko preguntó con preocupación.

"Nada por ahora, pero Hiroshi tiene un mensaje dejado por Takuma-sama que abrirá pronto y quiere que ustedes tres estén allí cuando se lea" respondió Shun.

Hiroshi Uzumaki tenía un profundo respeto a su hermano cuando regreso a Uzu hace 10 años.

En primer lugar, la defensa de Uzu durante la 2° guerra Shinobi de habría acarreado el saqueo de los secretos del clan.

En segundo lugar, asegurarse de que Kushina no se vio obligado a aceptar cualquier cosa mientras vivía en Konoha después de la transferencia del Kyuuby dentro de ella.

En tercer lugar, era asegurar que la hermana de ambos Mito Uzumaki fuera enterrada en Uzu lugar al que pertenecía y que a espaladas de Konoha, se llevaran las mascaras de la capilla Uzumaki y los restos de Harishama y Tobirama.

 _ **(Lugar desconocido-Algún tiempo después)**_

Zetsu y el anciano Madara Uchiha tenía en su poder a Óbito Uchiha, para que así se cumpliera sus planes.

De pronto alguien lo apuñaló en el pecho y del cuello del Uchiha y a Zetsu lo eliminaron clavándole un Kunai envenenado y después lo quemaron.

"La información de Takuma-sama era correcta. …Madara Uchiha y ese ser llamado Zetsu estaban aquí, que sorpresa que Madara estaba vivo después de todo, es difícil de creer" comentó un ANBU de Uzu.

"Ya pudimos eliminar a ambos y que hacemos con el…" cuestiono el otro Ambu de Uzu mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Óbito.

"De acuerdo con las instrucciones dejadas por Takuma-sama... lo matamos y destruimos todo en este lugar…. Sin preguntas," ordenó al capitán ANBU antes de que Óbito fuera apuñalado y luego decapitado.

Después el lugar fue destruido, al fin la amenaza de Zetsu y Madara no se produciría, el futuro de algún modo fue salvado

Continuara…


	23. ¿Minato no sera el Hokage?

Capitulo 20

 _ **(6 meses después)**_

Rin estaba asustada y con razón , unos ninja de Kiri, en una misión le habían sellado a Isubu , la tortuga de 3 colas , Rin no quería llegar a la aldea puesto que el sello que le pusieron era temporal ,para que en el momento de que entrara a Konoha, el sello se romperá y el tres colas destruyera Konoha, le pidió a Kakashi , que la matara , Kakashi estaba a punto de hacerlo , cuando Yahiko intervino y gracias a él , le puso un nuevo Sello , ahora Rin estaba a salvo …por ahora .

 _ **(Konoha- Torre Hokage - Algún tiempo después)**_

"Ya veo….esta es una buena noticia" comentó Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa suave en su cara arrugada

"Así es Hiruzen, ahora tenemos otra arma dentro de nuestras filas, con la alteración adecuada de la junta, podemos convertir Rin-san en un arma devastadora" comentó Danzo mientras Minato y Kushina tenía el ceño fruncido junto con la mayoría de los jefes de clan.

"No habrá ninguna alteración de la junta…porque yo me niego a hacerle eso con Rin," dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido.

"Tampoco voy a permitirlo, el sello que se le aplico fue puesto por alguien del mi clan, el sello colocado sobre el sello inestable que Rin obtuvo de Kiri, fue diseñado para no ser alterado una vez colocado, alterarlo podría simplemente hacerlo inestable de nuevo", añadió Kushina ya que ella y Minato ya habían inspeccionaron el sello, una vez que Kakashi les dijo lo que pasó.

"Si son las órdenes Tercer Hokage que lo hagan, entonces lo harán" Danzo declaró mientras Kushina miró más molesta.

"No, no y tampoco lo hará Kushina, me niego a manipular los sellos de ambas, estamos de acuerdo en que la manipulación no sería beneficioso en lo más mínimo, hay contramedidas en el sello de Uzu cuando se coloca encima de un sello inestable, eso es sin duda, para evitar que cualquiera haga alguna alteración de la junta, Danzo" - dijo Minato

Danzo tenía el ceño fruncido con más rabia y maldiciendo mentalmente la existencia del Clan Uzumaki clan por su brillantez en Fuinjutsu se utiliza para negar sus ambiciones para hacer el pueblo de Konoha supremo entre los ahora 6 pueblos Shinobi.

"Eso es traición Minato-san" comentó Homura con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Su propia lealtad al pueblo se podría poner en entredicho y peligra su nueva posición como el Yondaime Hokage cuando Hiruzen se retire" añadió Koharu en tono amenazante.

"¿Por qué? Simplemente porque yo dijo NO a un orden tan absurda como esa… ¿Porque le voy a hacer eso a mi ex alumno? , que yo sepa desde la fundación de Konoha, nunca han usado alguna vez un Jinchuriki como arma… ¡nunca! …a diferencia de Iwa, Kumo, Suna, y Kiri todos lo han hecho, la única razón de que Konoha ha permanecido fuerte hasta ahora se debe a los principios que Harishama y Tobirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki creían, haber… ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser el primero en deshonrarlos y traicionar la visión que ellos crearon hace años?... ¡Hablen ahora ¡… es una perdedera de tiempo hablar con ustedes, ahora... Yo me voy de aquí ", declaró Minato antes de salir de la habitación, al igual que Kushina mientras miraba molesta a Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu antes de la sesión se levantara.

"Mocoso desagradecido….el no merece ser tu sucesor Hiruzen…Sakumo Hatake sería una opción mucho mejor, al menos nos habría obedecido si significaba demostrar su valía a Konoha y la eliminación de su deshonra en el proceso" Danzo comentó, mientras esperaba la oportunidad para empujar Minato fuera de la nominación del puesto de Hokage y que Sakumo fuera su futuro títere para manipularlo desde las sombras.

"Lo malo Danzo, amigo, es que Sakumo se retiro de la nomina, para el puesto de Hokage, ayer, presento su renuncia a la candidatura por el puesto" Dijo Hiruzen, Danzo frunció el ceño, muy molesto.

"Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué pasa con el clan Uzumaki? Se rumorea, que se están reuniendo clanes no afiliados que están huyendo de la guerra " - cuestiono Hiruzen con Danzo asintiendo.

"Ellos han estado haciendo eso y con éxito podría añadir….por desgracia esta guerra ha dirigido un buen número de ellos hacia Uzu y los Uzumaki ha sido más que dispuestos a llevarlos a formar parte de su pueblo , muchos están ahora con ellos, ahora Uzu es calificada como la sexta mayor población Shinobi " - respondió Danzo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Muchos de nuestros más poderosos ninjas, así como los clanes mismos están mostrando signos de ser leales a Uzu sobre Konoha, muchos de los clanes de Konoha no aprueban algunas de las políticas que hemos estado tratando de convertir en ley" comentó Homura con el ceño fruncido.

"Podríamos eliminar los jefes de clan bajo sospecha de traición y volverá a colocar los miembros que sabemos son verdaderamente leales a Konoha," ofreció Koharu sabiendo que podrían si tuvieran la oportunidad.

"¿Con quién? La mayoría de los jefes de clan ahora son jóvenes…ya reemplazaron a sus antiguos jefes de clan que estaban de nuestro lado desde el principio, lo peor es que estos nuevos líderes de esos clanes apoyaran a Minato, una vez que se convierte en Hokage después de la guerra haya terminado", respondió Hiruzen Danzo con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces encuentra una razón para que Minato no se convierta en el Yondaime Hokage" dijo Danzo mirando a Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Con quién? No hay nadie en nuestra generación, no hay otro candidato potencial lo suficientemente fuerte para mi sucesor, aparte de Minato, Nawaki, Sakumo, Dan, Kushina, o incluso Tsunade y además Danzo, no hay una verdadera razón legítima que puede revocar la decisión de que Minato sea mi sucesor, a parte ya envié los documentos al Daimyo que acreditan a Minato como el Yondaime Hokage" respondió Hiruzen.

"Pues tenemos que hacer algo" – dijo Danzo

"y… ¿Qué pasa con el jefe del clan del clan Uchiha? Fugaku Uchiha, por lo que se aparte de los Senju, ellos han sido leales a Konoha, a pesar del lo de Madara Uchiha y también sería el primer Hokage de ese clan que tenga Konoha. ", ofrecido Homura con Hiruzen pensando.

"Tentador, pero el hombre no es el ninja más fuerte en el pueblo, Minato es el más fuerte de su generación…por no hablar que Fugaku es arrogante e intentará convertir en armas a Kushina y a Rin con el chakra de su Biju " Dijo Hiruzen y Danzo frunció el ceño aún más.

"Aún así, el Sharingan de los Uchiha debe ser capaz de reprimir y controlar el Biju caso de que escapen del cuerpo de un Jinchuriki, eso en sí es impresionante, también significa que si el Biju se libera, el Sharingan de dará el tiempo suficiente para volver a sellar el interior de otro Jinchuriki adecuado y entrenado como arma "Danzo dijo de nuevo.

"Los tres colas no deberían ser un problema, pero el problema es que sólo un Uzumaki realmente puede sostener al Kyuuby. ", dijo Koharu, mientras Hiruzen frunció el ceño aún más en consideración a este movimiento.

"Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto, retirémonos por ahora, necesito pensar muy bien mi decisión " Dijo Hiruzen con sus asesores asintiendo y dejándolo solo para pensar las cosas.

Ni Hiruzen, ni los asesores notando un ojo que estaba en la sala de juntas y que luego desapareció de la habitación.

Continuara…


	24. El Plan de escape de Minato

Capitulo 21

_- Anteriormente-_

" _y… ¿Qué pasa con el jefe del clan del clan Uchiha? Fugaku Uchiha, por lo que se aparte de los Senju, ellos han sido leales a Konoha, a pesar del lo de Madara Uchiha y también sería el primer Hokage de ese clan que tenga Konoha. ", ofrecido Homura con Hiruzen pensando._

 _"Tentador, pero el hombre no es el ninja más fuerte en el pueblo, Minato es el más fuerte de su generación…por no hablar que Fugaku es arrogante e intentará convertir en armas a Kushina y a Rin con el chakra de su Biju " Dijo Hiruzen y Danzo frunció el ceño aún más._

 _"Aún así, el Sharingan de los Uchiha debe ser capaz de reprimir y controlar el Biju caso de que escapen del cuerpo de un Jinchuriki, eso en sí es impresionante, también significa que si el Biju se libera, el Sharingan de dará el tiempo suficiente para volver a sellar el interior de otro Jinchuriki adecuado y entrenado como arma "Danzo dijo de nuevo._

 _"Los tres colas no deberían ser un problema, pero el problema es que sólo un Uzumaki realmente puede sostener al Kyuuby. ", dijo Koharu, mientras Hiruzen frunció el ceño aún más en consideración a este movimiento._

 _"Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto, retirémonos por ahora, necesito pensar muy bien mi decisión " Dijo Hiruzen con sus asesores asintiendo y dejándolo solo para pensar las cosas._

 _Ni Hiruzen, ni los asesores notando un ojo que estaba en la sala de juntas y que luego desapareció de la habitación._

_- Continuamos - _

 _ **(Mansión Namikaze-En ese mismo instante)**_

Adriano Prudant y su esposa Kasumi habían llegado el día anterior a Konoha, para visitar a Minato y Kushina y estar en el nombramiento del esposo de la hermana de Kasumi como Hokage.

Gracias al Ojo magico de Adriano, Minato y los actuales jefes, de los Clanes de Konoha, que se encontraban en la casa Namikaze, se enteraron de los planes de Hiruzen y sus asesores.

Adriano utilizo el conjuro del ojo mágico que todo lo ve y proyectaba lo que sucedía en ese momento.

"Tenías razón para sospechar que algo tramaban, Minato-san," comentó Shibi.

"¿Así que es cierto? … ¿Hiruzen planea hacer algo?" preguntó Tsume con Minato asintiendo.

"Lamentablemente sí. Hace tiempo que he llegado a sospechar del viejo, Él y Danzo desea utilizar a Kushina y a Rin como armas, mi negativa para alterar el sello de Rin, colmo la paciencia de Hiruzen y esa será la razón que posiblemente yo no asuma el puesto de Hokage " respondió Minato con los jefes de clan en la sala mirando el uno al otro por la preocupación.

"Esto es problemático", comentó Shikaku mientras que su amigo Inoichi asintió.

"Amigos, al parecer, Danzo pensaba usar a Sakumo Hatake como el títere de Danzo, por eso, querían que Sakumo se convirtiera en el rival de Minato igual que Danzo fue una vez rival de Hiruzen de por el puesto de Hokage " - respondió Shibi.

"! Bastardos! Sakumo hizo lo correcto en renunciar a la candidatura del puesto de Hokage, el bastardo de Danzo quería convertirlo en una marioneta o enemigo de mi Minato-kun… ¡Lo mato!" exclamó con rabia Kushina mientras que el pelo de repente cobró vida y agitando alrededor como nueve colas.

"Hermana, cálmate, por favor, nadie está matando a nadie" - dijo Kasumi con calma mientras que la mujer dejó escapar un gran Puf.

"No todavía" murmuró Shikaku a sus amigos.

"¿Qué hacemos? Me encanta Konoha. Pero al parecer todas las enseñanzas del Shodaime se perdieron, el plan de ellos era que Hiruzen nombrara a Minato para ser Hokage y una vez que Minato asume el puesto, manipularlo para que hagan lo que ellos desean, pero lo asesores pueden ser reemplazados ", ofreció Choza con optimismo mientras Shibi negó con la cabeza.

"Eso no puede ser una posibilidad, mi ojo mágico que está en la sala de juntas escucho y ustedes vieron, Hiruzen está considerando la opción de designar a Fugaku Uchiha como el Yondaime Hokage, aunque sólo sea para mantener a Kushina y Rin sometidas, al parecer, los ojos Sharingan tienen un valor considerable para Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu en relación con el control de cualquier Biju " respondió Adriano con Kushina gruñendo.

"¡Malditos! Como cayeron tan bajo Minato, ya era bastante malo que quieran que yo sea su arma preciada, pero ahora la pobre Rin-chan también… ¡Nunca!" exclamó Kushina mientras que su ira se elevaba de nuevo.

"dejando eso a un lado ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Shikaku preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Si a pesar de todo, Konoha ha sido bueno con nosotros," respondió Tsume, con Minato asintiendo con la cabeza, al igual que algunos de los otros jefes de clan.

"Por ahora…pero si Hiruzen opta por nombrar Fugaku Uchiha como el próximo Hokage en lugar de Minato, recuerda Tsume, que el clan Uchiha ha enfrentado con nosotros los Senju por años y recuerda que también los ojos Sharingan pueden dominar a un Biju, sin incluir nuestros clanes y algunos Shinobi que saben mejor que estén de largo con ese clan " – dijo Shibi con calma.

"El Uchiha siempre han sido un dolor de cabeza, la única razón que el abuelo Hashirama los quería en Konoha fue porque era un sueño compartido entre él y Madara… y mira cómo resultó." Tsunade exclamó con rabia.

"Pero amigos, la pregunta que debemos hacernos es… ¿qué vamos a hacer con esta situación con Hiruzen y sus asesores?" Inoichi cuestionado ya que el futuro de sus familiares estaba en juego.

"Esperamos hasta que termine la guerra, hasta Hiruzen proclame a su sucesor una vez que esta guerra llegue a su fin…si me nombran el Yondaime Hokage, permanecemos en Konoha, y podremos solucionarlo desde dentro, pero si Fugaku es nombrado Hokage... conozco a Fugaku y el es muy ambicioso, tendríamos que huir de Konoha TODOS NOSOTROS Y NUESTROS CLANES " respondió Minato viendo a los jefes de los demás clanes de mala gana asintiendo.

"Pero... en caso que tengamos que irnos de Konoha…bueno… ¿hacia dónde vamos?" Chouza preguntó con curiosidad.

"Uzu, Vamos a Uzu," contestó Minato nuevo con toda seriedad.

"¿El Uzukage va a aceptarnos? … ¿a Todos nosotros?" - Shikaku preguntó a sabiendas de Hiroshi Uzumaki estaba algo viejo, pero tenía una memoria aguda a largo plazo.

"Él va a responder por ustedes y sus clanes…Yo iré a habrá con el Tío Hiroshi, yo se que él los aceptara en Uzu ", dijo Kasumi.

"Muy bien….cada uno de nosotros va a hacer arreglos secretos para preparar a nuestros clanes si debemos abandonar Konoha, hacerlo con discreción y sólo con los miembros del clan de su confianza. " - dijo Shikaku sabiendo que algunos de sus propios miembros del clan no se podía confiar este secreto.

"¿Qué pasa con el clan Sarutobi? No podemos dejarlos solos en esto... ¿Qué hay de Biwako o sus hijos?" Kushina se le preguntó de repente ya que ella sabía que la esposa de Hiruzen siempre fue buena con ella.

"No podemos estar seguros de donde está su lealtad Kushina…por supuesto, no creo que ella aprobaría las acciones de su marido con nosotros...", dijo Minato.

"Sin embargo, puede hablar con ella, no perdemos nada con intentarlo" – dijo Kushina tristemente.

"Lamentablemente, nuestro plan puede o no ser necesario dependiendo del fin de la guerra y que Hiruzen nombre como su sucesor, hasta entonces, podemos prepararnos para lo peor y discretamente averiguar quién entre nuestros clanes se puede confiar para venir Uzu con nosotros para empezar de nuevo allí ", respondió Minato sabiendo que algunas personas dentro de todos los clanes que se negaría a salir de Konoha.

Al final, lo único que podían hacer era esperar... y esperar.

Continuara…


	25. Fugaku Uchiha se convirtio en Hokage

Capitulo 22

2 meses después , la 3° Guerra Shinobi había terminado oficialmente, Iwa se había rendido.

No es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta cómo Minato Namikaze utiliza su Hiraishin no Jutsus en cientos de Iwa Shinobi y los mató a todos en unos pocos segundos.

El Tsuchikage, por temor a que Minato de alguna manera utiliza dicho Jutsus para llegar dentro de las paredes de Iwa, decidió cortar por lo sano, y pidió una tregua mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

El final de la guerra se dio debido ,al plan inicial de Kiri para destruir Konoha no resulto como esperaban y ahora Konoha contaba con otro Jinchuriki y Kumo no tuvo el estómago suficiente para permanecer en la guerra, Iwa conocía su Tsuchikage había hecho lo correcto.

Naturalmente, no les gustaba, pero era bien hacer la paz o vivir lo suficiente para ver Iwa invadía y muy probablemente destruida por sus enemigos, así que con gran renuencia, Iwa se rindió.

Pero mientras que la paz finalmente se había asentado, en Konoha irónicamente tiene sus propios problemas en este momento, una creciente tensión había surgido en la Hoja, gracias en gran parte por las fuerzas que actualmente están en el poder y se niegan a ver el cambio para mejor.

( _ **TORRE HOKAGE - Traspaso de poderes – 2 meses después de terminada la 3° guerra Shinobi- 9:30 AM)**_

"He servido como el Tercer Hokage durante 35 años, con orgullo y fidelidad, por desgracia, no puedo ser su Hokage para siempre, por mucho que me gustaría que con el fin de protegerse de los peligros que acechan más allá de nuestras paredes ", dijo Hiruzen con calma mientras las personas por debajo de lo escuchó sus palabras, bueno... casi todo el mundo.

"Esta es la hora de la verdad Kushina-chan, vamos a ver a quien nombrara Hiruzen como su sucesor" susurró Minato a su esposa Kushina, mientras permanecían detrás del Tercer Hokage junto con los jefes de clan, de los consejos y Capitanes ANBU como testigos de la transición del siguiente Hokage

"Es con gran placer voy a anunciarles a mi sucesor, aquel que es digno del título y con lealtad ha servido a Konoha desde que era un niño, les presento a mi sucesor y el nuevo Yondaime Hokage" Hiruzen declarado antes de que él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Minato por un segundo con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro antes de girar la cabeza totalmente a un poco aturdido Fugaku Uchiha, ya que nadie había dicho que el Uchiha se convertiría en el nuevo Hokage.

" _¿Yo? …¿El Hokage_? " - pensó Fugaku que dio varios pasos hacia adelante y Hiruzen le dio el sombrero de Hokage.

"Fugaku Uchiha, por el poder dado a mí como el Sandaime Hokage, ahora te nombro Yondaime Hokage de Konoha." -exclamó Hiruzen con la multitud se sorprendió al principio, ya que estaban esperando a que Minato Namikaze fuera el próximo Hokage.

Pero pronto la gente comenzó a aplaudir y animar al hombre que el Sandaime había elegido personalmente para dirigir Konoha en el futuro.

"Así que Hiruzen ha tomado su decisión," susurró Kushina con estrechando los ojos en el viejo mono.

"Si, hermana, ahora tu y Rin están en peligro, vamos a tener que ejecutar el plan de éxodo a Uzu." – susurro Kasumi y Kushina asintió con la cabeza.

"Que mala suerte que sensei no se convirtió en Hokage, se que fue su sueño" dijo Rin, mientras que Kakashi parecía deprimido al ver a su sensei que se le negó lo que estaba destinado a ser el suyo después de todo lo que había sucedido durante la guerra.

"Esto no es justo" susurró tristemente Kakashi mientras que su padre le puso una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo.

"No todo en la vida es correcto o justo hijo, Yo aprendí de la manera difícil, fue gracias a clan de de Kasumi - san y Kushina que me di cuenta de lo que tenemos que soportar y ahora habrá que buscar pastos más verdes. ", respondió Sakumo.

"Estoy contento de que no te mataste, Sakumo-kun " - dijo Kushina.

"No sé lo que estaba pensando, usted y su clan me salvó de mí mismo Kushina… Gracias", respondió Sakumo mientras sonríe a ella y luego a su hijo.

"La pregunta que debemos hacernos es ¿qué hacemos con respecto a este nuevo Hokage?" cuestionado Rin mientras ella puso una mano en su vientre donde estaba el sello y percibió que su "Abuelito" Isobu se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Rin e Isobu aceptaron ser compañeros hace 6 meses desde que fue sellada dentro de ella.

Rin en realidad había tomado el consejo de Minato y trató de encontrarse con su Biju para formar una amistad con él.

El hecho de que la tortuga sea sellada en un ser humano no significaba que tenía que vivir una vida de aislamiento durante la vida natural del Rin, Isobu veía a Rin como una nieta.

Ella entraba a su pasaje mental y charlaban durante horas y horas y después Rin se despedía con un besito en la concha de Isobu, el cual se sonrojaba.

Kushina ella también había comenzado a tratar a Kurama, sorprendentemente el estaba abierto a la idea de ser su amiga casi inmediatamente.

Cuando Kushina le preguntó por qué estaba dispuesto a hacer esto, el zorro simplemente le sonrió y simplemente le dijo que era beneficioso para ambos.

Kushina sabía que el Kyuuby estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió en secreto no era perjudicial para ella, o alguien en el futuro.

Kurama por su parte, tenía las memorias de Naruto que Shinigami, le dio unos días después de que Kushina se convirtiera en su Jinchuriki.

"Naruto, tú te mereces ser feliz y te ayudare a alcanzar esa felicidad." – pensaba Kurama en ese momento.

"Seguimos como estaba previsto, pero no hacemos nada hasta Fugaku haga algo, no hay duda de que nos van a llamar a una reunión con los miembros de Consejo y todos los jefes de clan…por fortuna Harishama hizo una ley que los Jinchuriki no pueden de ser obligados a luchar por Konoha contra de su voluntad….el no creía que los Jinchuriki deben ser armas " - respondió Minato mientras sostiene la mano de Kushina con fuerza.

"Yo dijo que Harishama tuvo las mejores intenciones Minato-sama " susurro Adriano, sabia por oídas que los Jinchuriki de los otros pueblos no fueron tratados tan amablemente en sus aldeas y que los Kages de cada una querían usarlos para la guerra.

 _ **(4 Horas Después – Sala de Juntas de la Torre Hokage)**_

"Como saben, mi nombramiento como el Yondaime Hokage, me obliga a abandonar el liderato del clan Uchiha, por esa razón yo entrego el liderazgo a Yashiro Uchiha, Yo sé que hará bien su trabajo", anunció Fugaku mientras Yashiro asintió y aceptó su posición como el nuevo jefe del clan.

"¿Y usted Hiruzen? ¿Va a convertirse en jefe del clan Sarutobi?" Shibi preguntó con curiosidad.

"No…mi esposa Biwako-chan será la líder a partir de ahora, voy a ser parte del Consejo Asesor Shinobi", respondió Hiruzen con muchos de los jefes de clan con el ceño fruncido en eso.

"Pero ya hay 3 asesores en el Consejo Asesor, ¿es realmente necesario un cuarto asesor para ayudar al nuevo Hokage?" preguntó Hiashi desde que sintió muchos verían como el nuevo Hokage era menos competente para manejar las tareas de su cargo le exigía.

"¿En realidad está cuestionando al Hokage de Konoha anterior en su derecho a participar en el Consejo?" Danzo cuestiono ya que sabía Hiruzen sería capaz de ayudar a ejercer influencia sobre él Fugaku a seguir sus políticas y por lo tanto se trasladó a defender a su viejo rival.

"No estoy cuestionando su derecho, estoy cuestionando si es una buena idea para un Hokage tener tantos asesores Shinobi….nuestros enemigos creerán que nuestro nuevo líder no está preparado para el desafío de dirigir a Konoha. ", contrarresto Hiashi mientras mantenía los ojos en el Consejo de Asesores Shinobi y el nuevo Hokage.

"Hiashi, en mis años de experiencia como el Hokage anterior será de gran valor para Fugaku. Después de todo, un joven Hokage necesita asesores fuerte hasta que tenga propia experiencia " - respondió Hiruzen.

"y acepto la ayuda, además tomare mi primera decisión en cuanto marcharan las cosas ahora que soy Hokage," añadió Fugaku mientras todo el mundo entre los jefes de clan tenían un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Minato mientras Fugaku echó un vistazo a Kushina y Rin.

"Durante muchos años, desde la fundación de Konoha, el Shodaime hizo una ley que los Jinchuriki, no fueran usados como armas, un noble sentimiento, teniendo en cuenta que su esposa fue la primera Jinchuriki, estoy seguro de que la idea de tener que usar el poder del Kyuuby para la guerra era algo que quería evitar, sin embargo, ya no estoy tan seguro de eso sea aconsejable más... Nuestros enemigos en otros pueblos están utilizando su Jinchuriki y más con cada conflicto que pasa y la guerra que tenemos con ellos, afortunadamente, la paz que ahora hemos conseguido ha proporcionado Konoha con una ventana de oportunidad para cambiar, ahora no tenemos uno, sino dos Jinchuriki en Konoha, y por lo tanto, Kushina Uzumaki de Namikaze y Rin Nohara tendrán sus sellos examinados, modificados, para se convierten en nuevas armas de Konoha ", respondió Fugaku para horror de muchos en la sala.

"No se puede Fugaku, Harishama Senju hizo una ley que no puede obligar a los Jinchuriki a pelear si no están de acuerdo con dicha acción, además Tobirama Senju, reforzó esa Ley " dijo Minato.

"Pues yo derogare esa ley, como Hokage, es mi derecho a modificar o eliminar las leyes que dificultarán el progreso general de Konoha, los tiempos están cambiando, si Konoha no cambia con ellas, seremos destruidos por nuestros enemigos." - contrarrestado Fugaku mientras que Kushina gruñó con rabia y Rin estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"Y… ¿si me niego a ser convertido en un arma?" preguntó Kushina mientras que miraba a Fugaku.

"Serás etiquetada como una traidora a este pueblo, su matrimonio Minato será anulado y voy a desterrarte a Uzu , no sin antes sellar al Kyuuby a un nuevo Jinchuriki fiel a Konoha , por supuesto ", respondió a una Fugaku semi-arrogante ya que él no creía Kushina podía manejar el poder de su clan, y mucho menos todos Konoha.

La única desventaja de sus acciones era su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha sería un poco molesto por que, dado que las dos mujeres eran amigas.

"! Esto es indignante! ¿No voy a aceptar!" exclamó con rabia, Tsunade mientras miraba a Fugaku.

"Tienes que aceptar Tsunade o de lo contrario voy a colocar fuertes sanciones económicas en su clan como castigo por desafiarme, lo mismo ocurrirá con el Clan Uzumaki y cualquier otro clan aquí al que desafíe mis decisiones como Hokage, llego la hora de Konoha para utilizar los Jinchuriki y utilizarlos con el fin de poner fin a las guerras y las vidas de nuestros enemigos, por lo tanto las Jinchuriki se someterán al equipo Fuinjutsu voy a asignar a modificar las juntas y comenzar el entrenamiento para aprovechar el poder del Biju ", ordenó Fugaku mientras se asegura de que el propio equipo formado por miembros del clan Uchiha que no sólo altera el sello, pero para asegurar ciertas partes adicionales ... como un sello de lealtad de ambas al clan Uchiha.

Adriano y Kasumi desde la casa de su hermana, vio esa junta, afortunadamente, Kasumi hablo con Hiroshi y estuvo de acuerdo en recibir a los clanes de Konoha.

"Maldito Fugaku" – grito Kasumi.

"Clámate cariño, seguiremos el plan de Minato, prepararnos para huir de Konoha" respondió Adriano sosteniendo a su esposa, para que no fuera a matar a nuevo Hokage.

Continuara…


	26. Una Magica Huida , el conjuro de Adriano

Capitulo 24

_- Anteriormente -_

 _"Y… ¿si me niego a ser convertido en un arma?" preguntó Kushina mientras que miraba a Fugaku._

 _"Serás etiquetada como una traidora a este pueblo, su matrimonio Minato será anulado y voy a desterrarte a Uzu , no sin antes sellar al Kyuuby a un nuevo Jinchuriki fiel a Konoha , por supuesto ", respondió a una Fugaku sema-arrogante ya que él no creía Kushina podía manejar el poder de su clan, y mucho menos todos Konoha._

 _La única desventaja de sus acciones era su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha sería un poco molesto por que, dado que las dos mujeres eran amigas._

" _! Esto es indignante! ¿No voy a aceptar!" exclamó con rabia, Tsunade mientras miraba a Fugaku._

 _"Tienes que aceptar Tsunade o de lo contrario voy a colocar fuertes sanciones económicas en su clan como castigo por desafiarme, lo mismo ocurrirá con el Clan Uzumaki y cualquier otro clan aquí al que desafíe mis decisiones como Hokage, llego la hora de Konoha para utilizar los Jinchuriki y utilizarlos con el fin de poner fin a las guerras y las vidas de nuestros enemigos, por lo tanto las Jinchuriki se someterán al equipo Fuinjutsu voy a asignar a modificar las juntas y comenzar el entrenamiento para aprovechar el poder del Biju ", ordenó Fugaku mientras se asegura de que el propio equipo formado por miembros del clan Uchiha que no sólo altera el sello, pero para asegurar ciertas partes adicionales ... como un sello de lealtad de ambas al clan Uchiha._

 _Adriano y Kasumi desde la casa de su hermana, vio esa junta, afortunadamente, Kasumi hablo con Hiroshi y estuvo de acuerdo en recibir a los clanes de Konoha._

" _Maldito Fugaku" – grito Kasumi._

" _Clámate cariño, seguiremos el plan de Minato, prepararnos para huir de Konoha" respondió Adriano sosteniendo a su esposa, para que no fuera a matar a nuevo Hokage._

_- Continuamos- _

 _ **(Mansión Namikaze - Algún tiempo después de la reunión)**_

"¡Ese maldito bastardo!... Sensei sabía que iba a hacer esto, apuesto que por eso quiere a Fugaku como Hokage, porque con esos ojos malditos, podrán controlar a cualquier Biju y quizás provocar una guerra" exclamó con rabia Tsunade

Kushina también estaba súper enojada.

"No hay que perder tiempo, amigos el sortilegio está casi terminado, solo me faltan 2 semanas para terminarlo y podernos huir de Konoha" – dijo Adriano.

"Ya tuve el aviso de varios clanes, la mayoría se van con nosotros, hay que retrasar los planes de Fugaku, hasta terminar el sortilegio" – dijo Minato.

"Entonces, comencemos la _"Operación Éxodo_ ", amigos, esperamos salir con bien" – dijo Kasumi.

 _ **(Hokage Torre- 2 semanas más tarde)**_

Adriano, Minato, Kasumi, Kushina, y Rin se paró frente a la nuevo Yondaime Hokage.

Detrás de él estaba Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu con miradas de suficiencia en sus caras, pero pusieron una de sorpresa al ver a Kasumi.

"Señores consejeros, permitame presentarles a mi hermana gemela Kasumi Uzumaki de Prudant y a mi cuñado Adriano Prudant y preguntar para que fuimos llamados ... "– dijo Kushina.

Los ancianos estaban sorprendidos, excepto por el largo del cabello, serian exactas ambas hermanas.

"Entiendo por qué necesitan a Kushina y Rin aquí…pero ¿porque fui llamado tambien?" preguntó Minato con Fugaku sonriéndole.

"Debido a que vas a ayudar a mi equipo en la alteración de los sellos y enseñar lo que sabes para su uso futuro en caso de futuras alteraciones que tengan que hacerse", respondió Fugaku.

"Esto es un ultraje, como representante del Clan Prudant aqui en Konoha , eso es un abuso, Lord Hokage, yo he leído la historia de Konoha desde su fundación y nunca se han utilizado a los Jinchuriki como armas" – dijo Adriano molesto

"Adriano tiene razón, esto está mal Fugaku…Konoha no necesita convertir en armas a los Jinchuriki para ganar a sus rivales... ¿Por qué cambiar eso ahora?" Minato le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Fugaku le respondió

"Por el bien de Konoha, tenemos que garantizar nuestra continua supremacía, Orochimaru y Jiraiya murieron hace tiempo, mi predecesor se está haciendo viejo, tenemos que estar preparados , por eso tenemos que tener estas dos armas activas porque Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna e incluso Uzu intentarían destruirnos de alguna manera " - dijo Fugaku mientras Kushina frunció el ceño.

"Uzu es aliado de Konoha, atacaríamos si se nos provoca" dijo Kushina.

"Uzu, esta acogiendo en clanes que huían de la guerra, ellos no consultaron con nosotros o pidieron permiso, ni siquiera envían algunos de esos clanes aquí para compartir esas líneas de sangre con nuestro pueblo," contrarresto Fugaku, con Kushina echando humo por esa respuesta hipócrita.

"Y se puede saber porque tenemos que consultar con ustedes o pedir permiso" – dijo molesta Kasumi, ya arta de los aires de grandeza de Fugaku.

"Para que lo sepas…Kasumi… Konoha es superior, Uzu o cualquier aldea más bien deberian someterse y ceder sus técnicas a un pueblo superior, un pueblo superior como el nuestro no da nada, pronto con esas nuevas armas, Konoha se hará más fuerte que hasta podernos atacar otras aldeas e incluso Uzu, hasta podemos apoderarnos de los demás Jinchuriki y seremos todavía mas poderosos y quizás hasta seamos la aldea Shinobi más poderosa del mundo ", respondió Fugaku arrogantemente, mientras Kushina estaba más enojada.

'¡Bastardo!' Kushina pensó con rabia.

"Ya veo… ¿esa es su decisión final sobre el asunto? " – dijo Kasumi con calma.

"Y… ¿todavía insisten en que mi esposa y mi ex estudiante se conviertan en armas vivientes?" Minato le preguntó con firmeza y hizo que Hiruzen y los demás levantaran una ceja.

"Si, así es ", respondió con firmeza Fugaku y Minato soltó un suspiro.

"Bueno... al menos lo intentamos…. ¿verdad Adriano?..." - comentó Minato dándole espacio a Adriano.

"SI…bueno, solo puedo decir una cosa…" – dijo Adriano se puso frente a Fugaku, de pronto una triqueta apareció debajo del joven Prudant e hizo unos movimientos de manos, ante la mirada del Hokage y los ancianos.

"… _Escucha ahora las palabras de este Embrujado, a Konoha rápido nos vamos, porque la maldad esta a la mano, Fugaku Uchiha , Kushina y Rin armas vivientes no serán , porque ellas y Minato de inmediato con su aliados de Konoha se irán, que esta gran obra de la magia está presente y escucha mi llamado, que yo y todos lo que Konoha quieren abandonar y así en Uzu una nueva vida empezar "_ … ¡CHAITO!" dijo Adriano para después chasquear los dedos y el desapareció junto con Kasumi, Minato, Kushina y Rin.

"¡¿Qué?!...pero, qué clase de Jutsu es ese… ¿Cómo hizo eso?'" exclamó Fugaku en estado de shock, al igual que Hiruzen y los demás.

"Ya veo…así que esa es su decisión" - comentó Hiruzen en un tono decepcionado.

"Despachar a los ANBU y ninjas cazadores inmediatamente, tenemos que evitar que salgan de Konoha, si no lo han hecho todavía, no hay duda de que se dirigen a Uzu, debemos evitar que lleguen a ese pueblo" - ordenó Homura al saber que Uzu en este momento rompía todos los lazos con ellos y hacer las cosas complicadas para Konoha.

Sin embargo, antes de Fugaku pudiera decir algo, se escucho explosiones en todo Konoha, un ANBU entró en la habitación y se inclinó ante el Yondaime Hokage.

"¡Informe!" Fugaku exigió airadamente.

"Hokage-sama, el pueblo ha sido golpeado con múltiples explosiones, mayormente a lo largo de las paredes del pueblo, otras en el distrito comercial, el depósito de suministros ANBU y parte de la estación de Policía Uchiha," contestó el ANBU mientras Fugaku estaba enojado básicamente, Adriano Prudant puso a Konoha en un bloqueo defensivo.

"¡Asegurar el pueblo! Y quiero que todo cazador ninja dentro de Konoha se presente para encontrar y cazar a Minato Namikaze , Adriano Prudant , las hermanas Kushina y Kasumi Uzumaki y Rin Nohara inmediatamente, quiero que sus hogares y activos dentro de la Aldea sean confiscados como castigo por su traición " ordenó Fugaku.

"Sí Hokage-sama" dijo el ANBU antes de salir.

"Llamar a una reunión de emergencia. Voy a averiguar quién entre los clanes en el pueblo son leales a mí y que clanes apoyan a esos traidores" ordenó Fugaku conoce muchos de los jefes del clanes que eran amigos o partidarios de Minato.

Lo que Fugaku, no sabía era que aunque se quedaran con las casa de Minato y los clanes, los cuales no iban a volver a Konoha ,las cuentas bancarias de Minato, Kushina y los demás clanes, fueron transferirás a Uzu, bajo la narices de mismísimo Hokage, debido a que el gerente del banco era amigo de Minato y el y su familia se fueron para Uzu en el mismo instante que los demás desaparecieron.

Continuara…


	27. El Divorcio de Biwako y Mikoto

Capitulo 24

_- Anteriormente- _

 _"…Escucha ahora las palabras de este Embrujado, a Konoha rápido nos vamos, porque la maldad esta a la mano, Fugaku Uchiha , Kushina y Rin armas vivientes no serán , porque ellas y Minato de inmediato con su aliados de Konoha se irán, que esta gran obra de la magia está presente y escucha mi llamado, que yo y todos lo que Konoha quieren abandonar y así en Uzu una nueva vida empezar "…_ _¡CHAITO!" dijo Adriano para después chasquear los dedos y el desapareció junto con Kasumi, Minato, Kushina y Rin._

 _"¡¿Qué?!...pero, qué clase de Jutsu es ese… ¿Cómo hizo eso?'" exclamó Fugaku en estado de shock, al igual que Hiruzen y los demás._

 _"Ya veo…así que esa es su decisión" - comentó Hiruzen en un tono decepcionado._

 _"Despachar a los ANBU y ninjas cazadores inmediatamente, tenemos que evitar que salgan de Konoha, si no lo han hecho todavía, no hay duda de que se dirigen a Uzu, debemos evitar que lleguen a ese pueblo" - ordenó Homura al saber que Uzu en este momento rompía todos los lazos con ellos y hacer las cosas complicadas para Konoha._

_- Continuamos- _

 _ **(Uzu-Algún tiempo después de que dejaron Konoha)**_

"¡Wow!...de verdad que Uzu es grande" comentó Tsume silbando en la apreciación de lo Uzu había expandido significativamente desde la Segunda Guerra Shinobi.

"Por supuesto que tuvimos que es grande, después de todo, tener un pueblo nuevo Shinobi en lugar de un pueblo lleno de miembros del clan Uzumaki requiere espacio," contestó Hiroshi, mientras que ver el número completo de los clanes que apoyaron a Minato y Kushina, se trajo desde Konoha gracias al sortilegio de Adriano Prudant.

"De hecho, es impresionante", comentó Hizashi, mientras que veía a Uzu por primera vez y no se parecida a Konoha, de hecho gracias a la influencia occidental de Keylor Prudant, se construyo grandes rascacielos que hacían de Uzu una gran Ciudad (Similar a Manhattan), más agradable.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se tardará Fugaku-teme en enterarse que casi todos los Clanes se fueron, lo único que quedo fueron los Hyuuga ancianos y la familia principal y algunos ex-Nin Raíz de otros clanes ", comentó Tsunade.

"Casi me hubiera gustado estar allí. Aunque sólo sea para ver su reacción cuando se entere que casi todo el mundo se ha ido…ni siquiera Biwako-chan y el resto del Clan Sarutobi se quedaron en Konoha, Hiruzen tendrá sus papeles de divorcio pronto", añadió Kushina con un toque de alegría.

"Kasumi nos dijo cuántos clanes vendrían a Uzu, así que cada clan tiene su propia casa, todos pueden escoger una casa de su elección que se ajuste a su clan, cada casa es igual así, podrán personalizadas al gusto de cada clan " explicó Hiroshi ya que sabía cada clan querría convertir cada casa en su hogar.

 _ **(Hokage Torre-Algún tiempo después)**_

"¿Qué quiere decir esto es todo lo que queda?" exigido Fugaku mientras que miraba la lista de los restos de varios clanes ninja de Konoha.

"Yondaime-sama, eso es todo los miembros que quedan de todos los clanes en Konoha, los ancianos Hyuuga y algunos de la familia principal que apoyan las tradiciones se encontraron atados y amordazados en sus habitaciones. Varios de los miembros de los clanes Abúrame y Yamagata también se han encontrado en la misma forma por lo que podemos suponer que son los leales a Konoha y lo peor el Clan Sarutobi también se ha ido, una nota fue dejada para Hiruzen-sama, es de su esposa Biwako, "respondió el capitán ANBU delante de ellos.

"Dámela"- dijo Hiruzen en shock en su rostro la forma en que su clan dejo Konoha.

Hiruzen abrió la carta y empezó a leer el contenido, lo que leían lo dejaba conmocionado y enfureció al hombre, ya que era claramente que su mujer escribió esta carta.

 _Estimado Hiruzen,_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, la mayoría de los clanes dejaron Konoha, Incluido el nuestro._

 _Cuando Kushina y Minato me hablaron, mi primer pensamiento, era informarte de planeaban un éxodo masivo de los clanes hacia Uzu, fue después que me enseñaron unos documentos que te comprometían._

 _Al principio, yo no quería creer las cosas que leí de ti y de sus ex compañeros, junto con Jiraiya y Orochimaru durante su tiempo como Hokage._

 _Nunca habría soñado que traicionarías al clan Uzumaki y los venderías a nuestros enemigos para que el Kyuuby fuera exclusivamente de Konoha y que tu habías matado a Harishama alterando los medicamentos en el hospital después de su batalla contra Madara y que mataste a Tobirama cuando este te había nombrado Hokage y te aseguraste que nadie se enterada que tu usaste un arma de un ninja de Kumo, Yo no quería creerlo. Incluso ahora, una parte de mí no quiere creer al hombre que amaba, con el cual me case y tuve dos hijos maravillosos contigo , cayera tan bajo, apoyaba la mezcla de linaje en experimentos inmorales de su ex-estudiante Orochimaru, ahí me di cuenta que me había casado con un monstruo. Que había amado a un monstruo. Las únicas cosas buenas de nuestro tiempo junto fueron a nuestros hijos. Serán las únicas cosas que salvaba de ti Hiruzen y además no te moleste en pedir la Citación mono en busca de ayuda. Ya les dije lo que hiciste, a partir de este mismo momento al leer esto, su contrato con ellos ya no existe._

 _No hay duda Hiruzen, que tu eres quien ha traicionado a Konoha, a todos nosotros, a su sensei y a su familia y a la Voluntad de Fuego._

 _A partir de este momento, ya no soy tu esposa y tus hijos te repudian._

 _Disfruta de sus años restantes de la vida de ese poder, solo, sin familia y seres queridos._

 _Disfruta de tus años restantes rodeado de serpientes, que te atacarán el momento de debilidad_

 _Hiruzen, adiós para siempre._

 _\- Biwako Sarutobi: La jefe del verdadero clan Sarutobi._

 _PD El sello en la parte inferior están los papeles del divorcio, yo ya los firmé... ya no somos uno._

Hiruzen se quedó sin habla, su propia esposa se había divorciado, lo dejo a él y a Konoha.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Biwako?... ¿Cómo puedes tirar a la basura lo que te estaba ofreciendo?..¿La oportunidad de vivir para siempre?" Hiruzen pensó con rabia.

"¿Hiruzen?" Homura cuestiono, mientras que el propio Hiruzen comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"Uzu debe ser destruido, cada edificio, persona, hombre, mujer, incluso los niños, no habrán esclavos, prisioneros, o incluso futuros Jinchuriki, los Uzumaki y sus aliados deben morir " declarado Hiruzen brutalmente, mientras miraba a todos en la sala.

"Si bien me gustaría nada mejor que acabar con Uzu, no podemos", dijo Danzo de un modo irónico, ya que siempre había querido ir a la guerra con Uzu (en secreto) para tomar todas las técnicas de sellado del clan Uzumaki.

"¿Qué ?... ¿Y por qué no?" Fugaku exigido con enojo, ya que no iba a permitir que Minato, Kushina, Kasumi y Adriano e incluso Uzu interponga en su camino de conseguir lo que quería.

"Debido a que nuestro poder ha disminuido en gran medida, la mayoría de los clanes y los miembros dentro de ellos se han ido, los que quedan son muy pocos y en algunos casos ... demasiado viejos para luchar, por no hablar de los dos Jinchuriki que teníamos también se fueron, además que al llegar a Uzu, atacarlos nos llevaría al fracaso , recuerde que lo hemos intentado desde la Segunda Guerra Shinobi y para terminar, ahora los Clanes que tenia Konoha , ahora están en Uzu , no dudo que ellos lucharían por su nuevo hogar ... seríamos derrotados casi de inmediato. No tenemos ni la fuerza ni los medios para atacar los por el momento ", respondió Danzo con Fugaku ahora mirándolo molesto.

"¡No me importa eso!, tenemos que atacar y recuperar lo que Uzu tomo de Konoha" -exclamó Fugaku antes de un miembro del clan Uchiha entró y le entregó un mensaje dirigido a él, era de su esposa Mikoto.

 _Estimado Fugaku,_

 _Si usted está leyendo esto, entonces no cabe duda estás enojado con lo que ha sucedido a Konoha, seguro que estas enojado porque los diversos clanes se fueron a Uzu, también porque su oportunidad de convertir a los Jinchuriki de Konoha y moldearlos en armas de guerra bajo tu mando se ha perdido._

 _Más importante aún, que mi querida amiga Kushina Uzumaki se iba a convertir en tu esclava, pues ya perdiste, porque siempre has estado celoso de Minato Namikaze._

 _A pesar de que él se caso con Kushina, yo todavía lo amaba independientemente de que mi matrimonio contigo Fugaku, nunca he dejado de amarlo._

 _Cuando lo hacíamos, si se puede llamar así, siempre me imaginaba a Minato y no a ti que me estabas haciendo el amor, en cambio tú nunca me amaste y nunca fuiste tan bueno en la cama._

 _Minato, por otra parte es una historia diferente. Sí Fugaku, no te era fiel en lo más mínimo._

 _Por supuesto, sabia de tus infidelidades, por eso te ponía los cuernos con Minato y en una ocasión hice un trió con Kushina he estado con él en muchas ocasiones._

 _Te he engañado fácilmente con un clon de sombra fingiendo los "deberes de esposa", mientras, el verdadero yo estaba en entrenamiento duro para mantener mis habilidades agudas o yo estaba en la cama de Minato con Kushina y Minato nos daba a las dos más placer y más atención durante cada momento durante todo nuestro matrimonio._

 _Y para hacer las cosas aún peor para ti Fugaku, Itachi no es tu hijo, el es mi hijo y de Minato Namikaze._

 _Estoy en Uzu ahora y tengo la intención de ser feliz lejos de la gente como tú y el resto del clan Uchiha, tal vez vas a tener un hijo algún día con uno de sus muchas prostitutas que visitabas en el barrio rojo cuando estabas fuera de casa._

 _En cualquier caso, mi futuro está lejos de ti Fugaku, mi hijo va a fundar un nuevo clan Uchiha. Uno que no está unida por el odio, la codicia y la ambición de tomar las cosas y técnicas de los demás._

 _Adiós Fugaku._

 _\- Mikoto Uchiha: Amante de Minato Namikaze y madre de su hijo Itachi Namikaze Uchiha_

 _PD Sus papeles de divorcio están en el sello en la parte inferior_

"Esa perra ingrata, no sólo se acostaba con Minato, sino que tiene un hijo de sangre Uchiha, que debería haber sido mío… y qué si yo estaba con otras mujeres...los hombres Uchiha se les permite dormir con todas las mujeres que quieren" Fugaku pensó con rabia.

"Este es realmente inaceptable. Tenemos que planificar nuestra venganza contra estos traidores a la Voluntad de Fuego" - indico Danzo sabiendo cuanto más tiempo se perdía, más fuerte sus enemigos se convertirían y Konoha sería aún más débil una vez que la otra aldeas se enteraron de esto.

"¡El plan es atacar ¡... reúnan a cada ANBU disponible y Jounin que nos queda en Konoha... vamos a Uzu a tacar y tomar lo que es nuestro " Fugaku dijo con rabia que lo cegó a la dolorosa verdad.

"! No ¡… Konoha es demasiado débil para contraatacar a Uzu, aún con todos los ninjas disponibles, nunca seríamos capases de penetrar sus defensas" - contrarresto Danzo con Fugaku mirándolo.

"Soy el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y por la presente… ¡ordeno que todos los ninjas disponibles dentro de este pueblo se preparen para la guerra contra Uzu!" Fugaku exclamó antes de salir de la habitación.

"Él va a llevarnos a la ruina" - comentó Homura con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Creo que Hiruzen tenía razón, fue un error hacerlo Hokage" agregó Koharu.

"Es demasiado tarde ahora. Si tratamos de desafiar a sus órdenes, será considerado traición y él, sin duda, nos ejecutaría" - comentó Danzo.

Esto no iba a terminar bien para Konoha.

Continuara…


	28. La Muerte de Kento y Masao Fujimori

Capitulo 25

_- Anteriormente - _

 _"¡El plan es atacar¡... reúnan a cada ANBU disponible y Jounin que nos queda en Konoha... vamos a Uzu a tacar y tomar lo que es nuestro " Fugaku dijo con rabia que lo cegó a la dolorosa verdad._

" _! No ¡… Konoha es demasiado débil para contraatacar a Uzu, aún con todos los ninjas disponibles, nunca seríamos capases de penetrar sus defensas" - contrarresto Danzo con Fugaku mirándolo._

 _"Soy el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y por la presente… ¡ordeno que todos los ninjas disponibles dentro de este pueblo se preparen para la guerra contra Uzu!" Fugaku exclamó antes de salir de la habitación._

 _"Él va a llevarnos a la ruina" - comentó Homura con el ceño fruncido en su rostro._

 _"Creo que Hiruzen tenía razón, fue un error hacerlo Hokage" agregó Koharu._

 _"Es demasiado tarde ahora. Si tratamos de desafiar a sus órdenes, será considerado traición y él, sin duda, nos ejecutaría" - comentó Danzo._

 _Esto no iba a terminar bien para Konoha._

_- Continuamos-_

El nuevo Yondaime Hokage estaba resultando ser bastante inadecuado cuando se trataba de liderar el pueblo.

Después que dio sus órdenes para atacar Uzu, el despliegue de las fuerzas restantes de Konoha estaba en marcha, pero al hacerlo, dejó el pueblo expuestos a ser atacados.

Espías de los pueblos menores Shinobi vieron este momento en el tiempo como un medio para atacar Konoha y lanzaron un asalto cinco días después de que el ejército se fue para luchar contra Uzu.

En realidad, había sido una derrota muy cerca por parte de Konoha, debido a que muchos de sus mejores y más experimentados Shinobi fueron enviados a atacar Uzu.

La única razón por Konoha tenía una oportunidad contra una alianza de tres pueblos menores Shinobi se debió a que Hiruzen fue nombrado Hokage temporal de nuevo mientras Fugaku se fue a pelear a Uzu.

Fue especialmente peligroso para él personalmente debido a su edad y el hombre estaba agotado cuando se había terminado la invasión.

Al mismo tiempo, cuando Fugaku llego a Uzu, no pudo entrar debido a una barrera que cubría la Isla, cortesia de Adriano Prudant y además recibió un mensaje de Konoha y tuvo que regresar y reforzar las defensas dentro de la Villa.

Y debido a esto, Fugaku no tenía otra opción, pero se vengó de otra forma.

Fugaku creó una campaña de desprestigio, para asegurarse de que los clientes de Uzu, se alejaran de ellos e ir a Konoha.

Por desgracia, Uzu ya había previsto esto y respondió porque razón muchos abandonaron Konoha, una de ellas revelaron la conspiración secreta realizada por Konoha para traicionar al clan Uzumaki durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi durante los primeros años del mandato del Sandaime Hokage.

En realidad, gracias a la propia red de espionaje del clan Uzumaki, que había absorbido la red de Jiraiya y la había mejorado después de que el hombre murió, el mundo sabía de los pecados de Konoha.

Finalmente, el Daimyo de Fuego Kento Fujimori mostró su descontento por la conspiración en contra de Uzu y recorto el presupuesto de Konoha por los próximos 5 años como castigo.

Para contrarrestar esto, Danzo había ordenado en secreto a sus Ambus Raíz asesinar al Daimyo y hacer que parezca que Uzu lo hizo.

Este movimiento también se hizo para que Masao el hijo mayor fuera el nuevo Daimyo, así podría manipularse adecuadamente para darles una buena cantidad de fondos, para su futura guerra con Uzu.

El plan en última instancia, había sido una mezcla de éxito y fracaso.

El éxito debido a que en la emboscada de los Ambus Raíz, el Daimyo de fuego había muerto, pero fracaso porque la caravana donde iba el Daimyo, también iba Masao el cual murió también.

Pero el Daimyo Kento Fujimori hizo limpieza de ratas en su gabinete antes de morir y en una carta, nombro a su hijo menor Nobu Fujimori como el nuevo Daimyo de Fuego.

 _ **5 años después**_

Danzo no había sido feliz por el fracaso de esa misión , que se iba a imaginar el halcón de guerra que Masao Fujimori iba en esa caravana, entonces en secreto planeo y ejecuto un golpe de Estado contra el nuevo Daimyo para así ser el nuevo gobernante del país de Fuego y asi siendo Danzo el Daimyo , podria decrararle la guerra a Uzu .

Por desgracia, el plan fracasó puesto que Nobu era mucho más hábil y nadie quería ver al País del Fuego debilitado con un gobernante incompetente y ambicioso en el trono cuando tenían un buen Daimyo en él.

El problema para Konoha empeoró cuando la información sobre quién planeó el golpe fue presentado al joven Daimyo y Danzo a tenido que huir de Konoha, entonces como castigo Nobu extendió por otros 5 años el recorte de presupuesto para Konoha que había impuesto su padre.

Por supuesto, Danzo antes de huir , tomó cada Shinobi de su escuadron raiz con él y una buena cantidad de dinero de la reserva de la aldea , ya que si el Daimyo cree que fue Konoha que hizo esa conspiración, podría liquidarla y el podría reconstruirla y ser el Hokage de la nueva Konoha.

En cuanto a Fugaku, sedujo a una prima de Mikoto para que fuera la madre de su heredero, que habia llegado a pedirle ayuda , le tomó un considerable... esfuerzo de su parte, pero el hombre, finalmente, tuvo un hijo que llamó Sasuke.

Su madre fue una mujer llamada Midoriko, aparte de Sasuke también tuvo una hermana gemela llamada Sanae , cuando nacieron , Fugaku tomo al niño y le dijo a Midoriko que ya no la necesitaba, podía quedarse en Konoha, pero que no tendría contacto con Sasuke o que se fuera de Konoha con la niña y nunca regresara , la pobre mujer se dio cuenta que Fugaku , en realidad nunca la amo, simplemente fue utilizada, por ese hombre , como incubadora para tener a su heredero , con el corazón roto,ella opto por irse de Konoha , lo que Fugaku no sabía era que ya había sido visitada por Itachi y que si quería podía llevarla a Uzu , naturalmente ella acepto , después de salir de Konoha , fue recogida por Itachi y llevada a Uzu.

Mientras Fugaku ya se le cumplió su ambición de tener un heredero y lo consiguió en forma de Sasuke, Fugaku lo entreno para que el niño pudiera llegar a ser un gran Shinobi como su padre, también quería vengarse de los traidores que abandonaron Konoha hace 5 años y Sasuke sería parte de que la venganza matando a Mikoto y a Itachi.

"Ya es bastante malo que Minato tomara a mi esposa y tiene un hijo de sangre Uchiha juntos, pero su hijo maldito no podría superar al mío"- Fugaku pensó furiosamente mientras se está sentado en su escritorio haciendo el papeleo para mantener el pueblo en marcha.

Un golpe en las puertas le dijo que alguien estaba fuera y dijo "Entre"

Los que entraron eran Homura y Koharu y detrás de ellos era Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido, pero no hasta el grado de los otros dos.

"Tenemos que hablar contigo, Fugaku," dijo Homura.

"¿Acerca de qué?" Fugaku le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Estas nuevas leyes van a asfixiar a Konoha…Los impuestos más altos sobre los civiles y miembros del clan no Uchiha... además los comerciantes extranjeros que desean hacer negocios con nosotros se ven obligados a pagar tres veces más para alquilar la tierra con el fin de poder vender sus productos, incluso ha aumentado el precio de las misione , Konoha perderá más dinero, recuerda que todavía faltan otros 5 años para que se levante el recorte de presupuesto que impuso el Daimyo , a ese ritmo ,en un plazo de 2 años estaremos en números rojos" Koharu indico con rabia desde que tuvo la estimación del Departamento del Tesoro cuánto tiempo Konoha podía manejar esta decisión .

"Tenía que hacerlo, tenemos grandes pérdidas financieras en el pasado, el pueblo necesita ingresos y rápido, recuerden que Danzo robo el 80% del dinero de reserva de la aldea, además es buscado por el fallido golpe de estado en contra del nuevo Daimyo, no tenía otra opción" - comentó Fugaku mientras que los tres delante de él fruncían el ceño.

"Lo malo es que ahora los clientes normalmente nos daban misiones ahora van a otra parte, los comerciantes que normalmente vienen durante los exámenes de Chuunin no desearán hacer negocios con nosotros, ellos prefieren ir a otro lugar o esperar hasta que los exámenes Chuunin estén en otra aldea donde se pueden hacer un mayor beneficio ", Hiruzen contrarresto, Fugaku tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Yo soy el Hokage y voy a decidir cómo manejar este problema de la obtención de más fondos", dijo Fugaku con su tono que indica que su decisión era definitiva.

"También está el problema de que todos en Konoha que no tengan sangre Uchiha son ciudadanos de segunda clase, eso es indígnate" añadió Koharu con una mirada de desaprobación en su tono.

"Teniendo en cuenta cómo el clan Uchiha es la raza superior y como tal, es natural que mi familia tiene un estado superior cuando se compara con otras personas que viven en este pueblo " dijo Fugaku, mientras Koharu, Homura y Hiruzen no les gustó esto ni un poco.

"Hay leyes Fugaku, esa leyes que estás violando con estas decisiones," Homura contrarresto con Fugaku mirándolo.

"¡Yo soy el Hokage!...y mi palabra es ley." - exclamó Fugaku.

"Lo malo es que ya algunos aldeanos, ya han pensado en irse de Konoha"- dijo Homura.

"Si ellos no quieren estar en mi villa, pues que se larguen a otra parte" – dijo Fugaku.

"Cambiando el tema… ¿hay noticias de Danzo?" preguntó Hiruzen con Fugaku moviendo la cabeza.

"Ninguno. El hombre no quiere ser encontrado, si no le beneficia", dijo Fugaku con el trío delante de él con el ceño fruncido aún más.

"¿Cómo está tu hijo?" Hiruzen se le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bastante bien, tengo la intención de que se convierta en el futuro de Konoha y jefe del clan de los Uchiha...tal vez incluso convertirse en mi sucesor como Hokage," respondió Fugaku mientras que Hiruzen hizo una mueca.

" _Y sin duda , te aseguraste de que nadie que no tenga sangre Uchiha toma el manto e Incluso si había alguien más calificado, que irónico, yo puse esa ley para que ningún Uzumaki tomara el mando de Konoha y ahora esa acción se volteo en nuestra contra… ¡Demonios!_ "- pensó Hiruzen ya que sabía que una vez que un Uchiha saboreaba el poder, no lo dejaría irse por ningún motivo sea cual fuera.

Continuara…


	29. Mis Primos estan Locos

Capitulo 26

-Anteriormente-

 _"Cambiando el tema… ¿hay noticias de Danzo?" preguntó Hiruzen con Fugaku moviendo la cabeza._

 _"Ninguno. El hombre no quiere ser encontrado, si no le beneficia", dijo Fugaku con el trío delante de él con el ceño fruncido aún más._

 _"¿Cómo está tu hijo?" Hiruzen se le preguntó con curiosidad._

 _"Bastante bien, tengo la intención de que se convierta en el futuro de Konoha y jefe del clan de los Uchiha...tal vez incluso convertirse en mi sucesor como Hokage," respondió Fugaku mientras que Hiruzen hizo una mueca._

 _"Y sin duda , te aseguraste de que nadie que no tenga sangre Uchiha toma el manto e Incluso si había alguien más calificado, que irónico, yo puse esa ley para que ningún Uzumaki tomara el mando de Konoha y ahora esa acción se volteo en nuestra contra… ¡Demonios! "- pensó Hiruzen ya que sabía que una vez que un Uchiha saboreaba el poder, no lo dejaría irse por ningún motivo sea cual fuera._

_Continuamos_

 _ **(Uzu- 6 años después)**_

"! Vuelve aquí mocoso!" -exclamó Anko Mitarashi con rabia, mientras perseguía a Naruto Uzumaki a través Uzu.

"¡De ninguna manera!" exclamó Naruto mientras corría muy aprisa huyendo de Anko.

¿Por qué Naruto está huyendo? - pregunto el pequeño Altaír de 5 años, viendo a su primo por la ventana de la torre Uzukage, Kasumi le pidió a su hermana que cuidara de Altaír , puesto que Adriano estaba en una reunión del consejo de embrujados .

"Sencillo…porque ella insultó a su amor por el ramen e incluso dijo que el dango era mejor ramen" - dijo su Tía Kushina.

"¿Hay que pararlo?" preguntó Minato con Altaír en sus brazos, mientras Kushina estaba junto a él viendo a su hijo corriendo por su vida.

"No déjalos, Oh, no es tan lindo, mi hijo ya es todo un rompecorazones tan joven" Kushina se rió mientras Minato y Altaír tenían una gota de sudor.

"Sabes que Anko no lo está persiguiendo por una cita, ¿verdad?, Ella está tratando de estrangularlo porque Naruto le tiño el pelo naranja", comentó Minato con Kushina dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

"Por supuesto querido. Sin embargo, la interacción de Naruto con chicas ahora supera al mi hijastro Itachi, a pesar de él es también tu hijo," contrarresto Kushina.

"Te dije que lo siento Kushina…en mi defensa, Mikoto-chan no realizó el Jutsu anti-embarazo cuando lo hicimos, pero recuerda que fue antes de comprometerme contigo", dijo Minato.

"Bueno…tienes suerte te amo tanto como Mikoto o de lo contrario haría pedazos diminutos ¡dattebane!" Kushina exclamó.

El pobre Altaír veía a sus Tíos con una gota en la frente.

"Cálmate Kushina-chan, ¡Oh, mira! … ¡Anko finalmente capturo a Naruto!" -exclamó Minato mientras apunta rápidamente a Anko que finalmente había capturado Naruto y ya iba a golpearlo.

Sólo que el chico hizo ¡Puf! y revelando que era un clon de sombra.

"! Maldito seas Gaki!...!Yo sé dónde vives! … Te atrapare, algún día te atrapare" -exclamó Anko con rabia.

"¿Quién le enseñó el Shadow Clone Jutsu?" preguntó Minato ya que él no se lo enseñó.

"Yo lo hice por supuesto…mi pobre Sochi no puede utilizar el Clone Jutsu normal, debido a sus enormes reservas de chakra, más aún cuando transferimos a Kurama a él, aun me pregunto por qué el zorro le pidió que lo hiciéramos" respondió con Kushina un pequeño ceño fruncido aunque ella percibió el Biju no tenía ningún plan destinado a herir a su familia cuando ocurrió.

"Cualquiera que sea la razón, creo que el Zorro le está ayudando , a pesar de que salió de tu sello, no nos ataco ni nada y me pidió que lo sellara en nuestro hijo , pero que le dejáramos salir de vez en cuando , a veces , cuando voy a su habitación , veo al zorro durmiendo con Naruto y no me creas pero cuando veo al zorro lo veo feliz durmiendo junto a nuestro hijo y a parte el le ayuda a entrenar ,por no hablar de él huye de sus perseguidores después que caen en sus bromas ", comentó Minato.

"Eso es bueno…nuestro hijo necesita esa energía si quiere convertirse algún día en mi sucesor de Uzu" respondió Kushina ya que Hiroshi había renunciado como Sandaime Uzukage y Kushina había designado como la Yondaime Uzukage.

En este momento ella estaba usando clones de sombra para lidiar con el papeleo, Kushina misma no tendría que hacerlo, honestamente, ¿por qué nadie más piensa de un modo más rápido?

"¿Vamos a castigar a nuestro hijo por su broma?" preguntó Minato, mientras que veía que ningún daño real le había causado a Anko con la excepción de su orgullo.

"! Por supuesto que no! Anko-chan debería haber sabido que insultar la grandeza que es el Ramen ¡dattebane!... Sinceramente el dango no es mejor que el ramen. "- Kushina declarado con orgullo de una manera dramática.

"Si usted lo dice Kushina-chan" - susurró Minato con una gota de sudor que baja la frente.

Altaír pensaba que su Tía Kushina era una obsesiva del Ramen.

En eso Itachi entro al despacho, junto con Naruto.

"¿Acaso mi hermano pequeño le hizo una broma a Anko-san?" Itachi le preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ella insultó ramen" - Dijo Kushina.

"Así es, el ramen es el alimento de los dioses", replicó Naruto.

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros

"Puedo estar de acuerdo en esos términos. No insultes ramen y no voy a insultar tu alimento preferido" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo Itachi estaría de acuerdo con él.

"Honestamente ustedes dos. ¿Tienen que entrar en esta discusión?" preguntó Mikoto que entraba al despacho, mientras veía a su propio hijo y su medio hermano hablando de esos alimentos durante el entrenamiento.

"No, pero que ayuda a pasar el tiempo, Mikoto Kassan." respondió Naruto Itachi mientras estuvo de acuerdo.

"No hay duda que ellos son hijos de Minato-kun" - pensó Mikoto ya que sabía lo suficiente sobre Kushina para saber que ella no era así.

Altair slolo miraba a sus Tios con una gota en la cabeza

"Mi Tia Kushina y mi primos Naruto e Itachi estan locos" - penso el chico Prudant Uzumaki

Continuara…


	30. Naruto recibe la Espada de Takuma

Capitulo 28

 _ **(Uzu - 12 años después)**_

Un joven de 18 años Uzumaki Naruto fue llevado a la Torre Uzu para ver a su madre. Ella había querido verlo en su oficina de algo importante.

Se podría decir que era importante, ya que la mujer no estaba usando clones de sombra para hacer frente a los trámites que se sienta en su escritorio.

Naruto veía a su madre mirando a la pila mientras la pila en sí parecía cambiar y hacer un sonido como una risa a sus propias expensas personales.

"Maldito seas papeleo…no te preocupes después de encargarme del asunto de mi hijo, tengo la intención de hacer pagar con un ejército de clones de sombra…! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! " - pensó Kushina mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de derrotar a la pila de papeles en su escritorio.

"Uh... ¿mamá ?... ¿querías verme?" preguntó Naruto, mientras que ver a su madre entra en uno de sus momentos de fantasía.

"¿Eh?...! Oh, sí! …Lo siento, como sabes, tu padre y yo te hemos estado entrenando para un día ser un ninja como nosotros, bueno, gracias a su genética Uzumaki, las vastas reservas de chakra, incluyendo las de Kurama, clones de sombra, y una intenso régimen de entrenamiento proporcionado por nosotros,…hijo... estoy orgullosa de anunciar que estás listo para un último regalo " Kushina dijo entusiasmada, mientras que Naruto tenía una gota de sudor, al igual que Kurama dentro de Naruto.

"Creo que Kushina, está loca" – pensó el de las 9 colas.

"¿El último regalo?" - Naruto le preguntó con curiosidad mientras Kushina le sonrió y se dirigió a la bóveda detrás de una Foto de Takuma Uzumaki y sacó su contenido.

"Esta espada perteneció a mi abuelo Takuma Uzumaki, fue gracias a él que Uzu está vivo hoy. Él ayudó a muchas de las personas anteriormente estaba en Konoha y abrieron los ojos, con respecto al Sandaime Hokage," explicó Kushina ya Uzu habían enseñado en la clase de historia sobre cómo Konoha trató de traicionarlos en secreto por el bien de obtener el Kyuuby exclusivamente, para su pueblo.

En cuanto a Naruto, Kushina le entregó la espada Zanpakutō de Takuma, cuando Naruto la tomó, y se mantiene firmemente en sus manos delante de sus ojos por un breve instante.

Afortunadamente, Kushina no se dio cuenta, o si lo hacía, prefirió ignorarlo ya que sospechaba que la espada estaba haciendo contacto con su hijo.

Antes de su muerte, hace 25 años, Takuma había dejado un mensaje final para Kushina no sólo para preservar su espada, pero asegurarse de que se le diera a su hijo.

"¿Cómo supo abuelo de me iba a casar con Minato?...y además…que tendría un hijo". – se preguntaba Kushina.

En cualquier caso, Kushina no tenía ningún problema en honrar el deseo de su abuelo en darle a su hijo la espada cuando él tuviera la edad suficiente y lo suficientemente fuerte como para usarla.

Después de todo el entrenamiento Naruto tuvo que hacer, Kushina sabía muy bien que su hijo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar el arma contra sus enemigos.

Y una buena cosa también, ya que Konoha estaba tratando de destruirlos.

Hablando de Konoha, según los informes de su red de espionaje, el pueblo una vez fue aliado de Uzu y el clan Uzumaki se había convertido en una sombra de lo que fue.

La aldea lucia desolada y fría, en lugar del pueblo cálido y lleno de vida y daba la bienvenida que tenía hace años cuando gobernaba el Shodaime y Nidaime Hokage.

Fugaku Uchiha había puesto en práctica unas leyes, que hizo cualquier persona que viva en Konoha que no tengan sangre Uchiha, pasan a ser ciudadanos de segunda clase, si no esclavos en todo menos en el nombre.

Los ciudadanos fueron empujados por el clan Uchiha, obligados a hacer espacio para cualquier persona de la sangre Uchiha y lo peor los Shinobi estaban en el mismo barco si no eran de sangre del clan Uchiha y sólo consiguieron un status si se casaban en el clan, por lo tanto, muchos hombres Uchiha se encontraron con muchas mujeres ... "admiradoras", o en otras palabras, su propio pequeño harén de dos, tal vez tres mujeres que duermen con estos hombres del clan creyendo que podían dar a niños fuertes y sanos para subir de Status en Konoha.

Lo peor que Kushina se entero , fue que el clan Hyuuga que quedaba en Konoha, había comenzado a practicar el sello del pajaro enjaulado, gracias a las copias que los ancianos ocultaron , para que una vez más lo que nacen menos fuerte , fueran convertidos en la segunda rama del Clan.

Todo ello bajo a espaldas del Daimyo de Fuego y en contra de sus órdenes de no usar un sello una vez más… el Clan Hyuuga de Konoha estaba empeñado en "restaurar el clan a su antigua gloria", como ellos dicen con arrogancia suficiente para ahogar una citación gigante.

"Ryujin Jakka," susurró Naruto al fin con una sonrisa en su cara en un tono que sonaba como si alguien encuentra con un viejo amigo después de un tiempo tan largo.

"Tratar de que la espada con respecto a Naruto-kun… recuerda que fue manejada por tu bisabuelo que fue un gran hombre y no voy a permitir que su espada sea deshonrada, ni siquiera por mi propio hijo", advirtió Kushina con Naruto sonriendo a ella.

"No voy a abusar de esta espada Kaa-san…te lo prometo," respondió Naruto, antes de marcharse, para hacer un entrenamiento con el arma de forma inmediata.

"Bueno…a propósito, ¿cómo está Hinata? ", comentó Kushina, Naruto se sonrojo un poco.

"Bueno…en realidad tengo la intención de pedirle una cita en un par de días," contestó Naruto Kushina con sonriéndole.

"Y ¿qué pasa con Anko-chan?...sé que es unos pocos años mayor, ella ha dejado muy claro de estar interesado en una relación", cuestionó Kushina ya vio lo Anko siempre estaba coqueteando en buena naturaleza con su hijo e incluso le ayudó con sus travesuras a veces.

"¡Mamá! ¡Vamos!..¿En serio ?... Ya sabes que me importa Anko-chan, pero... es realmente bien para mí estar en dos relaciones…no corro el riesgo de herir a una u otra," respondió Naruto ya que él no quiere hacer daño a cualquiera de las personas en su vida.

"Naruto-kun…tu padre está en una relación conmigo y Mikoto-chan…mientras tus novias están de acuerdo en compartir, usted no tiene un problema, solo has tiempo para ambas por igual," dijo Kushina con Naruto sonrojarse ya que sabía lo que era su madre estaba dando a entender con su Padre.

"Si usted lo dice" comentó Naruto con Kushina sonriendo aún más.

"Además, sé por experiencia que dos mujeres en la vida de un hombre ayuda a darle vida a una relación, bueno cambiando de tema hijo, tengo una misión para ti e Itachi con respecto a su misión a las principales fronteras terrestres de Nami ya que son nuestros vecinos... Konoha está en crisis financiera , debido a que hace 2 meses, el Daimyo Nobu Fujimori le impuso un nuevo recorte en su presupuesto, según los informes que me dieron , ya el 80% de la población de Konoha abandono la villa y presentaron las quejas al Daimyo y ahora según la información de nuestra red de espionaje ha determinado el hijo del Hokage está con un equipo ANBU está en Nami y a atacado varios pueblos y robar cualquier cosa de valor financiero para mantener a flote a Konoha "respondió Kushina en un tono más serio.

"Déjame adivinar, Sasuke es la viva imagen de su padre, o sea un bastardo," conjeturó Naruto ya que sabía que el clan Uchiha dentro de Konoha estaban tan llenos de odio y arrogancia, no tenían ningún problema de borrarlos de mapa.

"Correcto… según nuestros espías , a causa de que el Daimyo les impuso ese nuevo recorte en el presupuesto , ellos se disfrazan de bandidos para así atacar las caravanas y pueblos , pero lo más grave es que ahora , secuestran personas , hombres, mujeres y niños para mano de obra esclava y que ahora se meterán al mercado negro de esclavos , tengo entendido que ya secuestro a varios ciudadanos de diferentes aldeas y que los tiene encerrados en una barraca en el barrio Uchiha , ve a avisarle a Itachi y tengan cuidado ambos , por favor " - Kushina respondió con Naruto frunciendo el ceño aún más.

"Tendremos cuidado Kaa-san," dijo Naruto antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Lo se Hijo ...lo se " - dijo Kushina.

Continuara…


	31. La muerte de Sasuke

Capitulo 29

 ** _(Mientras tanto, a 5 Km en las afueras de Nami)_**

"¿Estás seguro de esto Sasuke-sama?...Quiero decir... ¿cómo sabe que Uzu vendrá aquí?" pregunto un miembro ANBU de Konoha con Sasuke Uchiha.

"Debido a que Nami es una ruta comercial , si nos apoderaremos de ella , los Uchiha seremos dueños de una de las principales rutas comerciales del país del fuego y a la vez nos vengaremos de las personas que han hecho negocios con Uzu, primero atacaremos Nami y cuando tengamos el pueblo en nuestras manos , por ordenes de mi padre ,quiero que separen a los habitantes , por edad, sexo y ocupación , algunos serán sirvientes personales del clan Uchiha , otros serán usados para trabajos forzados y algunos se venderán en mercado negro de esclavos, con eso Konoha será una aldea Temida , hasta por el propio Daimyo , quizás un día , yo mismo asesine al Daimyo y subiré al Trono ", dijo Sasuke mientras mira al hombre mayor, que tenía la edad de Itachi y claramente no le gustaba ser considerado débil por un miembro de su clan.

A diferencia de Fugaku Uchiha, que creía en la superioridad del clan Uchiha, Sasuke cree que sólo él era superior.

No importaba a él si había otros del clan Uchiha alrededor de él que dice ser de la familia.

Para Sasuke, la familia es un arma, un escudo, un medio para un fin cuando se quiere algo para sí mismo.

Sin que su padre no lo sepa, Sasuke sacrificaría fácilmente toda su escuadra ANBU que actualmente consta de todos los miembros del clan Uchiha mientras, se burlaba de su padre idiota.

En realidad, algunos miembros del clan Uchiha sospechaban que Sasuke fue quien, mató a varios miembros del clan durante algunas misiones sólo para que el niño pudiera reclamar crédito cuando se hayan cumplido.

En realidad, les hizo sentir incómodo estar en misiones con Sasuke Uchiha y el clan en su conjunto no puedan perjudicar a Fugaku ya que el hombre era el Hokage, en todo caso, Fugaku simplemente cubriría a su único hijo solo para continuar con su carrera Shinobi.

Las acciones de Sasuke realmente habían hecho algunos de los miembros del clan Uchiha cuestionan el cómo iban las cosas…no sólo en su clan, pero Konoha en general.

Al principio, ellos estaban felices Fugaku era el Hokage, y las políticas que consolidaron su poder en Konoha en un sistema de castas que los puso en la parte superior de la montaña.

Pero el problema fue que poco a poco , la gente abandono la aldea , por ese infame sistema , es mas Fugaku , hace algunos meses , mando a matar al Clan Hyuuga y cuando saquearan la casa principal , encontraron , los registros del sello del pájaro enjaulado , el Daimyo hace 2 meses se entero de las acciones de Konoha , volvió a recortar su presupuesto en un 70 %, lo que dejo a Konoha en números rojos financieramente, los clientes eran escasos, a tal grado que ahora se convirtieron en unos vulgares bandidos, ahora se dedicaban a allanar caravanas de comerciantes ricos, pueblos y ciudades les había hecho muy impopular en todos los lados.

El Daimyo de fuego ya no soporto las acciones de Konoha, cuando los ciudadanos que evacuaron la aldea, le presentaron las respectivas quejas del la función del Hokage.

El Daimyo de fuego, arto de las quejas de Konoha, había llegado a un acuerdo secreto con Uzu que ordenó la liquidación total de Konoha y se elimina esa aldea manchada de su país.

"¿Soy un perdedor? Si no fueras el hijo de ese maldito de Fugaku, te mato aquí mismo, tu y tu padre está matando lentamente de Konoha, convirtiéndola en un barco que se hunde lentamente, nosotros no somos más que ratas tratando de mantenerse a flote" - pensó el ANBU que Sasuke había insultado hace momentos.

"Hashirama y Tobirama se estarán revolcando en sus tumbas si vieran lo que pasó con el pueblo que crearon hace muchos años," dijo Naruto haciendo su camino con Itachi a su lado.

Ambos hermanos mirando a su enemigo sin emoción.

"así es " - agregó Itachi con calma, mientras que ver el Uchiha a su alrededor dibujo armas.

"! Vas a morir hoy Itachi!" Sasuke dijo con la espada desenvainada.

"Siento decepcionarte Sasuke, pero tengo la intención de vivir una vida larga y plena," dijo Itachi antes de que se disperse en una bandada de cuervos.

"Muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer " susurró Naruto antes de que él se moviera rápidamente con la espada desenvainada.

Naruto e Itachi mato a los 4 Ambus Uchiha en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Qué están haciendo ?...! Mátalos ahora! Como su superior, lo ordeno" exclamó Sasuke para el ANBU que insultó anteriormente.

"No voy a obedecerte a ti o a Fugaku por más tiempo…me encantaba Konoha, pero no está Konoha que es ahora, si los rumores son ciertos, entonces Uzu ha convertido en todo Konoha se supone que debe ser " - pensó el Uchiha antes de dirigirse hacia Naruto y Itachi y rendirse ante ellos.

"Me Rindo" – dijo el Ambu.

"! Shisui, eres un Traidor!" -exclamó Sasuke

"Y tu un débil, Sasuke... siempre te ocultas detrás de tu padre cuando algo va mal...mi padre me dijo en una misión que mataste a miembros de tu propio clan , solo para tomar el crédito en las misiones terminadas cuando no has hecho el trabajo duro en ellas y además se que también has matado a tres clientes después de cada misión …¿porque?...porque le pedias 3 veces más de lo que había acordado con tu padre, pero como el cliente no pagaba ,lo matabas y no solo te quedabas con el dinero de la misión , si no que tomabas las cosas de valor de la casa del cliente y las vendías y ahora planeabas , atacar Nami , para saquearla y tomar esclavos , sabes que la esclavitud fue prohibida por el Daimyo ", dijo Shisui ya que esos eran sólo algunas de las cosas que Sasuke había hecho en las misiones.

"Soy un Uchiha...el hijo del Hokage y puedo hacer lo que quiera en las misiones, si quiero más dinero de los clientes, voy a tener más dinero o tomare su vida como castigo por ello, al igual que lo hice con tu padre" - dijo el Uchiha y Shisui se sorprendió.

"Bastardo, entonces, mi padre no murió en la misión, tu lo mataste" – Dijo Shisui enojado.

"Por supuesto que sí , El clan Uchiha toma lo que quiere de todos, incluyendo del propio clan y de cada uno que tenga algo de valor, soy el futuro del clan, su Dios, y cuando tenga el poder suficiente derrocare a mi padre y fundare una nueva aldea , la Aldea Uchiha y seré el Shodaime Uchikage o quizás haga un golpe de estado en contra del Daimyo y ocupare el trono y así seré el dueño del país del fuego , tu sabes porque mate a los demás Uchihas en esas misiones , incluyendo a tu padre Ehhh… no solo los mate para tener el crédito en las misiones, si no para tomar los ojos sharingan de ellos , con esos ojos estaré en camino hacia mi más grande ambición….el Mankekyo Sharingan y por lo consiguiente …!LA INMORTALIDAD! …imagínate, vivir eternamente y podre ser el dueño del mundo Shinobi " - decía Sasuke con una mirada de loco en sus ojos Sharingan.

"Eres un monstruo" - replicó Shisui antes esquivar una bola de fuego dirigida a él por Sasuke.

"Déjalo para mí", comentó Itachi antes de caminar hacia Sasuke.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shisui pidió.

"Totalmente…este es un asunto personal entre Sasuke y yo...nuestros padres se conocían entre sí en Konoha - " comentó Itachi antes de chocar su espada contra el Uchiha más joven.

"Usted es el mero subproducto de una puta infiel Uchiha…Ella durmió con esa patético Namikaze, que demostró que no era digno de ser Hokage," dijo Sasuke con la esperanza de que enfurecería a Itachi.

"En primer lugar, usted no tiene derecho a hablar de mi querida Madre, al igual que en vista de tu propia madre fue usada para traerte al mundo , junto con tu hermana , que afortunadamente viven en Uzu ,en segundo lugar, mi padre siempre estaba destinado a ser el Hokage de Konoha, pero el Sandaime Hokage le negó el puesto porque él no seguiría los pasos del anciano... ser una marioneta de él , que es un monstruo hambriento de poder en una búsqueda de poder para convertirse en un Dios ", dijo Itachi , mientras Sasuke se burló de él y de Kushina llamándola una cualquiera eso le costó que Naruto lo atara con su cadenas de chacra .

"Mi madre es muchas cosas Sasuke-teme, Kunoichi, Madre, Amante, esposa a mi padre…y co-esposa de la madre de mi hermano y no olvidemos que es la Uzukage de Uzu. Pero uno cosa que no es... es una cualquiera ", respondió Naruto en un tono de enojo al momento de apretar Sasuke más estrecha con las cadenas.

"¡Libérame perdedor patético!...!Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke!... ¡Soy el futuro de Konoha! …y pronto seré un DIOS" declaró Sasuke, mientras que luchan por liberarse de las cadenas de chakra y miro a Itachi con enojo.

"Eres la vergüenza para el clan Uchiha, Tú y tu madre…cuando Konoha invada Uzu, vamos a ganar y ella va a estar entre los primeros en morir" - exclamó Sasuke con Itachi entrecerrando los ojos.

"Lamentablemente, para usted, si eso llegar a suceder, que no lo creo, no vivirás para ver ese día." - dijo Itachi antes de cortar la cabeza de Sasuke y observó al chico que se le escaba la vida.

"¡Traidor!" dijo Sasuke antes de que la muerte se lo llevara.

"Padre, estas vengado" – murmuro Shisui con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Ahora... ¿qué vas hacer con él?" cuestionó Naruto, que en secreto había puesto un clon de sombra viendo Shisui...

"Me entrego a Uzu… Ya no quiero estar afiliado a Konoha o el clan Uchiha que reside dentro de ella, gracias a ustedes el honor de mi padre quedo vengado " dijo Shisui antes de ponerse de rodillas y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"De todos modos, tenemos que noquearte antes de llevarte con nosotros a Uzu, razones de seguridad", declaró Itachi con Shisui asintiendo.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente," respondió Itachi antes de Shisui le golpeó por detrás y quedo inconsciente.

"Me lo llevaré de vuelta a Uzu, mientras tu lidias con el cadáver de Sasuke como mejor le parezca." ofrecido Naruto con Itachi, que puso una bolsa negra de tela sobre la cabeza de Shisui.

"Muy bien, pero ten cuidado, aparte de Konoha, Danzo esta libre y hará lo que sea para ataparnos " respondió Itachi mientras que Naruto asintió y usó sus cadenas para llevar a su prisionero de vuelta a Uzu.

"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por Danzo y su Ninja Raíz, Itachi…según los informes que Mama recibió de la red de espionaje, Danzo esta cerca Ame, el hombre no vivirá mucho tiempo, Hanzo tiene un acuerdo con Uzu con respecto al halcón de guerra…recuerda que después de todo, Danzo es un hombre buscado en todos los frentes " comentó Naruto.

Por supuesto, según los informes, Danzo se fue a Ame era convencer a Hanzo para que le diera refugio a cambio de algún Jutsu secreto o algo de un hallazgo raro. Por supuesto, nadie en Uzu cree que Hanzo aceptaría y mataría a Danzo en vez de ayudarle.

"De acuerdo, Danzo estará muerto por las manos de Hanzo, que será lo suficientemente pronto, le llevare la cabeza de Sasuke a Fugaku y te veré en casa ", añadió Itachi mientras Naruto asintió y se fue de Regreso a Uzu

Continuará ...


	32. la muerte de Hiruzen , Homura y Koharu

Capitulo 29

_Anteriormente _

 _"Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por Danzo y su Ninja Raíz, Itachi…según los informes que Mama recibió, Danzo esta cerca Ame, el hombre no vivirá mucho tiempo, Hanzo tiene un acuerdo con Uzu con respecto al halcón de guerra…recuerda que después de todo, Danzo es un hombre buscado en todos los frentes " comentó Naruto._

 _Por supuesto, según los informes, Danzo se fue a Ame era convencer a Hanzo para que le diera refugio a cambio de algún Jutsu secreto o algo de un hallazgo raro. Por supuesto, nadie en Uzu cree que Hanzo aceptaría y mataría a Danzo en vez de ayudarle._

 _"De acuerdo, Danzo estará muerto por las manos de Hanzo, que será lo suficientemente pronto, le llevare la cabeza de Sasuke a Fugaku y te veré en casa ", añadió Itachi mientras Naruto asintió y se fue de Regreso a Uzu_

_Continuamos _

 ** _(Konoha-3 días después)_**

Fugaku estaba preocupado.

Su hijo y los ANBU enviado con él no habían regresado todavía de su misión, esperaba volver para rendir su informe de la conquista de Nami y que traerían una buena dote de esclavos, desde que el Daimyo corto de nuevo los fondos , Konoha prácticamente era una sombra de lo que era y ya mucha gente abandono la aldea , prácticamente Konoha era un pueblo fantasma , posiblemente quedan un 20 % de toda la población de Konoha ,pero con un buen abundancia de esclavos añadidos al clan para que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con ellos, Fugaku secretamente , ejecuto a los ancianos del clan Hyuuga.

Gracias a que ejecuto a esos presumidos "nobles", pudo saquear la mansión Hyuuga y descubrió la copia de los documentos del sello del pájaro enjaulado, cuando su hijo trajera los esclavos de Nami, usaría ese sello para marcarlos y así tendrán que servirles para siempre, si querían vivir.

Y no eran los únicos problemas que le tenía que enfrentar el Hokage.

Hiruzen, Koharu y Homura llegaban cada tanto a molestarlo con sus pensamientos o ideas sobre cómo se debe ejecutar Konoha.

Estaban completamente en contra de sus decisiones que hicieron al clan Uchiha, el único clan superior.

Fugaku los ignoró por completo, por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a querer escuchar a tres ancianos en primer lugar? Solo porque a los 3 habían perdido a sus familias cuando huyeron a Uzu.

"Algo ha pasado…algo le ha pasado a mi hijo". "- Fugaku pensaba, cuando una sombra emergió de la oscuridad de la habitación para revelar a Itachi había entrado en la habitación con una caja en sus manos.

"Hola Yondaime Hokage." dijo Itachi ya que ni Fugaku o alguien de Konoha nunca había interactuado con Uzu en términos de encuentro de una manera civil durante los exámenes de Chuunin.

"Vaya Itachi, veo mucho de Mikoto en ti... y de ese Namikaze," comentó Fugaku con rabia.

"Gracias…voy a tomar eso como el mayor cumplido en lo que respecta a mis padres…es una pena que eres una persona arrogante y loco de poder," respondió Itachi con calma mientras Fugaku frunció aún más el ceño.

"Y… ¿TU que sabes del poder? ¡Absolutamente nada! " - contrarresto Fugaku antes de que Itachi le tiraba la caja a Fugaku, quien atrapó solo por instinto.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Fugaku extrañado.

"El final de tu futuro, tu Vida, tus sueños, ambiciones y de la dinastía de Clan Uchiha aquí en Konoha" respondió Itachi de una forma antes de desaparecer en un remolino de cuervos.

"Qué quiso decir con... oh no. ¡No no! ¡NO!" - Fugaku penso antes de abrir la caja y vio la cabeza de su hijo Sasuke, la cual le faltaban los ojos, los oídos, e incluso su lengua junto con algunos de sus dientes.

"Maldito Itachi, no te lo perdonare, tendré mi venganza, no importa cuánto tiempo tarde, hare que pagues esta ofensa…con tu vida." – rugió Fugaku, cerrando la caja, el Uchiha, no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

En ese momento llegaron Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu.

"Fugaku, ya nos cansamos de tus leyes absurdas" – dijo Homura.

"Ya los pocos habitantes que quedaron en Konoha, están planeando dejar la aldea, ahora solo queda el 20%, el resto de la población se fue, la aldea se está convirtiendo en un pueblo fantasma."- dijo Koharu.

"Y no solo eso, ya no nos queda ni un centavo del tesoro y del dinero que los clanes que quedaron en Konoha también se acabo, Fugaku, creo que cometí un error en nombrarte Hokage, mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa, Konoha perdió su reputación, por tu culpa perdimos el apoyo del Daimyo, por tu culpa perdimos la posibilidad de ser la aldea suprema y perdimos la oportunidad de tener al Kyuuby y al Sanbi… Fugaku… como Ex -Hokage…no puedo permitir que el pueblo siga decayendo, así que por mi autoridad….quedas relegado de tu puesto… entrega tu sombrero…yo seré de nuevo el Hokage hasta que tengamos un nuevo candidato. " – dijo Hiruzen, en eso Fugaku se volteo hacia los ancianos, activando su Sharingan.

"USTEDES PIENSAN QUE YO VOY A ENTREGAR EL SOMBRERO, QUE NOS PERTENECE A LOS UCHIHA, A MI, NUNCA LES DARE ESTE SOMBRERO Y A DECIR VERDAD YA NO SOPORTO VERLES LAS CARAS A USTEDES, MALDITOS DECREPITOS, ASI QUE, PARA QUE YA ME DEJEN EN PAZ, VOY A LIBERARLOS DE SUS PATETICAS VIDAS, COMO LO HICE CON EL CLAN HYUUGA" – grito Fugaku enloquecido activando el Sharingan.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que tú los asesinaste…" – dijo Hiruzen sorprendido.

"SI, YA ME TENIAN ARTO ESOS CIEGITOS Y ME DESISE DE ELLOS Y AHORA ME DESARE DE USTEDES, HASTA NUNCA "JUTSU, GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO" – grito Fugaku lanzando su técnica a los ancianos.

"No…Fugaku…espera….por favor no lo hagas NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – fue lo último que digieran Homura, Koharu y Hiruzen, antes de ser asesinados por Fugaku con su técnica.

"BIEN AHORA QUE ME DESISE DE ELLOS ,NO DEJARE QUE ME QUITEN MI PUESTO , SI ESOS MALDITOS DECREPITOS CREIAN QUE SE SALDRIAN CON LA SUYA ,ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS , DEFENDERE MI PUESTO DE HOKAGE A CAPA Y ESPADA ….SHHHH…..SHHH….No debo confiarme ….puede que hasta alguno de mi propio clan planea quitarme el puesto, debo ser precavido "- Dijo Fugaku, saliendo de la oficina, al salir a la calle , miraba por todos lados , esperando un ataque sorpresa, al parecer el pobre perdió la Razón.

Continuara…


	33. Operacion Rescate

Capitulo 31

 _ **(Uzu- 3 horas después)**_

"Me acaban de decir de uno de nuestros espías en Ame, que Danzo fue capturado y ejecutado por Hanzo durante su reunión", dijo Kushina mientras que en una reunión con los jefes de clan y Hiroshi Uzumaki tomando el papel de Shinobi Asesor debido a sus años de experiencia del Clan Uzumaki en el pasado.

"No es ninguna sorpresa, pero quien golpeó primero es la verdadera pregunta," comentó Inoichi ya que sabía que por culpa de Danzo el 10% su clan fueran convertidos en Ambus Raíz y le tenía un gran resentimiento.

"Danzo fue el primero en atacar, al parecer, adquirió un par Sharingan del padre de Shisui Uchiha y lo había un trasplantado en la cuenca del ojo y el segundo ojo oculto en su brazo a través del un injerto, se lo ocultó el primero detrás de unos vendajes envuelto alrededor de la cabeza y trató poner Hanzo en un Genjutsu el tiempo suficiente para poder tomar el control de Ame, lo que Danzo no sospechaba es que la armadura de Hanzo fue tratada por nosotros con los sellos para evitar cualquier tipo de Genjutsu en él " respondió Kushina ya que leer cómo Danzo encontró su final violento por las manos de Hanzo.

Danzo estaba desesperado, tenía enemigos por todos lados, no tenia aliados, así que el muy imbécil tenía la esperanza de utilizar el Genjutsu para distraer Hanzo el tiempo suficiente para matarlo, una vez que lo hiciera, Danzo se apoderaría de Ame y lo utilizaría sus recursos para librar su propia guerra contra Uzu, hasta incluso aliarse con Konoha y las dos partes puedan contraatacar Uzu en dos frentes.

Lamentablemente, para Danzo, no funcionó, el no sospechaba que Hanzo llevaba armadura con Fuinjutsu diseñada para repeler Genjutsu.

La batalla había sido brutal, pero las habilidades de Hanzo con una cuchilla y el veneno fueron el fabricante dominante diferencia, y Danzo fue muerto a través de la espada venenosa de Hanzo recubierto de la hoja poco después de que perfora la carne del halcón de guerra.

Lo que era probablemente una buena cosa para Hanzo ya que Danzo tenía un sello en el pecho que si se activa lo habría convertido en una bomba viviente para matar a todo el que estaba dentro de 5 Km a la redonda.

El viejo halcón de la guerra fue siempre un mal perdedor y odiaba que cualquier otra persona ganara antes que él.

"Todo lo que queda es Konoha, aunque es posible que no tenga que hacer nada, Fugaku no tomó la pérdida de su hijo muy bien, se volvió un loco paranoico" dijo Kushina mientras que compartía los informes con los Jefes y con Hiroshi.

"¿Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu están muertos? ¿Estamos seguros de esto?" - Tsume pedio en estado de shock ya que ella no esperaba que Fugaku que perdiera la razón.

"Sí... al parecer, después de que Konoha prácticamente se quedo sin dinero, de la muerte de Sasuke y de las constantes reclamaciones de esos vejestorios, los mato, Sasuke estaba destinado a ser su sucesor, con él muerto gracias a Itachi, Fugaku no siente ninguna duda de que el futuro del clan Uchiha se perderá para siempre " - respondió Kushina con el Jefes de clanes asentían con la cabeza desde Fugaku mostraron que en sus más recientes acciones tras la muerte de su hijo.

"¿Qué hay de Konoha en general? ¿Qué pasa con las personas que viven allí?" Shikaku se le preguntó mientras Kushina les mostró más informes de sus espías.

"La locura de Fugaku se ha extendido al resto del clan Uchiha y Konoha en su conjunto, el hombre se ha convertido en un loco paranoico en la creencia de la gente en Konoha no se puede confiar, ni siquiera su propio clan, incluso he escuchado que la gente se está yendo de la aldea , por miedo , según los informes , muy poca gente queda en Konoha , al ritmo van las cosas ahora, va a impresionar en sí misma y los otros pueblos atacarán " - respondió Kushina ya que Fugaku había ejecutado a más de diez personas en los últimos dos días solo, según los informes la gente huyo porque Fugaku creyó que estaban conspirando para matarlo por algunos miembros de su Clan y reemplazarlo por otra persona del clan.

"Pero, ¿realmente queremos que todos en Konoha para sufrir? …dijo sé que hay personas que no merecen ser rescatadas …pero… ¿Qué hay de los niños o los bebés en el hospital?...o los esclavos que Fugaku tiene en el Barrio Uchiha, cuando Konoha caiga sobre sí misma en un futuro próximo, ellos serán de los primeros en morir y por mi parte no podría vivir conmigo misma si no hicimos nada ", dijo Tsunade con los jefes de clan asintiendo ya que los niños y los bebés no deben pagar por los pecados de la generación anterior.

"Si vamos a hacer lo que creo que están pensando... ¿Cómo procedemos?" - Shikaku preguntó en un tono grave, ya que despierto y vio esto como algo problemático y sabe que Yoshino lo perseguirá hasta el fin del tiempo.

"Como Shinobi debemos rescatar a los chicos de Konoha ", respondió Kushina antes de que ella explicara lo que sucedería en la misión la próxima semana.

Uzu se encargara de salvar la próxima generación sería salvada y Konoha caería en un solo golpe, todo en un solo paso.

Continuara…


	34. La Muerte de Fugaku

Capitulo 31

(Konoha-1 semana más tarde)

Era un juego de niños para la fuerza invasora de Uzu, entrar en Konoha en la oscuridad de la noche.

El número de ninjas de la aldea tenía, no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido una vez.

Debido a las crecientes pérdidas constantes debido a las decisiones tomadas por su Hokage y los recortes del Daymio, había grandes brechas en las defensas del pueblo.

Más aún durante la oscuridad de la noche, la mayoría de los ninjas, principalmente los Uchiha, en el pueblo estaban dormidos, y dejando a los defensas en las manos de aquellos que consideraban de segunda clase.

La tonta acción por parte del clan Uchiha para estar seguros, pero su arrogancia y terquedad iban de la mano con la creencia de que no podían ser vencidos por cualquier persona, sin importar quién fue el que atacó.

Quien lleva este ataque secreto contra Konoha era Kushina, quien con su esposo, Cuñado y su hijo se dirigía directamente hacia el hospital, para asegurar los bebés en el hospital y transportarlos a través del sortilegio de Adriano a Uzu, ellos estarán a salvo en un orfanato dirigido por Nagato, Yahiko y Konan se encargarían de ellos.

En cuanto a los niños que viven en el orfanato de Konoha, que estaba deteriorado debido a la falta de fondos, que estaban siendo recuperados por Kakashi, Rin, y Tsunade que lleva el Uzu, sin problemas.

En cuanto al clan Uchiha, se decidió la mayoría de ellos morirían por sí mismos, mientras Itachi y Mikoto buscaría a los bebés y los niños del clan para llevarlos de vuelta a Uzu.

Mikoto cree que si podía salvar a los niños del clan Uchiha de ser tan arrogantes, podrían llegar a ser un grandes Shinobis y digno de ser llamado Ninja de Uzu, si no un nuevo y redimido clan Uchiha.

En cuanto a las otras personas que permanecen en Konoha, que estaban esclavizados por el clan Uchiha durante su tiempo de funcionamiento del pueblo... también los estaban liberando.

"Es casi una lástima que Hiruzen no estaba vivo para ver esto, me hubiera gustado ver la reacción del viejo mono feo cuando caiga Konoha," susurra Kushina mientras que ella, Adriano, Minato y Naruto preparado para el transporte de los bebés al hospital de Uzu.

"Ella lo toma como algo personal," susurró Minato con Naruto sonriendo.

"No tienes ni idea. Además, ella no es la única, el clan Uzumaki guarda rencor durante años, desde los tiempos de mi Bisabuelo" - pensó Naruto antes de que terminara de preparar los sellos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y molesto, sabía que después de Fugaku se había convertido en Hokage, la mayoría de las personas que salieron con Minato y Kushina provocó una disminución importante no sólo en la población general de la aldea de la hoja, sino también aquellos con habilidades también, hasta ahora había visto solo un medico y una enfermera para todo el hospital , lo cuales cooperaron para huir con ellos , le explicaron que sus familiares huyeron hace tiempo de Konoha, pero ellos se quedaron ,que por desgracia , solo algunas pacientes están con vida en el hospital, la mayoría de estos bebes , son huérfanos debido a que por falta de recursos , sus madres murieron a causa de complicaciones en el parto, ellos no podían dejar a los bebes , puesto que si les pasaría algo ellos, nunca se lo perdonarían , pero que ya les estaba haciendo falta algunos medicamentos y otras cosas.

"Parece que están todos, bueno, están listos" – dijo Adriano.

"Todo listo", dijo Kushina Minato y asintiendo con Naruto de acuerdo, ya que acaba de terminar también.

"¿Listo? En 3... 2... 1... ¡Ahora!" Minato dijo y Adriano chasqueo los dedos y se fue junto a los bebés, las madres que sobrevivieron, junto con el médico y la enfermera a Uzu.

Fase 1 se había completado y con un poco de suerte (y una gran cantidad de habilidad), la Fase 2 pronto se completará en breve.

 _ **(Distrito Uchiha-En ese momento)**_

Había cuerpos estaban por todas partes del clan Uchiha de Konoha, que cubrían el suelo, manchando como si fuera un pequeño río de sangre...algunos fueron lanzados contra las paredes. El sistema de alarma del distrito hacía tiempo que había sido desactivado por Mikoto ya que sabía Fugaku suficientemente imbécil como para no cambiar el código de comando del sistema.

Ella no se sorprendería si no lo hubiera apagado a pesar de su creciente paranoia.

Ella se sorprendió, sin embargo, al verlo despierto, enojado, y claramente tenía una mirada de locura en sus ojos.

"Mikoto. Debería haber sabido, al igual que tu hijo matado al mío, la mujer que una vez fue mi esposa ha llegado a matar a su ex marido," comentó Fugaku, que hace tiempo tenía un sueño ligero debido al temor de posibles enemigos, e incluso más recientemente de sus parientes dentro del clan Uchiha tratando de asesinarlo.

"¿Por qué tan sorprendido Fugaku? Has hecho cosas horribles e indecibles como el Hokage de Konoha, has herido y asesinado a personas inocentes, ¿De verdad piensas que esto no ocurriría? "- Mikoto cuestionado tras su máscara ANBU ya que ella sentía que no merecía ver su cara.

"Si hubieses cumplido con tu deber como mi mujer, esto no habría sucedido en el primer lugar" dijo Fugaku, mientras que los dos se enfrentaron con espadas en la mano.

"¿Y tu deber como mi marido?...no eras exactamente fiel, lo hiciste con todas las prostitutas en Konoha, no me sorprenda si alguna tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual después de tanto tiempo " - comentó Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo soy la cabeza del clan Uchiha. El Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y si quiero dormir con otra mujer aparte de la propia esposa, es mi derecho dado como un Uchiha y como hombre, un hombre Uchiha tiene la autoridad absoluta en este mundo para hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera, y en cualquier momento que quiera, independientemente de lo que su esposa quiere, en lo que a mí respecta, todas las mujeres son inferiores a los hombres e Incluso una de sangre Uchiha como tú ", respondió mientras Fugaku Mikoto frunció el ceño tras su máscara ANBU.

"Y todavía te preguntas por qué me fui de Konoha, no solo no te preocupas por mis necesidades, por eso Minato es el mejor amante que tu y es un verdadero hombre ", comentó Mikoto antes de moverse más rápido que Fugaku podría ver con sus ojos y lo apuñaló por la espalda con su espada.

Sólo para Fugaku utilizara una sustitución.

"Ya verás Mikoto, voy a atacar Uzu y tomar lo que por ley me corresponde, matare a Minato y a tu hijo que tuviste con él y luego, ya que eres todavía lo suficientemente joven, voy a atarte con correa a su cuerpo a una mesa y te hare mía y criaras adecuadamente varios hijos que tendré contigo" Fugaku exclamó desde atrás Mikoto y trato de apuñalarla por la espalda.

Sólo para que Mikoto girara y esquiva el golpe de espada en el último minuto antes de apuñalarlo en el pecho en el corazón se encuentra con una precisión perfecta.

"Su primer hijo era un sádico y cruel, preferiría ser estéril, antes de traer al mundo hijos contigo" - declaró Mikoto antes de que ella sacó su espada y vio a Fugaku caer muerto.

"te sientes bien, madre" - dijo Itachi con calma unos pocos segundos más tarde después de que aparece en la habitación.

En este punto, una buena parte de Konoha estaba ahora despierta con el sonido de los combates que se estaba produciendo en todo el distrito Uchiha.

"Si… ¿hay bajas?" preguntó Mikoto con Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Algunos ninjas de Uzu tiene algunas lesiones, no hay nada que no pueda ser tratada en el lugar, ya las personas que fueron rescatadas, están en Uzu" respondió Itachi con Mikoto asintiendo.

"¿Y tu hermano? ¿Está listo para hacer su parte?" preguntó Mikoto con Itachi asintiendo de nuevo.

"Sí. Aunque estoy preocupado por él usando tanto poder para hacer lo que hay que hacer frente a Konoha, Naruto se debilitará considerablemente, incluso para los estándares Uzumaki," dijo Itachi mientras Mikoto asintió.

"Es cierto, pero sí tiene Kyuuby en él, además, también tenemos un buen número ninjas médicos para tratarlo una vez que esto se ha acabado" contrarrestado Mikoto antes de que Itachi y desapareció en las sombras.

Continuara…


	35. Epilogo

Capitulo 33

 _ **(Con Naruto-Centro de Konoha)**_

"Vaya…estaré agotado cuando esto termine ", pensó Naruto.

"¿Qué importa? …voy a curarte de inmediato, además de tu madre tiene un ejército de médicos en estado de alerta por si acaso y no me refiero a la chica Hyuuga y la loca de Anko", comentó Kurama con un toque de diversión al final.

'¡Ese no es el punto!' pensado Naruto con un rubor desde Kurama era poner imágenes tanto de las mujeres con trajes de enfermera erótica y estaban... atendiendo a su recuperación física y mental.

"Ahora deja de quejarte y acaba con este lugar junto con las ratas que lo infestan" - mando Kurama con Naruto solo mirarlo con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Kurama, estas disfrutando de esto, verdad", pensó Naruto con Kurama sonriéndole.

"A fin de cuentas, este pueblo nos debe dos veces más por sus crímenes, ya es hora de que Konoha page su deuda y se les paga con sus almas", dijo Kurama mientras que Naruto suspiró conocer el Biju tenía un punto.

"Lo se Kurama… Konoha tuvo su oportunidad, pero la desperdicio y ya es hora que esta villa page por esto…'' Ryujin Jakka'' " - dijo Naruto antes de que el fuego que salía de su espada se apoderó de Konoha.

De lejos se veía como un rayo caia en el centro de Konoha y esta se consumía por el Fuego.

"Magnífico, ¿verdad?" Kurama preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Crees que Hashirama y Tobirama lo entenderán? Este pueblo se formó por ellos en nombre de la paz, después de todo ", pensó Naruto.

"Si lo sé, pero ese sueño de los dos habían muerto con ellos, Ya lo sabes " - respondió Kurama y Naruto antes de que él vio como Konoha se consumia en el fuego, ni siquiera el monumento hokage se salvo, puesto que Fugaku, derribo las caras de los 3 Hokages anteriores y puso una cara gigante de él.

Konoha quedo consumida por una voluntad de fuego de su propia creación y no en el buen sentido.

 _ **(Epílogo- 12 años más tarde)**_

"Así que Naruto, ¿cómo se siente ser el nuevo Gondaime Uzukage?" Kushina le preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que su hijo estaba detrás del escritorio con el papeleo, Naruto usa clones de sombra para derrotarlo.

"No está mal, mi clones de sombra hacen todo el papeleo y puedo pasar más tiempo con mi familia a menos que una reunión importante aparece que requiere mi presencia real," contestó Naruto casualmente ya que sabía más de un Kage antes que él tenía este problema de luchar contra el papeleo.

"Bueno, porque un hombre que no pasa tiempo con su familia, no es realmente un hombre en absoluto" comentó Kushina con Naruto asintiendo.

"¿Cómo te tratan mis hijos?" preguntó Naruto, Kushina con la sonrisa que pone sus manos a las mejillas.

"Oh mis queridos nietos son tan dulces e inocentes, ojala Tía Mito o el abuelo Takuma estuvieran vivos para verlos y no soy la única, Mikoto hace su papel así como la tía sustituta y Tsunade no puede conseguir que dejen de llamarla abuela….utilizan a Nawaki y Dan como el escudo de vez en cuando ella está enojada "respondió Kushina.

Probablemente porque Kushina no se veía como una abuela debido a la genética Uzumaki permitiendo para una larga vida duradera.

Hiroshi no empezó a mostrar canas hasta que estaba en sus finales de los 60 años

"y… ¿cómo están mis Nueras?" - comentó Kushina, con Naruto riendo.

"¡Por favor!, Anko e Hinata son muy felices, cuando Tsunade castiga a los chicos "respondió Naruto con Kushina sonriéndole.

"Estoy de acuerdo, También... cuando ibas a decirme que mi abuelo sabia de tu nacimiento" preguntó Kushina con Naruto se puso pálido al escuchar sus palabras.

"¿Qué? …Que quieres decir…" preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo.

"No fue difícil de entender. ¿Cómo podría mi abuelo sabe sobre Uzu ser traicionado por Konoha? Los ataques coordinados por los otros pueblos en aquel entonces, Por no hablar de todas las otras cosas después de esos acontecimientos, que llevaron a la caída de Konoha y su destrucción " Kushina cuestionado, ya que había descubierto poco después de que su hijo adquirió la espada y parecía muy familiarizado con el arma.

"La verdad Mama, leí el diario de mi bisabuelo y la verdad yo tampoco tengo idea como lo supo, pero a pesar de todo, todo acabo bien… ¿Verdad?" - Dijo Naruto.

"La verdad, así es hijo"- dijo Kushina.

Después de firmal el último documento del día, Naruto se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre.

" ya termine el papeleo del día, necesito reunirme con mis mujeres y los niños… ¡Adiós!" exclamó Naruto antes de que él se había ido en un destello de color naranja lejos de una Kushina ahora feliz.

"Cuídate, Hijo " exclamó Kushina.

Ella se acerco a la ventana y admiraba la cuidad.

"Qué bueno que al final todo salió bien, Abuelo ojala estuvieras aquí para ver como Uzu se convirtió en lo que posiblemente tú querías que se convirtiera" – pensó Kushina y salió de la oficina, si notar que los fantasmas de Takuma y Keylor estaban sonriéndole.

"Parece que todo va sobre ruedas, también vi a ni bisnieto, al parecer ya cumplimos nuestra tarea…" - se escucho la voz del Fantasma de Takuma en la vacía oficina.

"Si, ya fui a ver a mi hijo y me sorprende que Kasumi tuvo otro hijo y que se llame igual que yo, ya estoy tranquilo, ahora sí, nuestra misión está cumplida, ya podremos descansar en paz" – dijo el fantasma de Keylor y luego ambos desaparecieron de la oficina que en ese momento recibía la luz de la luna.

Fin


End file.
